Veronica Moves to Neptune
by Josielynn
Summary: AU story answering the question: What if Veronica was an 09er in her own right and moved to Neptune when she was sixteen?  Lilly was never murdered and Duncan is dating Meg Manning.  Of course I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a completely AU Veronica Mars story. It is based on the question: What if Veronica moved to Neptune when she was sixteen? Suppose Veronica is an 09er in her own right, Lilly is alive and Duncan is dating Meg. It could be interesting…_

Lilly Kane in her tiny red bikini top and short jean shorts is sitting on her new boyfriend's lap. She made quite a stir walking up with him. He goes to college at Hearst and comes from a prominent family in LA.

She looks around at the other 09ers at the party. Noticing Logan sitting with the guys, Lilly can't resist taunting her ex. He is talking to Dick and Cassidy about what time to meet the next day for surfing. Smirking Lilly says loudly, "So Logan, where is this girlfriend you have been talking about?"

The 09ers hear her question and look at Logan. Logan looks over at Lilly and sees her smirk. He answers a little rudely, "She'll be here."

Lilly snickers and says, "Sure she will." The 09ers all know that Lilly doesn't think Logan has a new girlfriend. She has been very vocal with her view that Logan is making her up.

None of them has ever seen her. Logan has been talking about her for a couple of weeks. Apparently his new girlfriend and her father just moved here and they are staying in a rented condo on the beach until her dad buys a house. According to Logan she is a junior and has a big pit bull named Back Up. She met Logan on the beach when her dog came over and jumped on Logan.

Madison sitting beside Dick says sarcastically, "Maybe she won't be able to make it like the last two times."

Lilly and her posse laugh. Logan looks frustrated but ignores them.

A while later Logan is listening to Dick talk about a new song he likes when he hears Sean say, "Well hello pretty lady."

Casey standing beside Sean asks, "Can I get you a drink?"

Logan hears a familiar voice say, "I'm looking for Logan."

Lilly looks up from her make out session with her new man. She sees a smile light up Logan's face.

He stands and says happily, "You made it."

The 09ers look over at the girl in question. She is a petit girl. She looks to be about five feet tall. She is very slender with a tiny waist and hips. She has long blonde hair with big blue eyes. She is wearing a blue bikini top with jean shorts. She has a flat belly with a diamond belly stud. She looks hot!

She smiles happily when she sees Logan. She walks over to him and jumps into his arms when she gets close. She says with a pout, "I missed you!"

She wraps her legs around Logan and takes his face in her hands and gives him a huge kiss.

Logan easily catches her and wraps his arms around her. When their kiss is over, he leans his forehead to hers. He says, "Did your father finally pick out your new house?"

Veronica groans and says, "Finally."

She wraps her arms around Logan's neck and says a little dramatically, 'I think he dragged me to look at every available house in Neptune."

She looks at her boyfriend obviously happy to be in his arms and adds, "Between Dad buying me my new car and my mother insisting I visit her in LA, I thought I was never going to get to see you again."

Logan smiles at her happy to see her again. He always feels his mood lighten when he is with her. She is so full of life and fun to be around.

She adds in a disgruntled tone, "Mom had a charity function tonight or I would still be stuck in LA."

She pouts charmingly, "I missed getting attention from my man."

Logan responds to her pouty manner and leans in and nuzzles her cheek. He kisses her briefly and says quietly, "I missed you too."

The 09ers watch the interaction between Logan and his new girlfriend with interest.

Logan pulls back still holding her and asks, "What kind of car did your dad buy you?"

Bouncing excitedly in his arms she says, "I got a pink Xterra. Wait until I take you for a ride in her."

Logan looks horrified and the 09ers look on in shock.

Veronica starts to laugh and Logan soon realizes she is teasing him. He gently slaps her bottom and says, "That's not funny."

"The look on your face," and she breaks out into fresh giggles.

Logan obviously amused hugs her and then leans back and asks, "What did you really get?"

"An Escalade. She's beautiful!" Veronica sighs happily.

Logan asks a little worried, "It's not pink, is it?"

Veronica giggles and kisses Logan saying, "Forrest green."

Logan pretends to sigh in relief. He sets Veronica down and tells her he is going to introduce her to everyone. He takes Veronica's hand and starts introducing her to his 09er friends. When he gets to Lilly he says, "Lilly Kane and her boyfriend Charles Brown."

Veronica surprising everyone starts to giggle. They had expected an uncomfortable confrontation between Logan's ex girlfriend and his current one. She looks at Charles and asks, "Is your name really Charlie Brown?"

Logan smiles enjoying her teasing manner. He had been jealous and upset when he was introduced to Lilly's latest man and had not really paid attention to his name. Now thanks to Veronica he sees the humor in it.

Lilly frowns. It is obvious that Lilly's name meant nothing to Logan's interim girl.

Veronica listens as Charles tells her his name is actually a family name and he prefers to be called Charles.

Lilly interrupts a little triumphantly, "Logan didn't tell you who I am?"

Veronica notices the group gets tense at Lilly's confrontational tone. She looks at Lilly and deescalates the situation by commenting easily, "Not really; just that you're his ex."

She looks conspiratorially at Lilly and adds, "We'll have to compare notes sometime."

Turning her attention back to Logan, Veronica misses the angry look that crosses Lilly's face. Lilly is not used to being dismissed as unimportant and does not like Veronica's possessive manner with Logan.

In the meantime Veronica tilts her head at her boyfriend and teases, "I'm glad my exes are all in LA and you will probably never meet them."

Logan smirks at Veronica and pulls her away from Lilly to meet some other 09ers. He looks down at her smiling face and laughs, "Now I am curious about what I'd find out."

Veronica smiles back and leans into Logan. She flirts, "I could tell you but I'd have to kill you."

Logan can't help but be entertained by her. He responds easily to her touch and hugs her back.

The 09ers listen to the ease of Logan's and Veronica's conversation and take in how she is comfortable with teasing him. They can see that Logan has spent a lot of time with her and this couple has quickly become used to each other. She is a huge flirt and used to keeping his attention. It's also obvious she knows who Lilly is but is not concerned about her.

Logan wraps his arm around her tiny waist possessively as he steers her towards Madison, Dick, Susan, Kim, Luke, Duncan and Meg. He introduces her. Veronica stays in Logan's embrace and quietly greets all the 09ers.

Luke asks Veronica where she moved and she gets a little excited and tells them it right on the ocean so she can walk her dog.

Lilly smirks and joins in the conversation from where she is sitting, "You live by Dog Beach?"

Veronica frowns a little and says, "No, it's not far from Logan's. It's called Sun something Road."

Dick sitting next to Madison asks, "Sun Quest Road?"

Veronica beams at him and says, "That's it!"

Logan smirks at the look on Lilly's face. Cassidy says, "You are Lilly and Duncan's neighbor."

Veronica remembering who Duncan is turns to him and exclaims, "That's great! We'll have to have you over for supper one night. My dad is a gourmet chef."

Lilly not happy to be left out of the conversation, laughs and says belittlingly, "Oh, your father is the cook?"

Veronica looks taken aback at Lilly's bitchy manner. She answers easily though, "It is more of a hobby."

She looks up at Logan and says, "Logan loves his Chicken Marcella."

Logan nods in agreement and says, "It was fucking awesome."

The group listens in surprise that Logan has already met Veronica's father and has been to supper.

Madison says superiorly, "What does your father do beside cook?"

Veronica turns her attention to the taller blonde and answers easily, "He runs a security firm."

Duncan listening asks, "Mars Security?"

Veronica nods at Duncan and says, "My dad and uncle own it together."

Duncan whistles and says, "It is one of the largest in America."

Veronica now bored with the conversation turns to Logan and pouts, "You are the worst boyfriend ever. I've been at this party fifteen minutes and I still don't have a drink."

The 09ers can see she is not concerned about her father's money or status.

Logan pulls her flush against him and says a little suggestively, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Veronica tilts her head up at him and says, "Hmmm, I'll think of something."

Logan smirks down at her. He leans down and says something quietly in her ear.

Veronica giggles and leans up to kiss him. Logan lingers over the kiss a few seconds and then walks her to the keg. He gets them both a drink having left his where he was sitting when Veronica arrived. His attention is on Veronica and he doesn't even look over at Lilly.

Lilly is put out at the comfortable and close relationship between Logan and this new Veronica. Part of her enjoyment of making out with her new man is that it really bothers Logan. Right now Logan seems busy with his new girlfriend and is not noticing her.

Logan sits down near Duncan and Meg and pulls Veronica to sit between his legs. Veronica happily relaxes her bare back into Logan's bare chest. The 09ers watch as they quietly talk with Duncan and Meg. Logan slowly caresses her bare abdomen.

Lilly from across the fire recognizes Logan's touches and can see that he and this Veronica are lovers.

Logan holding Veronica is happy she was able to come and it shows. Surprisingly he has missed her. Of course he missed touching her. She is so responsive to his touch and so willing to please him as well. But he has found it is more than just physical. He has missed talking to her. She is smart and well read. He finds her really interesting to talk to. He also likes that she is not looking for problems. She is just a lot of fun.

Logan likes that she doesn't need or want to be the center of attention. Logan watches as Veronica fits in with the 09ers. He listens as she asks the 09ers they are sitting with questions about their families, their interests and their lives.

Logan knows that the 09ers think he will dump her when Lilly wants him back but they can also see she is an 09er in her own right. She will remain part of the group when he goes back to Lilly.

Meg asks Veronica when she is going to start school. She tells them she is starting on Monday. She bats her eyes obviously at Logan, "I'll be able to see my handsome, sexy boyfriend during the day."

Logan responds by nuzzling her neck. The group notices how Veronica automatically turns her head to give him more access.

Meg inwardly smiles at how easily Veronica keeps Logan's attention. None of his other girlfriends has been so good at taking his attention from Lilly. She wonders if this Veronica is going to change the dynamics of the group. She is obviously a powerful girl in her own right and now she is dating Logan.

The group smiles when she starts telling them how she met Logan. She describes how she let her puppy off the leash and was throwing the ball for him to chase. "Before I knew it he went running over and jumped on Logan."

She waves her arms as she describes how Back Up knocked Logan down and she was worried he was injured.

When Logan is teased about being knocked down by a puppy, he dryly tells them Back Up is a pit bull puppy.

Veronica coos, "Back Up is so adorable. He just hasn't been trained yet."

Veronica tells them how her father trains the dogs the firm uses in security and how her father is training her puppy to protect her.

Casey makes everyone laugh by telling her that he didn't protect her from Logan. The group starts commenting on how her father would want her away from Logan.

Veronica laughs at their comments and says, "I guess he is more of a matchmaker than a protector right now."

She looks up at Logan and adds, "If Back Up likes Logan then I know he's pretty special."

The group looks at Veronica and sees she is serious.

Logan responds to her statement by kissing and hugging her.

Veronica asks everyone about the school and what activities they joined. She is a good listener blessed with a good memory. Logan sits content to hold her.

The talk goes to a sold out concert in LA next week and Cassidy laments about how he wasn't able to get tickets. Logan tells them he and Veronica are going. Apparently Veronica's dad is handling security for the concert so got her ten tickets with back stage passes. Veronica asked four of her friends from LA and gave the other four tickets to Logan. They all stare at her in amazement. It is the concert of the year and tickets were hard to come by.

Meg is excited as Logan already asked her and Duncan to go. He also gave two tickets to Dick. Madison looks over at her boyfriend upset he didn't mention to her that he had the tickets.

Veronica is not really paying attention. She has discovered that Luke is on the baseball team. She is talking quietly to Luke about baseball and how her father loves the Padres.

Luke tells her his favorite team is the Angels but he doesn't go to many games because he spends so much time practicing for the team.

Veronica confides how her dad always drags her to the games. She is complaining that her dad makes her wear this jersey that has a signature on it.

They all listen as Luke asks her what number her shirt is and when Veronica tells him, he asks, "Do you know how rare that shirt is? They retired his number."

Veronica pouts and says, "It's huge on me."

Incredulous Luke questions, "It's his actual jersey?"

Veronica obviously not understanding Luke's tone continues, "They should have got one my size and he could sign that."

Luke trying to be patient explains, "It's an authentic jersey Veronica."

Veronica looks lost and Luke looks at Logan in frustration that she would have this rare jersey and not understand. The two boys exchange a look and Luke's face clearly shows his feelings that Veronica doesn't deserve the jersey.

Logan smiles and hugs Veronica. She looks at Logan and says, "I don't really get baseball. I think my dad wishes he had a boy instead of me."

Logan laughs and says, "No way. You are his little princess. He totally dotes on you."

He looks over at Luke and says, "She has him totally wrapped."

Veronica says, "You should come over and meet my Dad Luke. I think you would like him."

Luke tells her he would love to meet her dad. Veronica laughs and says, "As long as he doesn't think we are dating, you will be fine. I'm pretty sure he had Logan checked out and has a bug on his car by now."

They all look at Logan and he says, "Mr. Mars is the scariest father I have ever met." They all laugh when he says, "He carries a gun and told me he can hide my body where no one will ever find it if I hurt his little girl."

Veronica laughs but Logan says, "I don't think he was kidding."

Veronica changes the subject by asking Meg what extracurricular activities she participates in. She listens as Meg tells her she is a cheerleader and is on the student council with Duncan.

Veronica asks Duncan about being President Elect and what other activities he is involved in. They spend a few minutes talking about different teachers and telling Veronica funny stories about what happened in class or at the school.

Lilly listens unimpressed as Veronica quizzes the girls on where to shop and Meg invites Veronica to the mall.

After a little while Veronica looks back at Logan and says, "You should show me what kind of moves you have on the dance floor."

Logan easily laughs and says, "Let's see if you can keep up."

Veronica tilts her head and says, "Oh it's on."

Logan stands and easily pulls her up to stand. As the walk over to where the music is louder the group hears Veronica say, "There should be a reward for the best dancer."

They don't hear Logan's comment back but since he pulls Veronica closer and leans down to talk in her ear, most of them guess what the reward will be.

The group knows Logan loves to dance and they watch as Veronica dances with him. She is a good dancer and can really move to the music. It is obvious that she likes to party and likes to have a good time. 

The 09ers can see that Lilly is upset. She did not think this Veronica existed and she had not counted on her being so hot and fun. It is really obvious that Logan is enjoying dating her and that they get along very well. She makes him laugh and right now it is pretty clear that he is not thinking about Lilly. In fact the guys are talking about how tiny her hips are and how tight she would be.

The music slowed and Logan pulled Veronica in close. There appears to be some emotion between them. They are touching and talking quietly as they dance. Logan's full attention is on Veronica.

When they get back to the group Veronica immediately tells the group that Logan won't admit she was the best dancer. The guys tease Logan that they are voting for Veronica. She laughs and then gently punches his arm when he teases her that he will win even when he loses.

When a game of Frisbee football starts, Veronica surprises everyone by wanting to join in. Logan easily helps her up and says, "I won't be able to concentrate if I have to guard you."

Veronica laughs at him over her shoulder as she walks towards the game and says, "Maybe you can watch my victory dance when I run to the end zone." The guys all hoot and holler at her challenge to Logan.

As the games goes on it is apparent that the guys are really impressed with her. She doesn't get upset if she is accidentally knocked down and she is athletic and competitive. She catches a pass in front of Logan and quickly dodges around him but is tagged by Luke. She taunts her boyfriend and the group laughs at her in your face manner. It is obvious that Logan is truly amused and is having fun with her.

Near the end of the game she tags Derek before he can make a touch down and her team runs over to congratulate her. She has her hair back in a messy pony tail and her face is red from running but she looks beautiful. The 09er guys aren't used to a girl who is so much fun.

At the end of the game she jumps on Logan's back and he easily lifts her up to carry her back to the keg. She gets a beer with the guys and laughs at their teasing of each other. Veronica's team won and she is not shy about teasing the 09er guys on the losing team.

The guys talk about playing poker at Logan's house the following Saturday. Veronica interested in the conversations asks if anyone can play. The guys look at her in surprise and Dick tells her it for money. She doesn't seem put out about the thousand dollar buy in but does suggest a running tournament. She tells them about how her school handled the tournament and how names were drawn and they played for four consecutive weeks until there was a winner.

The guys all look at her in surprise. She further explains that each week someone different can host it. If six players play per week and only the top two advance then on the fourth week they can have a winner take all final. She comments that it could be a winner takes all type tournament adding, "The pot will be worthwhile."

There is silence after her comments and then Frank looks at Veronica and says, "Are you sure you want to date this loser?"

The guys all laugh at his comment as they are all totally impressed by her. She is hot, likes to party, obviously will put out if she keeps Logan happy, is athletic and plays poker. She is not a typical 09er girl that is for sure.

Veronica laughs easily at Frank's teasing. She snuggles back into Logan's side and looks up at him stating, "I'm pretty satisfied with my choice."

Logan smirks at her stating, "Of course you are." He silences her complaint at his ego by thoroughly kissing her.

As it gets dark, couples drift away to have some privacy together. Lilly is open and loud about taking her boyfriend away for some private time. Veronica notices she looks at Logan as she says it. Veronica partially turns and cuddles into Logan. She says, "There must be more to Lilly than she is showing tonight."

Frowning Logan looks at his girlfriend and asks, "What do you mean?"

Veronica leans in and says very quietly, "Well she is being possessive of you even though she fooled around on you and broke up with you. Now she is trying to make you feel bad by publicly rubbing your nose in her new relationship."

Logan is shocked at Veronica's statement. At a loss as to what to say he finally just tells Veronica that he is used to her by now.

Veronica frowns a little at Logan and says, "I don't understand why she is acting angry you are dating when she broke up with you and has another boyfriend."

Looking at Veronica, Logan is surprised at her observations about Lilly. Veronica seeing Logan's gaze explains, "I guess I just thought there would be more respect or caring in a relationship that lasted three years. I don't like to see her try and hurt you."

Logan feels a pull in his chest at her worry about his feelings. He thinks about what she said about there being more to Lilly and he realizes he hasn't seen the sweet loving side of Lilly that made him fall in love with her in a long time. For the last while, she has been selfish and well a bitch.

Logan pulls Veronica close to him. He puts his hand on her neck and tilts up her face to his. He leans down and kisses her holding her face close and deepening the kiss when she opens her lips in response. Logan slides his hand down her neck to her shoulder and then down to her waist when she raises her arms and slides them around his neck.

Lilly watching from across the fire sees their discussion and then Logan's comfort at touching her. She is pissed that Logan is dating Veronica. He normally finds some bimbo to date while she is out having fun but this Veronica is not a bimbo. She is an 09er and her dating Logan will cement her acceptance in the crowd. She is someone that could keep Logan's attention and that is not acceptable. Logan is hers and she needs him to be there when she wants him.

As Lilly watches the kiss between Logan and Veronica gets passionate. He is the best kisser. She sees him kissing down to Veronica's neck and it is patently obvious that she is enjoying his attention. After a few minutes, she sees Logan stand and pull Veronica to stand up beside him. They say their goodbyes and they walk off together towards the parking lot. It is clear that they are going to be alone together.

Lilly heard that Logan's parents are out on location so he has been alone there.

Lilly looks at Logan leaving and smirks as she thinks of how she can get Logan back. She is very confident that she can make him forget this Veronica. After all he loves her and she is Lilly Kane.


	2. Chapter 2

_Story so Far: In this AU story, Veronica meets Logan on the beach when Back Up jumps on Logan knocking him to the sand. Logan and Lilly have broken up and Veronica has just moved to Neptune. Keith Mars is wealthy owning a successful security company. Veronica to Logan's delight and Lilly's annoyance fits in with the 09er crowd. _

The next morning Lilly, Madison and Dick go over to the mansion and are let in by security. Lilly has already told Madison her plan to surprise Logan in his bed. After she gets Logan back, they will all go out for a late lunch.

She confidently walks up the stairs and down the hall towards Logan's room. It's quiet in the house with Logan's parents gone and the maids working downstairs. Lilly feels a sense of anticipation; like a lioness before the hunt. She is good at this. Lilly Kane knows how to make a man hers and she has a lot of experience ensuring that Logan Echolls belongs to her.

Once inside Logan's room, she looks over at his bed finding him naked as she expected. He is on his side with his back to the door. The sheet is at his waist and Lily gets an enticing view of his bare shoulders and back.

Determined, Lilly pulls off her top and undoes her pants as she walks around the bed to view Logan from the front and crawl in her side of his massive king sized bed. She is going to make Logan forget this Veronica.

Rounding the bottom of the bed she stops in shock as she notices that Veronica is lying on her side in front of Logan. They are spooning together. Logan's arm is wrapped around her just below her breasts. Veronica's arm is on top of Logan's and her long hair is over her shoulder spilling onto her arm; protecting her chest from Lilly's view.

It is obvious she is naked though and Lilly stands there shocked.

Logan is asleep but Lilly notices the contented and satisfied look on his face. There is a physical and emotional intimacy between the slumbering couple; a comfort level that is usually only achieved after prolonged time together.

Obviously this Veronica is one of those girls that seem to enjoy cuddling or at least lets her man think she enjoys it. Lilly can't be bothered with pretending to like to cuddle. It is a waste of time. She remembers that Logan used to want to hold her after sex; he was always so needy looking for the emotional connection when they were just having sex. She had broken him of that want and now it looks like he developed some bad habits with this new girl.

Lilly had never had to worry about the other interim girls changing the balance of Logan's and her relationship. She had not felt threatened by them and had not worried they would give Logan something she didn't.

It is even worse the couple are both asleep and cuddled together. It is bad enough when you are awake and resting between bouts of great sex to want to connect but to be asleep and touch is troublesome.

Logan is a great sex partner. He is skilled and makes it good for the girl. Now he is getting regular sex and an emotional connection. Lilly can see she needs to put a stop to this relationship.

Lilly must have made a sound because when she looks back at Logan's face she sees his eyes are open and he is looking at her.

He doesn't look pleased to see her. She can tell he knows why she is there. He says dryly, "Have you ever heard of knocking Lilly?"

Logan's voice arouses Veronica who snuggles sleepily against Logan. Logan keeps his arm tight around her so she stays protected from Lilly's sight by his larger body. He reaches down and pulls up the sheet to cover her.

Never at a loss, Lilly seductively points out, "I've never had to knock before."

Logan equally quick with words, answers, "Well you do now. Leave."

Lilly licks her bottom lip. "You don't really want me to leave do you?"

Frustrated at the situation, Logan rolls to his back to face Lilly. He frowns at her and waves to the door. He can't believe she just showed up at his house after last night's performance with Charles Brown, the college man.

Logan knows Lilly. She had no intention of getting back with him yet but meeting Veronica last night upset her.

Veronica is sexy, funny, smart and she is a force in her own right. She is someone who can keep a man interested. She is a girl that guys fight over to date. She is not a girl that a guy uses and then discards.

Logan knows that Lilly is perceptive enough to see that Veronica is girl friend material. She is a girl you can take home to meet your parents. Veronica Mars is no one's interim girl.

After his last breakup with Lilly, Logan walked on the beach holding his bottle wondering why he loved Lilly and why he let her treat him so badly. He was pondering how long it would be before Lilly wanted him back and if it was worth getting an interim girl when it happened. He had been blind sided by Veronica's pit bull puppy landing hard in the sand.

Veronica had run over and had been so worried about him. Once she knew he was OK and she had apologized, she had started laughing. Logan imagining how it looked and faced with a cute girl laughing at him had joined in.

They had talked and a few hours had gone by without Logan thinking of Lilly or his problems. He had been truly amused and entertained by Veronica's stories and her bubbly, happy personality.

They had met on the beach the next evening and she had brought kites and a cooler with drinks and sandwiches for them. Logan had really enjoyed talking to her and had been shocked when she knocked his kite out of the air with a nifty move from her kite. She had teased him and the battle had been on. He had eventually knocked her kite down and ruined it. She had admitted easily that he was the master kite flyer and had bought him ice cream to celebrate his victory.

Logan found the day at school easier to handle knowing he was seeing Veronica in the evening. Seeing Lilly and knowing she was probably having sex with someone else was hard but he found he wasn't as focused on his unhappiness. He knew it was because of meeting Veronica. She was so much fun and it didn't hurt she was good looking.

She was excited when she found out he was going to the school she would be transferring to. He soon realized that her father had money and she wasn't impressed by his social status or his name. It was fun and refreshing talking to her.

The attraction had been strong between them and he had really enjoyed kissing her. She was an active participant and the feelings between them were real and light.

He realized he enjoyed just kissing her. It had been a long time since he had experimented with different kisses. Veronica liked fun, light kisses; she liked soft teasing kisses and she liked his passionate kisses. She was comfortable with her body and she was flirty and playful with him.

Logan loved it. He had forgotten how much fun just dating and touching could be. When they had sex for the first time he had been blown away with how tight she was and how much pleasure he got from being inside her.

Veronica wasn't interested in the future. She was like Lilly in that she lived for the day but she was content to live for the day with Logan as her boyfriend. She was not put out to find out that he would be going back to Lilly. That was sometime in the future. Right now she wanted to enjoy being with him and enjoy his body.

When she had asked him if they could just have a relationship for today but be honest, he had been surprised but agreeable. She would tell him if she found someone else she wanted to date and he would tell her if he wanted to go back to Lilly. It was win/win for Logan so he was happy.

They dated and enjoyed each other. He had so much fun with her no matter where they went. It had been a blast watching her bowl. She had wrecked havoc over the lanes around theirs and had been charming to the people whose games she inadvertently interrupted. She had to use a child's ball and Logan had enjoyed watching her struggle with the ball.

She had been happy to see a scary movie and had been so cute hiding her face in his chest. On the way out the door of the theater he had grabbed her and scared her. She had squealed loudly and then had turned on him giving him the 'you are going to pay' look. Logan had laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

Logan unsure about just having fun and not worrying about the future found he was relaxed with Veronica and the relationship has become important to him. She is not just a warm body for Logan to be with until he gets back with Lilly. He truly likes her and really likes to be with her. He likes himself with her and she is so different for him to date. She thinks of him and cares about what he wants and needs. They are in a relationship.

Now Lilly is there and expects him to just dump Veronica. He needs her to leave before she wakes Veronica. Veronica roused a little by Logan moving his warm, comfortable body away from hers, murmurs softly and turns in Logan's arms to snuggle next to him.

Logan without thinking automatically adjusts his arm so Veronica fits more comfortably against him. She puts her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest and nestles her soft body next to his.

After a few seconds she settles comfortably against him and whines a little complaining, "Tired, need more sleep."

Logan looks down at his girlfriend and smiles at her cuteness. He looks at her satisfied face, messy hair and feels her naked body against his.

She should be tired. They got home late from the party and their reunion had been passionate and had taken most of the night.

He looks back at Lilly and frowns at her. She is so self centered not caring she hurt him and not caring that arriving like this might upset Veronica. She justs expect him to do what she wants when she wants it done.

Lilly frowns at Veronica's possessive manner. She is almost asleep and doesn't realize what is happening but she is touching him. Lilly sees Veronica has Logan's attention now.

She stands a little put out wondering what to say or do.

Veronica murmurs happily to be in his arms. He can't help but smile at how sweet and loving she is.

Logan looks back over at Veronica and decides that this time Lilly can leave and wonder when he will be ready to get back with her.

Logan runs his hand caressingly from Veronica's hip up her waist. He stops below her breast and pauses. He says, "Hold that thought."

He looks over at Lilly and says, "Close the door on your way out Lilly."

Lilly can see Veronica is now waking more. She says, "What?"

Lilly picks up her shirt and does leave slamming the door angrily. Logan leans down and says, "Now where were we?"

He can see Veronica is confused by hearing him talk about Lilly and the slamming of the door. He caresses up to her breasts gently teasing the nipple.

Veronica pulls his head down to kiss him. She says against his lips, "Sleeping but I'm awake now."

Logan laughs softly and kisses her.

When Lilly comes back down the stairs, Madison and Dick look at her in surprise. She doesn't say much but tells them that the little slut Veronica Mars was with Logan. Dick and Madison exchange glances. It is obvious that Lilly is upset at what she interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Story so Far: Keith Mars, wealthy owner of Mars Security, and his sixteen year old daughter Veronica move to Neptune. Veronica walking her new pit bull puppy on the beach meets sixteen year old Logan Echolls who is moping after one of his frequent break ups with his girlfriend of three years Lilly Kane. There is an instant chemistry between Logan and Veronica. He is attracted to her fun and bubbly personality. They decide to date. Veronica meets the 09ers at a beach party and immediately fits in upsetting Lilly who decides she needs to get Logan back. She surprises Logan in his bedroom the next morning and ends up surprised herself when she finds Veronica with Logan._

On Monday morning Logan arrives at school and parks in his usual spot in the first row nearest the front door. As usual he gets out and walks around to the passenger side and opens the door. Although the 09ers know Logan is dating Veronica, the rest of the school looks on in surprise as a cute blonde girl gets out of the passenger side of the bright yellow car. The shocking thing is not that Logan arrives at school with a blonde girl; it's that the blonde girl is not Lilly Kane. She is someone they don't know.

With his usual arrogance Logan ignores the stares of the other students. He leans down and kisses Veronica and then takes her hand to walk in the building. He smiles as she seems totally comfortable walking with him. He knows that Mr. Mars took her last week to register but she is acting like she has been going here for years. He walks her to the office and leaves her there to meet with Vice Principal Clemmons. He has a smile on his face as he walks towards his locker. Veronica is so confident and so directed. He imagines that she will have Clemmons wrapped around her finger in no time. She had no trouble fitting in with the 09ers at the party on Saturday night. Logan has a feeling that she is going to take Neptune High by storm.

He thinks about how yesterday after he and Veronica had finally gotten out of bed, they had gone to her house. She had surprised Logan by not mentioning that Lilly had interrupted them in his bedroom.

Logan is impressed at how Veronica is always surprising him. She is just her; take it or leave it.

During their second meeting on the beach, he had impulsively kissed her and they had both really enjoyed the kiss. Logan had kissed a lot of girls and he knew when a girl was into him. Veronica was definitely into him. Logan knows he is a good kisser but he has to admit that Veronica has serious make out skills. After initially stiffening in surprise, she had joined in the kiss with an enthusiasm of her own. There had been some real chemistry between them.

After the kiss he had been honest with her telling her he would go back to Lilly. He had confided in her about their tumultuous three year relationship.

She had sat beside him on the beach and listened to everything he said. Finally she told him that she had learned that you don't know what will happen tomorrow. She told him about how one of her friends had been killed in a traffic accident and how devastated she had been.

Finally she looked into his eyes and told him how she plans for tomorrow but has learned not to be so fixated on the plans for tomorrow that she doesn't enjoy today.

Logan had understood her point and had been impressed at her attitude. She is a spoiled rich girl but she is smart, self directed, thoughtful and caring. She takes her wealth for granted and buys what she wants but she is definitely not fixated on things.

Logan having grown up wealthy and having dated a lot is very used to girls that are fixated on their appearance; thinking only about how they look, what they wear and who they are seen with. Veronica is very different from the usual 09er girls. She has nice clothes, jewelry and purses but she looks past all of the things and is just Veronica. Logan thinks that she would be confident and strong even if she was a 02er. There is something special about her.

He had been really surprised that she wanted to date him after he told her he still wanted to be with Lilly. Seeing his surprise she had hugged him and told him that she really liked him and was attracted to him. She told him that what they had between them was more than enough for them to be together. She said they should date and just worry about today. Tomorrow would look after itself and they should enjoy what was between them for as long as it lasts. Either way they would end up friends.

Thinking about it Logan had agreed with her and they had started dating. He was a little suspicious of her motives but soon realized that she did live for today. She was looking for fun and it often found her.

Yesterday she was excited to show him her new home. It was a luxurious mansion with a formal living and dining room but it was obvious that they ate in the kitchen together at the small table. The housekeeper came with them from LA and she was more than a housekeeper to Veronica; she was part of her family.

Veronica had introduced her to Logan and then had bragged about how she taught her to bake. Logan had teased her that he didn't know one girl that could bake and Veronica had promised to bake him some cookies later.

Logan had had looked with interest around her room. She had a big bulletin board by her desk and it was full of pictures of her friends, dog and her life in LA. Logan noticed there was a picture she took of him on the beach there as well. He had been touched that she put his picture up on the board in her room.

They had gone for a swim in the pool. She had challenged him to a game of water basketball and Logan with his superior height and water skills had easily beat her but she had made it fun. She is quite athletic and liked to talk smack during the game. He had been very amused by her manner.

They had followed their game by a soak in the hot tub. Veronica had been demanding a rematch of their basketball game and then had moved on to challenging him to a game of pool. He had laughed at her but had agreed to school her at pool another day.

Later after a shower together they had dressed and gone in the kitchen where he watched her make cookies. She surprised him again as it was obvious she was proficient in the kitchen.

Thinking about it later he realized that she was right in that they would end up friends. They talked about their pasts and things they had done. She was really easy to talk to and was truly interested in what he had to say and his perspective on things. As they talked, he had eaten the delicious cookie dough until he felt a little sick.

Veronica's father had come home from LA and had been ecstatic she had baked her famous snicker doodles.

Logan was interested in Veronica's close and loving relationship with her father. She had asked him if she could host one of the poker games. He had immediately agreed merely asking how much she was going to win this time.

A little offended at his assumption that Veronica would win, Logan had good naturedly complained that she had never played any of them before. Laughing, Mr. Mars had patted his shoulder and said, "Be prepared to lose your money."

Giggling at her father's teasing, Veronica had put on an oven mitt and pulled a pan of cookies out of the oven. As she worked she explained that the buy in was a thousand dollars and there would be six players for four weeks with the finals during the fifth weekend.

Mr. Mars leaning against the counter watching her work commented, "So you will win twenty three thousand?"

Veronica put the cookies on a cooling rack and a little absently had answered, "We'll see."

Turning from putting the next batch of cookies in the oven she asked, "So would the third weekend be OK for me to host?"

Mr. Mars agrees and says, "I'll ask Meredith to make snacks for your guests."

Veronica nods enthusiastically and says, "Ohhhh…. Maybe she will make her chicken wings."

She turns to Logan animatedly describing how great her chicken wings are and the different flavors she makes. He smiles at her enthusiasm about food.

When Logan refused supper stating he felt a little sick, Mr. Mars had laughed and commiserated stating it was really hard to stop eating Veronica's baking. Logan had easily agreed. They were the best cookies he had ever eaten. She was quite surprising.

Logan went home leaving Veronica alone with her father for supper and then she had wanted to get ready for school the next day. He was again struck at how much fun he had with her just doing ordinary things like walking on the beach with her dog, swimming in the pool and watching her bake in her kitchen. She was the most extraordinary, ordinary rich girl he had ever met.

He was so attracted to her on so many levels. She was really cute and had such a big personality for her tiny body. She was so much fun and so easy to be around. She kept him on his toes and was a girl who knew what she wanted yet she was thoughtful of what he wanted.

He had initially been attracted to her outer body and her bubbly personality but now their relationship had morphed into so much more. He really liked her. He liked the Veronica under her hot body. He liked how he felt around her and he liked how she cared about him; not his money or his name.

Last night lying in bed after talking on the phone with her, he had thought about their relationship. He realized that besides Lilly, Veronica was the only girl who dated him for him. Part of what kept him going back to Lilly was that she got him. Now he had that with Veronica and he was really torn. He found that although he wanted to go back to Lilly, he just couldn't. He just couldn't give up the way he felt around Veronica. For the first time in their three year relationship, he wasn't going to run back to Lilly. She could wait until he was finished with Veronica. For once Lilly Kane could wait for him.

Logan walks past Dick and Cassidy who are standing by Dick's locker. Dick calls him over and tells him about how upset Lilly was when they left his mansion on Saturday.

Surprised that Lilly wasn't alone, Logan clarifies, "You were there?"

Dick tells him how he and Madison came with Lilly.

Logan frowns in anger and says, "I need to take Lilly off the list at the security gate. Ronnie and I don't need another unwanted visit."

Cassidy and Dick look at Logan in surprise. Dick says, "Dude, Lilly wants you back."

Logan looks over at Dick and questions, "Do I need to take you off the list?"

Dick frowns and says, "No man. I just thought you would want to see Lilly."

Logan looks up the hall and then back at his friends. Quietly he tells them, "I'm with Veronica now."

His friends see he is planning on continuing to see Veronica.

Dick smirks and asks, "Is she as tight as she looks?"

Logan frowns at Dick and says, "Shut up Dick."

He heads off to his locker.

During second period, Logan arrives with Veronica. He waits while she hands the note from the office placing her in this class to Mr. Cartwright and then he walks with her to his normal seat pulling her to sit in the desk next to him. It is Logan's only pre AP class and he knows Veronica is taking four this semester.

Ordinarily the class would be interested to see the new girl but this new girl is dating Logan so she is very gossip worthy. She is wearing a short black miniskirt with a red t-shirt and belt. When she moves her shirt rises up showing her flat abdomen and belly ring. Her waist and hips are tiny. She looks short beside Logan. Her blonde hair and blue eyes are a nice contrast for Logan's dark hair, eyes and muscular physique. She doesn't look upset that everyone is looking at her and unlike Lilly Kane, she smiles at everyone around her when she is introduced.

Before lunch Logan walks down the hall and sees his petit, beautiful girlfriend looking at a bulletin board. He walks up behind her and pulls her into his arms.

Veronica feeling Logan hug her from behind turns in his arms and places her hands on his chest. Logan looks at the announcement board and then back at his girlfriend in question, "Ronnie, what are you looking at?"

Veronica tilts her head back to look up admiring how handsome he is. She tells him, "I'm going to try out for soccer."

Logan looks surprised but smiles pulling her closer. "Short shorts and knee socks."

He puts a hand on his chest and adds dramatically, "Are you trying to kill me?"  
Veronica giggles, "So knee socks do it for you?"

Logan nods; his eyes twinkle down at her.

She can't help but smile at his goofiness. She says, "Good to know."

Logan gently pushes her hair back over her shoulder and asks her how long she has played soccer.

Happily she tells him about playing since she was in elementary school and playing for her high school in LA. Excited at the idea of playing soccer for Neptune, she says, "I'm glad that I didn't miss tryouts with the move. I still have three tryout days."

Logan teases Veronica about being an overachiever at lunch. The 09ers listen as Veronica tells Logan he should take more AP courses. They all look in shock at how close they have gotten and how they talk easily together. Logan says, "I was thinking I'll just move to whatever college you go to and be your boy toy."

Veronica looking at her deli sandwich says a little absently, "No Logan, if you are bored, I will never make it to any of my classes. You are going to need to take classes of your own."

Logan smirks at her and says, "Are you saying I would be distracting?"

Veronica lifts up her sandwich bun and removes the tomatoes. She puts them on Logan's plate.

Looking up at him she sees his smirk and gives him one of her own, "Absolutely."

She puts her sandwich back together and reaches over to steal one of Logan's chips adding, "Although I am definitely not complaining."

Logan laughs and hugs her. He picks up the tomatoes and puts them on his sandwich. He swats her hand away from taking another chip and asks, "I don't do regular work. Why would I take AP courses?"

Veronica pouts a little that he stopped her from stealing his chips and then lifts her sandwich up to take a bite. She chews as she thinks and then after she swallows she teases, "Well you will be in classes with Duncan, Meg, Cassidy…." She leans in and says huskily, "and me."

Enjoying her teasing manner he agrees, "That's true."

Veronica leans closer and says, "I think a studious Logan would be very hot."

The group listening sees Logan is really enjoying her flirting.

Logan laughs and says, "I'm hot all the time."

Veronica leans up and whispers something in his ear.

He immediately looks down at her with his brown eyes darkening at whatever she said, "I may need more persuading."

Veronica kisses him gently and quietly tells him, "I can be very persuasive."

Leaning in to whisper in her ear, Logan agrees, "That you can."

He laughs when he sees that she has taken another one of his chips.

Taking his attention from his girlfriend, Logan starts asking the 09ers who wants to be in the poker tournament. He explains the set up and talks about how he is going to host week 2 and Veronica is hosting week 3. Casey immediately agrees to host week 1 and John agrees to host week 4. Derek jumps in and agrees to host the finals. Sean chimes in and asks Derek if he will still want to host if he doesn't make the finals. The guys all hoot at Sean's question. The guys move on to teasing Veronica about wanting to play in week three because she will be easy money. She bats her eyes at them and says, "I will have to be on top of my game to beat you big strong men."

They all laugh at her teasing manner and easy way she takes a joke. They don't dare tease most of the other 09er girls.

Lilly sitting with her posse at the next table is frustrated to see that Logan is wrapped up in the new girl. He hasn't even noticed she is trying to make eye contact with him.

Many students sitting in the Quad are getting their first look at the new girl. The guys are definitely noticing how good looking she is and how well she seems to get along with Logan Echolls. She definitely makes him smile and laugh. She is not Logan's usual interim girl. The talk is that this Veronica is new and doesn't understand Logan and Lilly's relationship.

The rumors are that her father is rich and powerful. She lives on the prestigious road with the Kanes, Echolls and the mayor in the heart of the 09er district. Some of the students think that Logan is just using her until he gets back together with Lilly. Others think that Logan likes this new Veronica and that times are changing in the 09er world. The king has selected a new queen. Either way it should be interesting to watch.

Logan walking beside Veronica to her locker after lunch listens as she talks to Meg about meeting after school. When Logan complains he isn't going to see her she laughs at him and tells him that he shouldn't come between a girl and the mall.

Meg tells Duncan and Logan that she is going to show Veronica the mall and where the best stores to shop are in.

Logan teases her by saying he can tell her that and he names two lingerie shops. Meg blushes a little and Veronica just laughs at her outspoken boyfriend.

Veronica mentions that she has to buy some new cleats and shin pads as her soccer equipment is in LA.

Duncan walking with them gives her advice on what stores to go to for her soccer equipment.

She smiles happily at him and then asks Meg if they can all eat supper together.

Duncan is agreeable but has soccer practice after school. Logan tells his best friend he will pick him up after soccer practice and they can meet the girls for supper. Meg happily says she will phone her parents and tell them.

The couples split with Logan walking Veronica to her locker and Duncan walks with Meg to hers.

In the afternoon Logan and Veronica don't have any classes together. Veronica is in advanced classes and her option is art while Logan is in journalism.

Logan intercepts Veronica as she and Meg walk towards Meg's car. He pulls her into his arms and tells her he is going surfing with the guys. He teases her that she should forget about shopping and come and watch him surf.

Adopting a bored air she says, "If you've seen one half naked guy, you've seen them all."

Logan pretends to be offended but the two girls can see he is amused by her snarky manner.

Logan leans down and kisses her. Veronica wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

He tells her he will see her for supper and he heads off towards his car.

The students in the parking lot see Logan's quick interaction with his girlfriend. They can see their attraction to each other. This is different than Logan's other interim girls. He didn't seem to be that into them. Logan is definitely into this Veronica. He is so much more relaxed with her. She seems to bring out the old happy Logan. He is possessive of her always holding her hand or wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She seems to enjoy his attention and relaxes happily into his arms. She has no problems being known as Logan's girl.

The 09ers are not sure what to think. This new Veronica is not an ordinary interim girl. She has a more intense relationship with Logan. He tells his friends how she met his parents and really gets along great with his mother. They know that Logan's father has gone away and won't be back much for the next few months. Lynn has gone to be on set with him for a few weeks so Logan is alone in the mansion. Dick has told them that Lilly found Logan and Veronica together and is upset. They all imagine that Logan is spending a lot of quality time with his new girlfriend. In addition this Veronica is an 09er in her own right. If she were just moving to Neptune she would definitely be an 09er even not being Logan's girlfriend. Now Duncan Kane and Meg Manning are having dinner with Logan and Veronica. The situation is just complicated.

Although Logan hasn't examined his feelings that closely, Veronica is healing the place inside him that thinks he is not adequate. His ex girlfriend always needed other guys and his mother doesn't love him enough to protect him from his abusive father. Deep inside he has the scars that he is not good enough to be loved. Veronica seems to be content and pleased to be with him. She is like a salve to his soul. Right now he really really likes being with her.

Lilly watching from her car sees the closeness between Logan and Veronica. Their relationship is too close. Logan is finding this new girl too interesting. Lilly decides she has to do something soon to break them up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Story so Far: Keith Mars, wealthy owner of Mars Security, and his sixteen year old daughter Veronica move to Neptune. Veronica walking her new pit bull puppy on the beach meets sixteen year old Logan Echolls who is moping after one of his frequent break ups with his girlfriend of three years Lilly Kane. There is an instant chemistry between Logan and Veronica. He is attracted to her fun and bubbly personality. They decide to date. Veronica meets the 09ers at a beach party and immediately fits in upsetting Lilly who decides she needs to get Logan back. She surprises Logan in his bedroom the next morning and ends up surprised herself when she finds Veronica with Logan. To Lilly's chagrin Veronica fits in easily with the 09ers and the rest of the school. _

_From last chapter: Lilly watching from her car sees the closeness between Logan and Veronica. Their relationship is too close. Logan is finding this new girl too interesting. Lilly decides she has to do something soon to break them up. _

She puts her plan into action the next morning.

Veronica a little frustrated opens her locker. She drove herself to school this morning because she is going to try out for soccer after school. Stupidly she had forgot her soccer bag and had to go back home for it. Of course that made her a little late and she ended up parking on the other side of the parking lot. Now she missed meeting with Logan before school.

The student body watches on morning TV news as Doug White the quarterback of the football team leans against the locker next to Veronica's. She is putting her books in her locker. She looks over at him. She pauses and asks, "Can I help you?"

Doug leans very close and gives Veronica a winning smile. He says quietly and confidently, "I've been watching you."

Veronica in a hurry looks back at her locker and finishes putting her books away. She says, "Stalking is illegal in California."

The student body laughs at her obvious disinterest in the very popular athlete.

Doug not put out all by her disinterest laughs and puts his hand on her arm. He turns her to face him. Giving her a sexy look he says, "I think we should get together."

Veronica frowns at him and pulls at her arm to get him to release it. Doug holds on. Veronica a little exasperated says, "Look…." There is a pause and she says, "What is your name?"

There is an audible gasp from the students watching the video. Everyone knows who Doug White is.

Doug looks a little taken aback. He is used to girls being thrilled he talks to them. He looks at her and sees she is not joking; she really doesn't know who he is.

The students watch as he pulls her closer to him. Veronica is pulling back but it is obvious Doug is stronger. Showing his dimples he says, "Doug White."

"Look Doug, I am dating someone" Veronica says as she attempts to pry his fingers off her arm.

Doug smirks and says, "Everyone knows Logan is going to get back with Lilly if he hasn't already." He leans closer to her and says, "You'll be all alone."

Veronica stops trying to pry his fingers off her arm and answers smartly, "If you know I am dating Logan, why are you bothering me?"

Seemingly unimpressed at the thought of her dating Logan, Doug says sarcastically, "I'm a step up girl."

She pulls harder on her arm to get Doug to release her. "Logan will not be happy you are hiting on me."

Smug and confident, Doug tells Veronica that Logan won't believe her. He adds, "No one will believe you didn't hit on me."

Frowning at his attitude, Veronica says, "Even if I wasn't dating Logan, I wouldn't be interested in you."

She pushes him away. When he doesn't release her she says, "Let me go."

"You'll look good on my arm." Doug leans in to kiss her.

Veronica stomps hard on his foot and twists her arm breaking his grip. She brings her knee up hard into his groin. It drops Doug to his knees.

Veronica shuts her locker and says, "FYI Doug. My father made me take self defense classes. Stay away from me."

Veronica walks off towards her first period class leaving the popular quarterback on the floor by her locker.

Logan sits in home room looking at the monitor. His heart skipped when he saw Veronica and Doug on the monitor. Was he going to see Veronica fooling around on him? He watches as Doug puts his best moves on Veronica. It is obvious that Doug is used to getting any girl he wants. When she told him she was dating someone, everyone could see that Doug felt that Veronica would choose him over Logan.

Having the whole school witness his girlfriend remain faithful made Logan feel good. Who is he kidding? It made him feel great! Logan had been humiliated by Lilly so often that he wasn't expecting any girl to pick him first.

Logan had laughed out loud when she dropped Doug on the ground with the kick to his groin. All the guys had winced knowing how much that had hurt.

Logan had no idea about the self defense classes but they made sense. Her dad would be worried about his petit daughter. She could take care of herself but Logan was going to have a chat with Doug.

Eager to talk to his girlfriend, Logan is disappointed when Veronica is not in second period. Meg and Duncan tell him that Veronica had been called in to see the principal from first period and hadn't come back. Logan looks at them worried, "Do you think she has been suspended?"

Duncan leans in and tells Logan how Veronica had questioned Meg after she saw the video on the homeroom newscast. Apparently there was a lot of her father in her because she wanted to know how it got on the news, who had filmed it and how this person knew she would be alone and Doug would be hitting on her. Logan had thought about how Madison and Dick had walked past Veronica's locker and convinced him to go to first period with them. He thinks about Veronica's questions and finds he is curious about who had set the whole situation up. Yes he was going to have a real talk with Dick and then Doug.

Logan in third period hears that Veronica's father was called in. The office aide is an 09er. She tells Logan that Veronica sat waiting outside Principal Clemmons office until her father came. They both went into Clemmons office. When they finally came out, her father had kissed her forehead and Veronica had been sent to ISS. Susan tells Logan that Doug was also sent to ISS.

Logan sat at lunch with Duncan and Meg. Meg tells him that she took Veronica the work from the classes they were in together. She said Doug was sitting on the other side of the room to Veronica. Veronica told Meg that her father insisted she be allowed to try out for soccer after school despite the fact she was in ISS for kneeing Doug. Logan smiles at how her father used his position to get the rules changed for Veronica. Truly though it really isn't fair that Veronica miss soccer tryouts because a guy hit on her and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Logan gets Dick alone and he doesn't know anything about who filmed Veronica and Doug. He says Madison got him to walk up the hall towards Veronica's locker in the morning but he doesn't know why she wanted to walk that way.

The talk of the school is the the knee in the groin that Veronica had given Doug and her assertion that her father had made her take self defense classes. The guys were talking about her like she was some kind of hot warrior. Half the school thought she was crazy to turn Doug down when Logan would probably get back with Lilly soon and the other half were impressed she was faithful to Logan. All in all there was lot of talk about the Doug-Veronica-Logan triangle.

After school Logan and a few 09er guys sit in the stands watching the girls' soccer tryouts. Logan watches Veronica stretch and warm up. He felt his body tighten at her flexibility. She was wearing short shorts and knee socks. Logan groaned at the sight.

As he watched he could see she was pretty good at soccer. She did well in the drill portion of try outs. She was a fast runner and Logan saw the track coach looking at her times. He could see the coach was thinking of recruiting her for track too.

Veronica shone when the scrimmage started. She had game. She scored three goals and made a lot of good plays. She was relentless on defense too. Duncan sitting beside Logan said, "Wow she's good." Logan had nodded and continued watching her.

At the end of practice the coach had called Veronica over and talked to her. Logan could see Veronica was happy during their conversation. The track coach went over and joined in the conversation and she talked to them both for a few minutes. The 09ers left and Logan waited for Veronica to finish.

Logan walked down the stands to wait for her on the sidelines. He sat beside Veronica as she changed her shoes and put her cleats in her bag. She hugged him happily and excitedly told him that she made the Varsity soccer team.

Logan returned her hug and congratulated her. He adds, "I see the track coach talked to you too."

The students watching can see that Logan and Veronica are still dating despite all the rumors to the contrary today. Logan watched her practice and came down to talk to her afterwards. They look affectionate.

Veronica looking at her boyfriend tells him that the track coach asked her to consider running track as well. She tells Logan that she agreed to be timed after her ISS was over.

Logan teased her that the guys thought she was a warrior now after her television debut. He pulled her close and put a hand up to caress her cheek. He is grateful that she chose him so publicly.

Veronica enjoys his touch for a few moments and then pulls away to look up at him. "I'm not interested in anyone but you."

Logan leans down and puts his forehad to hers. He smiles at her and says, "That was obvious."

Logan lets go of Veronica and then stands pulling Veronica to stand beside him. He reaches down and picks up her soccer bag.

He looks at Veronica and tells her that Doug deserved what he got but that he is going to talk to him.

Veronica walks with Logan towards the parking lot with a small frown on her face. Suddenly she stops and puts her hand on Logan's arm to stop him. "Logan, my dad was upset that Doug touched me. When he saw the video, he really gave it to Principal Clemmons."

Logan smirks. He knows how fiercely protective of Veronica her father is.

Veronica bites her bottom lip and says, "Logan, Doug got ISS too. My father wanted him suspended but Vice Principle Clemmons was really reluctant because a suspension would ruin his chances at a scholarship." She pauses and then says, "During ISS I asked him why he would hit on me."

Meeting his gaze she continues, "He doesn't know me and he has lots of girls who would date him."

She pauses and looks around. She sees no one is standing close enough to hear. She says, "He said Lilly asked him to do it."

Logan looks surprised and in his surprise misses that Veronica is upset. She saw the look of almost pleasure on his face that Lilly would work that hard to get him back. She felt her heart sink in her chest. She knew that it was a real risk that Logan would go back to Lilly. She had told herself that she would just enjoy dating Logan until he went back to his ex girlfriend. He is a handsome guy and a lot of fun. But now Veronica thinks she really likes him.

Veronica feels the tears well up. She ruthlessly pushes them back. She says, "I need to head home to shower. I'll call you later."

She reaches over and tries to take her bag from Logan. Logan continues to hold the bag. He offers, "I'll wash your back."

Veronica with her head down says, "I don't think you want to be caught in my shower or bedroom in a compromising position."

Logan grimaces knowing he wouldn't want to face her father. He says, "I imagine he knows we are together."

Veronica nods. She says her gaze still on the ground, "Yes but if you don't see it you can pretend it doesn't exist."

She says, "It's a Mars trait."

Veronica takes her bag from Logan and walks off.

Logan notices the odd tone in her voice. He catches up and pulls her to a stop beside her car and says, "Is everything OK Veronica?"

Veronica looks over at her car and says, "No Logan, it's not."

"What's wrong?" he asks worried.

Veronica looks up at Logan and he sees the tears she is trying to hold back pool in her eyes. She says, "I could see that you are pleased that Lilly would work so hard to get you back."

Logan looks taken aback and then a little guilty.

Veronica seeing the look uses her keychain and unlocks her car. She opens the back and throws in her soccer equipment. She depresses the button to shut and lock the back of her car. Taking a deep breath, she walks back over and stands in front of Logan.

Wanting to know but not wanting to know she asks, "You are seriously considering getting back with her, aren't you?"

Logan admits, "I know she hasn't changed. I just still have feelings for her."

Veronica says frustratedly, "Logan what do you think she offered Doug to get him to hit on me and jeopardize his scholarship."

She sees the look on Logan's face and knows he knows but he wants her anyways. She says abruptly, "I need to go."

She gets in her car and starts it and drives off.

Logan watches her car as it leaves the parking lot. He can see she can't believe he could still want Lilly after what she has done. He knows that he has hurt and upset Veronica. He doesn't blame her for being upset. He had led her to believe he was happy with her. Then he had been pleased that Lilly had been willing to work to get him back. He feels a pain in his chest as he watches her drive off. He feels really torn.

That evening after supper, Logan calls Veronica. She answers immediately and greets him quietly. He tells her he wants to see her.

Veronica says tiredly, "Not tonight Logan. I am just going to walk my puppy and then head to bed. I'm pretty tired from soccer tryouts."

Logan worried at her defeated tone asks, "Veronica, are you breaking up with me?"

Immediately she answers, "No Logan, I'm not."

Logan is surprised at the relief he feels that she is not dumping him.

There is a pause and Veronica says, "Logan we will need to talk about this but can it be another night? I am tired and upset. It is not the best situation to talk now."

Logan unsure of what she is feeling tells her, "I want you to be open with me."

"I will be honest with you Logan." she tells him, "It's just I learned from my dad's business that words can be used as weapons just as much as fists can."

She sighs and adds, "They both can leave bruises and scars. Right now I feel like I might say something hurtful if we talk and I wouldn't mean it. I would feel badly if I said something to hurt you because I'm hurt and angry. Can we please just talk tomorrow?"

Logan a little surprised by her statement agrees, "OK Ronnie."

Veronica says, "Thanks Logan. Have a good sleep." She quietly hangs up.

Logan sits out by the pool and relaxes in the fresh air. He is not sure what to think. On one hand he really wants to get things straightened out between them tonight. He doesn't like uncertainty in their relationship. He has always been able to be certain of Veronica. It was one of the things he really liked about her. She was forthright and open with him.

On the other hand what she said makes sense. He and Lilly had used words as weapons against each other and Logan knew he had the scars inside to prove it. His father was always telling him it was his fault and he was a huge disappointment. Logan knew in his head his father's anger was not his fault but part of him was hurt by it. His mother always sighed after a beating and told Logan he should not have antagonized his father; like his father wouldn't have found a reason to beat him no matter how small. The scars outside healed but the scars inside were still there.

Logan thought about how much his life had changed with Veronica. She is fun, caring and a really good person. He thinks about her assertion that she would feel badly if she said something to hurt him in anger. He really likes that she cares about him. He likes that she values him. He knows he is feeling better about himself with her. He feels good about their relationship and he really likes her. He just thinks he might love Lilly. How sick is that? He lets Lilly abuse him and lie to him and he always takes her back. He thinks about how he views his marriage with Lilly someday as full of fights. He knows she will fool around on him and he will always take her back. He knows his mother thought she could change Aaron and of course she hadn't. Now look at the mess her life was in.

Logan went upstairs to his bedroom and showered. When he came out of the shower he looked at his big bed. He looked over at the pictures of him and Veronica on his bedside table. He thought about how passionate she was with him and how she liked to be with him . He looks at the drawer in his dresser where she keeps some of her extra clothes. He wishes he could love her and not Lilly. His life would be so much better if he could. He goes to bed after taking one of his mother's pills. He knows he won't sleep tonight without help. He will keep seeing Veronica's hurt face and know he is an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

_Story so Far: Keith Mars, wealthy owner of Mars Security, and his sixteen year old daughter Veronica move to Neptune. Veronica walking her new pit bull puppy on the beach meets sixteen year old Logan Echolls who is moping after one of his frequent break ups with his girlfriend of three years Lilly Kane. There is an instant chemistry; they decide to date. To Lilly's chagrin Veronica fits in easily with the 09ers and the rest of the school. Lilly decides she has to break Logan and Veronica up. She gets the quarterback of the football team to make a play for Veronica and has it filmed. Veronica resists him and ends up kneeing him in the groin. _

The next day Logan doesn't see Veronica at school. She is in ISS. He is worried about how she is feeling. Is she still hurt and upset with him? Does she think he might have gone back to Lilly today?

The school watches as Logan pointedly ignores Lilly during their classes together and at lunch. They are not sure what happened but Logan is obviously not pleased with his ex girlfriend. There are rumors that she put Doug up to going after Veronica in order to break Logan and Veronica up.

The truth is Logan decided that he can't get back with Lilly right now. Last night he thought about how Veronica chose him and how great it made him feel. She valued him even when she didn't know everyone was watching. Although Lilly wanted him back, she didn't care if he was humiliated in front of the whole school. If he went back to Lilly now it would be like he was rewarding her for not caring about him and punishing Veronica for caring about him.

He finds that for the first time he is really torn about getting back with Lilly. He knows if he was dating anyone but Veronica, he would swallow what is left of his pride and get back with Lilly immediately. It's just he doesn't want to hurt Veronica. She has done nothing wrong. In fact she has been a great girlfriend to him. It is not her fault that he is a pathetic loser who loves a girl that obviously doesn't care if he is hurt and humiliated.

Duncan, seeing his best friend is angry with his sister, catches Logan alone to talk to him. Logan sighs when Duncan asks him why he is ignoring Lilly. He tells him that Lilly set him up to be humiliated in front of the whole school. He outright asks Duncan if he would want to talk to Meg if she had treated him like that. Duncan admits he wouldn't like it but points out that he and Lilly have a history of very public breakups and make ups. Logan is quiet for a few seconds and then he says a little sadly, "Maybe I am tired of it all."

Duncan pats his best friend's shoulder and reassures him, "You know Lilly loves you. You two will end up married."

Duncan expecting Logan to admit he loves Lilly is surprised when Logan looks down at his feet and says, "You're right. With my history I probably won't end up with a girl like Veronica. She deserves someone who can give her a more normal life." Logan without further conversation walks off leaving his long time friend looking after him in confusion.

Meg watching their discussion goes over to talk to her boyfriend. She sees his puzzled look and asks him what Logan said. Duncan tells her and Meg looks up at Duncan with surprise and then sadness. She tells her boyfriend, "I think Logan really likes Veronica." She adds, "Veronica treats Logan a lot better than Lilly does."

Duncan looks at Meg and says defensively, "That is just Lilly's way. She's wilder. She will settle down someday. She loves Logan."

Meg says, "In the meantime she is hurting Logan when he really doesn't need that."

Duncan looks down the hall where his friend walked away. He is torn. He loves his sister. He knows how upset she is with her home life and he knows his parents do favor him. He sees how much that hurts her. Although he understands that Lilly is just reacting to her pain, he also knows Meg is right. Logan is hurt when his sister fools around on him. Duncan also knows about Logan's problems at home and how Logan sees himself as a bad risk for a nice girl. Now he is dating Veronica who is smart, pretty and has proven that she is faithful to him. Initially Duncan thought Logan should just take Lilly back but now he doesn't know what to think. He hurts for Lilly because she is truly upset; she does love Logan and wants him back. He is also hurting for Logan. Duncan can see he is upset that Lilly would try and hurt him again. Logan seems to have real feelings for Veronica. It's a mess!

After school Veronica goes straight to soccer practice and Logan doesn't see her. He walks past where the girls' soccer team is practicing and sees that Veronica is happy practicing soccer. The coach works them hard but Veronica is part of the team. He can see her laughing and joking with the other players. He leaves a message on her cell phone asking her to call him when soccer practice is over and Logan heads home. There is nothing he can do except wait until she is free to talk to him. He sits at home playing play station wondering if she is going to call him.

He snatches his phone up when he hears her ring tone. He depresses the answer button and says, "Ronnie."

He's immediately relieved when her usual cheerful voice comes back over the phone, "Logan, I missed seeing you today."

He comments, "You have to promise not to beat up any more boys. I am not sure I could handle a suspension."

"Well I can't promise that." Veronica says teasingly, "I am hoping that since everyone got to see what happens to guys who won't take no for an answer. I won't have to deal with too many unwanted events."

Amused at her manner, he points out, "You could leave them for me to handle."

Veronica laughs, "What fun is there in that?"  
Logan laughs as well.

When their laughter dies he asks his voice a little tentative, "Well are you up for dinner and maybe a movie tonight?"  
Happy to be seeing him, Veronica readily answers, "Sure. I still need to shower and get ready."

"One hour then?" he questions.  
Veronica answers, "Great. I see you then."

Logan tells her bye and hangs up. He looks at the phone for a few seconds and wonders how their night is going to go. She seemed happy to talk to him and go out on their date.

He imagines that their talk tonight is not going to go well. If he were a good guy, he would let her find a guy who would be better for her. Veronica deserves to date a guy who loves her and is not hung up on his ex-girlfriend. He loves Lilly and thinks that maybe he and Lilly are both so twisted that they belong together. Truthfully he shouldn't have started dating Veronica. He was selfish and now he is going to hurt a girl who has been really good to him.

Surprisingly Logan finds Veronica has gotten over being upset. She tells Logan she thought about it and he hasn't done anything wrong. She hugs him and says she knew he loved Lilly and might go back to her. She says she is sorry for getting upset and she wishes she hadn't made him feel badly about it. Logan doesn't know what to say. He returns Veronica's hug and says, "I am really sorry I hurt you though."

Veronica took his face in her hands and said, "I know you are Logan. You are a good guy."

She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss had deepened and Veronica had wound her arms around his neck and enjoyed the kiss. When the kiss ended, Logan had looked down at her in shock and desire. She said, "Nothing has changed Logan. Our deal still stands. If you want to go back to Lilly, you'll tell me and if I find someone else I want to date, I'll tell you. We'll end it and then both move on. It will honest and upfront."

She pauses and looks at him. She says quietly, "Are you still OK with our deal?"

Logan nods speechless. Veronica smiles and leans back in to kiss Logan.

Before Logan drops Veronica off at her house, he stops his car by the beach and says, "Veronica why are you dating me?"

Frowning a little at him she says, "I like you Logan. We have fun together."

Logan clarifies, "No what I mean is why are you dating me? A lot of guys want to date you and they are emotionally free."

Veronica frowns a little and says, "You mean a lot of guys just want to have sex with me."

Logan looks like he wants to argue that fact and Veronica waves her arm before he can speak. She says, "I am not going to be a notch on some guy's belt and I don't really want to be with a guy just to have sex."

He sees she is thinking of how to word what she wants to say. He waits for her to finish. "I am not naïve enough to think that I might end up married to every guy I date but I am looking for more than physical satisfaction."

She shrugs and says, "I guess I believe that sex can be more between two people who truly like and respect each other."

She looks at Logan and shrugs, "Maybe guys don't think like that."

Logan thinks about what she is saying. He thinks that sex with Veronica has been more than the sex he had with other girls he dated when he and Lilly were broken up. He knows he doesn't love her but he really likes her and he is putting more into their relationship than he does with other interim girls.

She interrupts his thoughts, "Right now I don't see why I should look for someone else. I like our relationship. We get along great and have a lot of fun. You keep me satisfied. Who knows what the future holds? I just want to enjoy each day with you and not worry about what may happen."

Logan sees she is serious and that she is happy with the sex they have and their relationship.

Veronica takes his hand and looks at him closely. She says, "Can I ask you something?"

Logan nods.

She bites her lip a little as she thinks about how to ask what she wants to know. Finally she says, "It seems to me that you are always reacting to Lilly's moods." She squeezes his hand gently and explains, "When she wants to be with you, you guys are together and happy but when she wants someone else, you are unhappy and just killing time with a girl you are not really interested in."

Logan frowns a little at what she is saying. Veronica says, "I am probably wording this badly but I hate to think about you just with a girl for sex and being unhappy watching Lilly with other guys."

She sighs and says, "What if you were to try and be happy every day, with or without Lilly? What if you were to find girls who might make you happy instead of waiting for Lilly to want you back? Then when you were apart from Lilly, you could have fun and be happy instead of hurting inside all the time."

She looks up at Logan and asks, "Can you do that Logan? Can you just try and be happy? Can you enjoy today and let tomorrow take care of itself?"

Logan can see she is truly worried about him and doesn't think it is fair that he is so unhappy when he and Lilly are apart.

Finally he says, "I don't know Veronica."

She sighs and looks sad. She says, "I know you love Lilly but you are only sixteen Logan. How many years are you going to be hurt and unhappy when she doesn't want to be with you? Deep inside it is hurting your psyche."

Her eyes are huge in her face as she says, "It's not my business but I really want you to be happy Logan. I really hope you can look for happiness for yourself. You deserve to be happy Logan."

Deeply shocked, Logan looks at the petit blond girl. He has so many emotions swirling in his chest and head right now.

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. Instead of talking he shows her his gratitude and awe that she cares about him.

Logan looks at his ceiling unable to sleep. He has been thinking about his conversation with Veronica and going over his relationships with Lilly and Veronica. He knows he has to make a decision soon but for the first time he truly doesn't know what to do.

He loves Lilly; god knows he loves her. He has never understood her need to have sex with other guys. Logan doesn't want to date or have sex with other girls. He is happy and satisfied with Lilly. It really does hurt him that Lilly is not satisfied with just him.

It's stupid now he thinks about it but he never thought of trying to be happy apart from Lilly. He just thought it wasn't possible. Their breakups were just something he had to endure.

Now is he wondering if Veronica is right and he should look for happiness when he is apart from Lilly? He has really enjoyed being with Veronica. He thinks about their dates and how much fun he has with her. He has not been thinking of Lilly when he is with Veronica. He likes so much about her and he is feeling better about himself with her. He knows she is satisfied physically with him and she has fun with him. He does enjoy having sex with her and he knows they both try and make it good for the other person. It has been more with Veronica. She is so much better than the girls who just want to be seen with him and have sex with him.

He can't stop thinking about how Veronica is worried that he is hurting his psyche by not trying to be happy when he is apart from Lilly. He has never had someone who is truly on his side. Duncan and Meg love both him and Lilly but neither has ever come to him worried about his pain. None of the other 09ers truly care if he is hurting. When she expressed concern that he would have years of unhappiness before he and Lilly got married, it really hit him hard. He has never thought about how much unhappiness is surely in his future.

He never selected a girl who would care about him partly because he didn't want to be in this situation of hurting her when he went back to Lilly. Mostly though he has not been attracted to the girls who might really care about him. He is attracted to Veronica though.

He really doesn't want to hurt Veronica. Yet she doesn't seem concerned about her own pain, she is more concerned with his pain. Veronica thinks he should be looking after himself; he should be trying to find happiness. Logan has never looked at it like that before. His home life is so messed up and neither of his parents worry about whether he is happy or not. He knows Duncan and Meg love him but they also know he is unhappy and they don't do anything to help him. Lilly is just thinking of herself; trying to make herself happy. When she is ready, she comes back to him. She is not concerned he is unhappy and hurting.

He wonders if Veronica's way of enjoying each day and letting the future take care of itself is the way to go. In the long night of reflection Logan leans more and more over to the idea that he should try and enjoy each day. He can see that the more happy days he has, the happier he will be. He needs to do what is best for him.

By the morning he decides that right now he is enjoying his relationship with Veronica and it is best for him to stay with her for now. He is going to try this enjoying every day and just letting the future take care of itself philosophy. Truly Lilly should be happy with it. She thinks like that. She leaves him and goes where she is happy and when she is unhappy she comes back to him. He is going to do that too.

Logan was initially worried that Veronica would act differently with him but she settled back into being his girlfriend emotionally and physically. Over the next few days Logan gradually relaxed and just enjoyed their relationship.

He was constantly surprised by her. She is a true 09er but she sees herself as just another student at Neptune High. Logan is not used to being with someone that not only associates with but makes friends with non 09ers. None of his friends really has friends that are not wealthy. On Wednesday at lunchtime, she had taken him over to a table where a girl with a bright blue streak in her hair was sitting. Veronica had sat with her and pulled Logan to sit beside her. She had introduced her to Logan as Cindy Mackenzie and told Logan to call her Mac. She told Logan that Mac was taking her shopping on Saturday to help her get what she needed to set her computer up for drawing. She explained how in her art class she had to do a project on the computer and the program the school recommended wasn't doing everything she wanted it to so Mac was going to help her get a better program and make sure it would work on her computer. She adds, "Mac is super smart with computers."

Logan looks at Mac with interest. Veronica suggests, "You should get Mac to upgrade your computer. She worked magic with mine even though the guy in the store said I had the best set up."

Logan asks Mac about what she did to Veronica's computer and finds he doesn't understand everything she says but he can see that she knows what she is talking about. He asks her if he can tag along on Saturday and although she is surprised, she agrees he can come.

Logan waves over the delivery guy and pays for the Chinese food he ordered. He offers some to Mac and she says she is a Vegan. Logan easily tells her he ordered chow mien. She takes the carton and Logan offers Veronica her choice of the remaining cartons. Without thought Logan waves Cassidy over and gives him the bag with the rest of the Chinese food to take over to the 09er table. Although Cassidy delivers the food to the table, he comes back and sits with Logan, Veronica and Mac. He knows who Mac is as they are in a lot of classes together. They are both in computer club and Veronica is most of their classes. The talk is easy and light during lunch.

Logan ignores the looks they are getting from the 09ers and the rest of the students. He finds he kind of likes this Mac and it is obvious that Veronica and Cassidy like her as well.

Friday at lunch Veronica had walked into the Quad with Logan but had been called over to where a few girls from the soccer team were sitting. The students in the Quad had watched as Veronica had easily walked over to talk to them and Logan had walked with her. She had greeted them like she had known them forever and Logan had listened as she agreed to go out to supper with them after practice. He had been amazed at how she was comfortable talking to everyone. It was obvious that they all felt comfortable with her as well.

She didn't act like one of the richest girls in the school. She acted like a player on the soccer team. Logan had been impressed as even Duncan who might be president one day did not hang out with anyone not an 09er off his soccer team.

When it became obvious that Logan didn't really know who they were, she had easily introduced them. She was so relaxed and happy to see them that the moment of them meeting Logan was also relaxed and easy. He had charmingly greeted them and then had listened as Veronica told them she would see them at soccer practice. She told a few girls that she would see them in class this afternoon. Then she had walked with Logan over to his table happily chatting about how she was so excited getting to know her teammates. She just knew they were going to have a great season together. Logan had to smile at her genuine happiness at being part of the team.

That night he went to dinner with Veronica and her soccer friends. They went to a restaurant that had a dance floor. A man and woman dressed in salsa costumes got up and began to teach the crowd how to dance. Veronica excited to dance, dragged Logan onto the floor to take a basic lesson. Logan having natural rhythm, picked up the steps pretty easily. Veronica comfortable with her body also had little difficulty with the basic steps. They looked good dancing together. Logan watched as Veronica didn't try and get everyone's attention when she moved to the music. She just enjoyed herself and focused on Logan and her friends. The other thing that surprised Logan was how much fun her new friends were. They got over the fact she was Veronica and he was Logan and just treated them as part of the group. Logan danced with the other girls and Veronica danced with the guys. It was easy going; more importantly, it was a lot of fun. The group saw a different side of Logan with Veronica and Logan got to know students that he had been attending school with since he moved to Neptune but he hadn't taken the time to get to know before. On the way home, he got a telephone call from Casey who updated him on how the first poker party was going. So far it looked like Casey and Sean would be going to the finals. Veronica had merely smirked when he told her. He had pulled his car into a parking lot by the beach and then pulled her into the back seat.

On Saturday morning Logan, Veronica and Mac went to a computer store. Mac helped Veronica pick a good program for her art class and made sure Veronica's computer could handle the program. Mac then helped Logan upgrade his computer. Logan had bought her a component she wanted to thank her for her help. Mac had been thrilled as she could not afford the part but she definitely wanted it. Logan took Veronica and Mac out to lunch and they had a nice time.

Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Meg, Dick and Madison had taken a car to LA in the early afternoon. When they had arrived in LA Veronica had the car take them to her mother's mansion. They were all going to stay there and get ready for the concert. She had shown them around and then introduced them to her mother's housekeeper. She was a quiet woman who was obviously used to Veronica.

Veronica then showed each of them to their rooms and told them to ask for anything they wanted. She happily told them supper would be at five and that there would be snacks served by the pool in an hour. She had shown Logan her room and he had quickly seen that she didn't live here. She had her personal things at her father's house; that was her true home. Logan had pulled Veronica down to her bed and said, "Do you miss living here?"

Cuddling into his side, she had honestly told him that she had loved it in LA. She had loved her school and her friends but she understood that her dad was the one that started the new branches of his company and that although she could have stayed in LA with her mother, she always went wherever her father went.

Logan caressing her hair back off her face commented, 'Well I am so happy you came to Neptune."

He had kissed her and then rolled her under him.

Veronica's mother was in New York so they had the run of the house and the teenagers had enjoyed the afternoon by the pool. Even Madison had to admit that they were having a good time. Her room was beautiful with a good view of the back yard and pool. The snacks out by the pool were good and she was able to work on her tan.

Madison also had time to observe the closeness between Logan and Veronica. He had gone to her room and when they had come out to join the rest of the group, they both looked relaxed and happy. Logan had picked Veronica up and jumped in the pool with her. She had screamed when the cool water touched her warm skin but had not been upset with Logan. She had splashed him and had tried to get away from him. He easily caught her and had pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

The teenagers had relaxed by the pool enjoying the hot sun, good food and iced drinks. Veronica had challenged Dick to a game of pool and they had gone into the house with Logan as the referee. Dick had beaten her and when they came back he was teasing her about it. Veronica had good naturedly taken the loss and encouraged Duncan to go and put Dick in his place. He had gone in the games room and had beat Dick. When the guys came back the three girls were relaxed on loungers by the pool. Veronica had turned on some music and the girls were enjoying the warm afternoon.

Madison spent the afternoon watching Veronica. Lilly upset she hadn't been asked to come had told Madison to get closer to Veronica and find out something they could use against her. Truly Madison couldn't wait for Logan to be done with Veronica. She was rich but she didn't know how to act. This Veronica was new to the group and didn't understand the social structure. She dated Logan and actually thought she could keep him. Plus she talked to and made friends with people outside their social circle. Madison was going to enjoy when Veronica went down. Madison had trouble keeping her expression friendly when she watched Logan and Veronica cuddle in the car and then disappear into her bedroom. Then the little tramp had splashed around with Logan in the pool. Really she acted like a tomboy playing Frisbee, learning to surf, playing in the poker tournament and challenging the guys to play pool.

To Madison's ire, Logan seemed to really like Veronica and the rest of the guys treated her like she was special. Madison could not wait until Lilly put this Veronica in her place.

It was a fun, relaxed evening and the group had been surprised by Veronica's four friends arriving. To everyone's surprise none of Veronica's friends was wealthy. Madison was horrified at having to spend the evening with them and upset that Dick and the other seemed to have fun with them.

Logan liked how excited they all were to see Veronica and how close she was to them. None of them had brought dates but it wasn't long before there were a lot of single guys hanging around them.

Logan had been interested to listen to their stories about partying with Veronica. He was not surprised to find out that she liked to party and knew the best places to go. The concert had been really great and the group had really enjoyed meeting the bands backstage. Even Madison had been impressed by their great tickets and the backstage access. After they went out to eat, Veronica had the car take them to her mother's mansion where the tired teenagers had gone to bed. Madison noted that Logan went in Veronica's room.

Sunday the tired teenagers slept in and then had lunch at Veronica's house before the car took them back to Neptune.

Logan went to Veronica's house after supper and walked on the beach with her and Back Up. While he was on the beach his mother called. He had not talked to her in a while. He told her his news and listened to what she had been doing. His mother upon learning that he was still dating Veronica said, "I think I will see if Veronica would like to go to the spa with me when I come home this week." Logan had promised to pass on her invitation and had hung up.

He had put his phone away and then pulled her to sit down near him. They just sat enjoying the beautiful view and being in the company of someone who they liked and who liked them. Logan relaxed holding Veronica and watching the waves. She was so much fun but could be so calm and steady as well.

Sunday after they got back to Neptune Madison reported to Lilly that Logan and Veronica slept together at Veronica's mother's mansion and that the couple was close. Lilly was not pleased at how well this Veronica was fitting in the 09er group and the school.

She had grabbed Logan's arm after history class on Friday and told him that she wanted him back. He had gently shaken her arm off and said, "I'm having fun right now. That was our agreement right; we have fun with others?" He had walked off leaving her standing there with her mouth open.

Now hearing from Madison that Logan was growing closer to Veronica, Lilly began to worry that she was going to lose Logan. She never thought he would find someone else. She wanted to marry him someday; it was just they were too young to be tied down to one person yet. This just wouldn't do.

_A/N; thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement. I do appreciate you all._


	6. Chapter 6

_Story so Far: Keith Mars, wealthy owner of Mars Security, and his sixteen year old daughter Veronica move to Neptune. Veronica walking her new pit bull puppy on the beach meets sixteen year old Logan Echolls who is moping after one of his frequent break ups with his girlfriend of three years Lilly Kane. There is an instant chemistry; they decide to date. To Lilly's chagrin Veronica fits in easily with the 09ers and the rest of the school. Lilly decides she has to break Logan and Veronica up. She gets the quarterback of the football team to make a play for Veronica and has it filmed. Veronica resists him and ends up kneeing him in the groin. Veronica and Logan grow closer and Logan decides he should just take a page out of Lilly's book and enjoy himself while they are apart. _

Lilly looks at Veronica's school internet page and is surprised by how well done it is. In the personal area she states she is an only child, lives with her father, has a dog named Back Up, recently moved to Neptune, made the varsity soccer team, and she is in a relationship with Logan. Her goals are to go to college and take psychology. Lilly frowns when she sees Veronica already has over two hundred friends listed. Lilly only has the top thirty 09ers listed as friends on her page. She opens Veronica's photo album and sees she has pictures of the soccer team practicing, pictures of her and her dog and a trip to the beach where she learned to surf.

Logan doesn't have to participate in the site because of the risk of his pictures becoming valuable to someone to sell to the paparazzi.

Meg's face book has pictures of their fun time at the concert in LA. In a couple of pictures, Logan and Veronica are dancing to the music with Dick and some girls Lilly doesn't recognize but imagines are Veronica's friends from LA. They look happy. Lilly can see how well Veronica is fitting in at the school and with the 09ers.

* * *

Sitting in Algebra class, Lilly overhears Logan telling Dick he can't go to the Hut with them because he has 'Couple Night' with Veronica. She is surprised to hear that once a week they have a night out just the two of them. The teacher arrives and the conversation ends but Lilly is curious so she talks to Meg during drama class.

Lilly is disturbed to learn that Logan and Veronica take turns planning the special date. Unhappy with what she is hearing, she listens as Meg tells her that on their last date Veronica planned a picnic in the Aquarium after hours. Apparently Veronica's father handles the security for the Aquarium and Veronica talked the night security guard into letting her bring Logan in. They had walked around looking at all the tanks and had watched the dolphins swim and play. Then they had eaten supper in front of the shark tank. Lilly could see that Meg thought it was very romantic. It sounded stupid to her.

* * *

At lunch Lilly got Frank to ask Logan if he was going to the Hut. Dick immediately jumped into the conversation telling everyone loudly that Logan was stuck going on a 'couple's night' with Veronica. He even uses finger quotations around the words 'couple's night'.

Logan merely smirked at Dick and told him there were some advantages to going out alone with a girl; adding that he probably wouldn't understand that dating Madison. The group laughed and started to tease Dick while Madison looked upset.

What upset Lilly the most was when Veronica arrived, she kissed Logan hello and then was immediately teased about having 'couple's night' with Logan. She had easily laughed and teased the guys back that they could learn a thing or two about romance from Logan. The guys had groaned commenting how now their girlfriends would be expecting them to be romantic too. They tease Logan that because he is whipped by his girlfriend, he is ruining it for everyone. Their girlfriends defend Logan.

Logan just listens pleased that Veronica appreciates his romantic side. He refuses to divulge what he has planned for Veronica that night only stating that he was sure she was going to really like it.

She smiled a little mysteriously and teased, "You are going to have a hard time topping the last date you planned."

Logan just leans in and kisses her and tells her he is glad she enjoyed it.

The subject changes and Lilly doesn't learn what dates Logan previously planned or what they are going to do tonight.' She thinks about how Logan and Veronica are making an effort for their relationship. She can't see the point in being romantic. So many people try and make their relationships out to be something more than they really are. They are together because they want to have sex. Logan used to try and be sentimental with her. When she didn't like it, he quit. He never bothered to be romantic with the other interim girls but it is telling that he wants to make Veronica happy.

* * *

In journalism Lilly sits beside Logan and sees that wallpaper on his phone is a picture of Veronica posing in a wet suit holding a surfboard. Lilly snorts when she sees it as she has heard that Logan has been teaching Veronica to surf. Lilly thinks Veronica looks awful with her wet hair and no makeup but she is hearing from the guys that Logan is stoked that Veronica shares his love of surfing.

* * *

The next day at lunch Logan is talking about the poker game in his pool house that night. There is a lot of good natured teasing about who is going to be going on to the championship. Casey and Sean are bragging that they are already in the finals. Some of the guys tease Veronica asking if she is going to wear some revealing clothing when she hosts the party the following week. She laughs and says, "Hey all's fair in war and poker."

Luke frowns and comments, "Isn't that supposed to be love and war?"

Veronica smiles a little and points out, "Well love is a kind of battle, isn't it?"

The guys all laugh at her manner.

Lilly is very curious about what Logan planned for his and Veronica's date night last night so she gets Madison to ask about it. Logan had looked knowingly at Madison figuring out easily that Lilly put her up to it. Meg having already been told about the date by Veronica had jumped in excitedly telling everyone that Logan drove Veronica to a ranch. They went for a horseback ride along the ocean and they had dinner under a canopy a few miles down the beach. The guys start teasing Logan about the date and Casey asks if Logan goes all out like that every time he plans one. Logan glances at Lilly briefly and then says quietly, "It was our one month anniversary." The table goes silent for a few seconds in surprise. They had not really connected that Logan and Veronica had been dating steady that long.

Veronica leaned into Logan and said haughtily, "It's weird but I am not even bored with you yet."

Logan looked down at her and had to laugh at her over the top sophisticated air. She reaches up a hand and caresses his cheek leaning in close to say, "Thank you so much for making last night so special."

He leans down and puts his forehead to hers and says equally as quietly "You are very welcome." He teases, "Although I think you showed your appreciation after dinner." He adds, "A few times."

Leaning up to kiss him she says, "Who could blame me?

He smiles into their kiss. Logan likes that she truly appreciates when he thinks of her. He finds he likes to please her. He likes to make her smile. He also likes that she looks forward to seeing him as well. It is nice when someone thinks you are special and obviously enjoys being with you.

Meg watching is taken with how easily Veronica gets and keeps Logan's attention. Instead of there being a discussion of how long Veronica has been dating Logan, how long Lilly and Logan have been apart this time or god forbid, how long until Lilly and Logan get back together; Logan is leaning in having a private conversation with Veronica. Meg ponders how Lilly is always the center of attention but Veronica is the master of getting her man to pay attention to her. Meg wishes she could learn how to get Duncan to see just her even in a crowd.

Since Duncan is playing poker at Logan's poker party, Veronica asks Meg if she wants to go out. She mentions that The King and I is playing at the local theater. Meg is psyched to go. They decide to eat first and then go and see the play.

Lilly mentions that she is going to a college party. Veronica notices that Logan frowns a little when he hears. She gently takes his hand and squeezes it. Logan looks over at her and squeezes her hand back.

* * *

Veronica and Meg arrive at Logan's and walk out to the pool house. Veronica carried the pizzas she ordered for the poker players and Meg carried the appetizers. When they walk into the pool house, the guys cheer smelling the pizza. When Veronica texted Logan she was arriving with pizza, Logan had called a break. They all get up from where they were sitting around the poker table and go over to have some pizza.

Logan takes the opportunity to hug and kiss his girlfriend.

She and Meg tell the boisterous group that the play was great.

The guys share stories of particular hands during the poker match.

Veronica leans into Logan affectionately and whispers, "You are winning. That's great!" Logan, holding her to his body, smirks telling her, "Easy money." Veronica smiles at her boyfriend's attitude and teases, "Well I don't date losers."

Logan leans down to kiss her again.

The door to the bedroom in the pool house opens and Lilly comes out wearing a very low cut halter top and a short skirt. She is giggling loudly and has her arms wrapped around Charles Brown.

Lilly is looking over at Logan as she comes out of the room. They have obvious just had sex.

Veronica seeing Lilly frowns as she sees what is going on. She gently turns Logan to look at her showing him a picture on her phone. Logan dutifully looks at the picture which is of Back Up in his training collar and vest.

Veronica asks quietly, "What are Lilly and Charles doing here?"

Logan, his voice a little bleak, says, "Lilly got Charles to take Dick's place."

"She's been here all evening?" Veronica clarifies.

Logan nods. Veronica can see his stiff posture.

Veronica pulls Logan easily to the window by the pool where they can't be seen by the guests sitting at the poker table. She pulls his head down and gently nuzzles his cheek. She says earnestly, "I'm so sorry Logan."

He looks at her in surprise. He asks, "Why? You didn't do anything."

She takes his face in her hand and looks him in the eyes. "I am sorry she is deliberately trying to hurt you.

Logan sees she is serious. He says, "I think she is letting me know she doesn't appreciate seeing us together."

Frustrated at Logan's acceptance of Lilly's behavior, Veronica says sarcastically, "Yes so it is OK to then turn around and hurt someone you love because you are mad."

Logan stares at her in shock. She continues not noticing his shock, "That's just wrong!"

She finds herself pulled into his arms and thoroughly kissed. At first she is surprised but then she joins in.

Breathless when it is over she says, "Wow. What brought this on?"

Logan without answering leans down and kisses her again. Right now he couldn't even begin to tell her what he is feeling. He has never had anyone in his life who is totally concerned about his feelings. Logan remembers how when he hurt Veronica she had refused to see him that night because she was upset and might say something to hurt him. She has been loyal, loving and supportive the whole time they have dated.

When he upsets his girlfriend of three years, she goes out of her way to hurt him. His father physically and emotionally abuses him and his mother lets it happen. Duncan and Meg who are his best friends know he is being hurt and just stay out of it. He knows that they are aware when Lilly is fooling around while dating him but remain loyal to Lilly. None of his 09er friends ever defends him.

Logan Echolls' emotions rise up and he doesn't know how to explain what he is feeling so he just channels his emotions into kissing the tiny blond pixie that has begun to change his life.

John comes over looking for Logan as the game is ready to restart. He stops suddenly when he sees Logan and Veronica passionately kissing and obviously wrapped up in each other. He goes back to the table and sits in his seat.

When Cassidy asks where Logan is, John just tells them he is saying goodnight to Veronica.

The guys can tell that John interrupted something more in depth than a simple good night kiss. Lilly sees the look on John's face and is pissed. Instead of appreciating that Logan and Veronica are saying goodnight in private; not rubbing their relationship in her face, Lilly is upset that Veronica came and ruined her plan to upset Logan.

Veronica gently straightens Logan's hair before she steps out of his arms. She whispers, "Kick his ass."

Logan smiles at her and says, "Yes Madam."

He walks her back to the main room of the pool house and gently kisses her goodbye. She waits by the door of the pool house for Meg and then says a good night to everyone. Logan sits in his chair and waits for the next round of poker to start. The group can immediately see that his time with Veronica has totally changed his mood.

He doesn't know why but he actually feels a little better about the evening now he has eaten and got to talk to Veronica for a few minutes. It is weird but he does feel happier when he gets to be with her.

He has been thinking about Veronica's advice for him to try to be happy away from Lilly. He thinks that this breakup he has had more moments of happiness and he knows he has Veronica to thank for it. She has been such a great girlfriend to him. She is pretty special.

He comes back from his thoughts to see that everyone at the table is looking at him. He frowns as he sees that it is his turn play. He picks up his cards and looks at them. He says, "What is the bid?"

The guys at the table look at him surprised as he had obviously zoned out for a few seconds.

Duncan mildly says, "John folded, Cassidy opened with forty dollars and I raised sixty dollars."

Logan merely nods and throws in some chips and says, "Call."

Lilly watching Logan sees that he was thinking of Veronica. She got Dick to withdraw and Charles to take his place to bother Logan. She has been all over Charles tonight touching him and bending down so he gets a good view down her ample cleavage. Then they went to the bedroom and had loud sex. She knew she was upsetting Logan. She was pretty sure he was going to want her back.

When she came out of the bedroom she had not put on new lipstick or brushed her hair. She had kept the freshly fucked look.

She had not counted on Veronica arriving and pulling Logan away from the situation. Lilly doesn't understand how but this Veronica was able to calm Logan down and make him feel better. Now he is thinking of her again.

Logan and Duncan both advance to the next round. Logan knocked out Charles shortly after the pizza break. Charles had left leaving Lilly who had hung around Logan making it clear they could get back together tonight.

When the game was over Logan pulled out his phone and called Veronica. Lilly standing beside Duncan listened in shock and hurt as Logan told his girlfriend he and Duncan advanced to the poker finals and he was going to come and see her.

Logan says goodbye to his buddies and adds as he leaves the pool house, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Let yourselves out."

He walks towards his Xterra anxious to get away from Lilly and anxious to see Veronica.

Duncan is left to take his obviously pissed off sister home.

* * *

Logan's mother arrived back in Neptune Saturday morning and invited Veronica to the spa with her for the afternoon. They both came back from the spa looking happy and beautiful. Veronica's hair had been trimmed and she glowed from the treatments. When Logan's mother went out for supper, he carried Veronica up to his room and locked the door.

Later when they were lying together, Logan commented on how he was grateful she was so good to his mother. Veronica looked at Logan in surprise and said, "Logan my mom doesn't like to spend time with me. Your mom is so easy to talk to and she is so much fun."

Logan pleased, smiles and says, "I'm glad you had fun."

Truthfully he is thrilled that Veronica and his mother get along so well. His mother is important to him and he likes that Veronica treats her with respect and spends time with her.

* * *

Sunday they surf in the morning and then go out with Luke, Kim, Frank, Miranda and Cassidy mini golfing in the afternoon. Veronica is her usual challenging self and she makes Logan laugh when she harasses the guys and him. He ends up beating her by one stroke and she agrees to go where he wants for dinner but maintains he must have cheated.

The 09ers watch as Logan and Veronica flirt and spar throughout the afternoon and they definitely notice how much fun they have together. Veronica cheats by kicking Cassidy's ball and 'accidentally' hitting Luke's ball away from the hole as she hits hers. The guys find her totally amusing. They all go out for supper with Veronica paying for everyone as part of losing the bet to Logan. She pouts at the waiter giving him her card asking him if he is single stating that the guys all ganged up on her and cheated. He is amused by her as he takes her card. Logan laughs at her pouting and leans in to whisper in her ear that she still has to pay up their personal bet.

Veronica looks at Logan and says, "Can't wait."

He smiles at her and says, "Me either."

* * *

Monday at lunch Meg comments on Veronica's hair cut. Veronica smiles as Logan gently runs his hand through it. She says, "Lynn took me to see her stylist. Marcel is so sweet."

Madison shocked and impressed comments, "You got in to see Marcel?"

Absently Veronica answers as she stirs her soup from the deli, "Yes he met us at the spa and did both our hair." She adds as she looks at Logan, "I love how he cut Lynn's hair. She looks so sexy."

Used to Veronica Logan is not surprised she is complimentary towards his mother and doesn't talk about herself. It is part of what is so unusual about her.

Logan smirks as he sees that the 09er girls are shocked that Logan's mother took Veronica to the spa.

Veronica asks the 09er girls what she should try at the spa next time she goes. She listens carefully as the give her advice on which attendant to ask for and what services they like. Logan notes Lilly is not happy that his mother was out with Veronica. He thinks about how Lilly always liked to talk to his father but did not see any need to talk to his mother. Veronica is so very different. She is polite to his father but seems to really enjoy talking to his mother.

Monday evening a few of the 09er girls went shopping and Veronica went with them. Meg later told Logan that Lilly was rude to Veronica about her small breast size but Veronica had quietly changed the subject by asking the other girls what stores in Neptune carried petit clothes. She added that Veronica was nice to Lilly and waited patiently while Lilly tried on clothes in shops that didn't have clothes for Veronica to try on. Meg smiles a little as she tells Logan that Veronica found a skirt for Pam and helped her pick out a dress for her date with Duncan. Logan is surprised to hear that Lilly went along as Veronica didn't comment on her shopping trip except to say that Meg bought a dress that Duncan is going to like and she bought some new shirts. When he saw her she wasn't upset. He is more and more impressed with how she handles herself. He imagines Lilly was a total bitch to her.

* * *

At lunch the next day the 09er guys ask Logan if he is going to Mexico with them on the weekend. They are not sure if he is going to go. When he is broken up with Lilly he usually goes but he is dating Veronica. He shakes his head and when they tease him about being afraid to upset Veronica, he hugs her and says, "Actually Veronica and I are going to LA. I am surfing in the Shoreline Contest.

There is silence at the table as they all take in that Logan has entered a surf contest. Veronica, new to the group, misses their shock that Logan is participating in a sponsored surfing event. She pipes up that they have to leave early on Saturday morning to get there on time as she has the poker tournament on Friday night.

She starts teasing the guys about if she beats them early, maybe she and Logan can head to LA Friday night. As expected the guys who are going to be playing on Friday night react to her teasing.

Veronica leans into Logan and says, "I can nap on the beach in between Logan's runs if I am tired."

The 09ers immediately see that Veronica is going to go and support Logan during the competition. She adds, "I am borrowing my friend Judy's camera. It is better for action shots than mine."

Logan smiles and teases, "You mean when I am surfing right?"

Veronica frowns at her boyfriend as the guys laugh. She hits his arm and says dreamily, "I'll be able to take close up pictures of all the surfers."

Now Logan frowns obviously a little jealous that she is talking about other guys. The guys laugh at Veronica's easy way of turning the tables on Logan. She leans in and says, "Of course I am teasing. You are the only half naked guy whose pictures will be on my bulletin board."

Logan is immediately pacified and leans in to reward her with a kiss.

John asks Logan when he decided to start going to competitions. Logan looks up from cuddling with Veronica and says, "My brainiac girlfriend thinks I need to have some extracurricular activities for my college applications. The only accepted activity I am good at is surfing so…."

The guys all laugh and tease Logan that it is too bad that drinking and chasing girls are not accepted activities by the college acceptance boards.

Logan wisely tells them that the college girls will appreciate his expertise even if the admissions board doesn't.

They all laugh at his pronouncement.

Lilly, Duncan and Meg are all a little shocked that Veronica is pushing Logan towards padding his college application. He has never acted like he would even consider going to college. Mostly he has talked about bumming around Europe spending his father's money.

The talk turns back to the trip to Mexico. Logan leans into Veronica and says, "You know I am going to be missing some wild parties."

She smiles up at him and says, "I'll make it up to you."

His eyes darken a little and he says, "I'm looking forward to it."

She leans closer and tells him, "My mom says she might make it home on Sunday so you may get to meet her."

Logan picks up his piece of pizza and says, "Good."

He asks about Saturday night and if she is still thinking they should go to the dance. Veronica swallows her bite of pizza and tells him that her girlfriends are going and she would like to see them again. Logan is agreeable. They are hot and a lot of fun. He loves to dance so it should be a good time.

The 09ers see how Logan and Veronica are so comfortable talking to each other and how easily they make plans together. Besides being together as a couple they really seem to be good friends. That is really unusual for Logan and an interim girl.

* * *

Tuesday after soccer Veronica arrives at the beach and Logan comes out of the water to see her. He kisses her hello and then notices she has something behind her back.

When she pulls out Logan's favorite smoothie he happily reaches for it. She pulls it away from his hands and deliberately and playfully takes a drink from it.

Immediately affronted Logan tries to take the drink back but Veronica dodges around Meg and Duncan's blanket to get away from her boyfriend.

Quick to chase Logan runs the other way around the blanket only to find Veronica has dodged back and started running down the beach with her prize.

Although she is a fast runner, Logan with his longer stride catches her part way up the beach as she runs around a cement picnic table to avoid him. He wraps his arms around her from behind and lifts her into his body. Easily turning her and placing her butt on the table, Logan stands between her legs. He deftly takes the drink from her hand and puts his other hand in her hair tipping her face up for his kiss. He kisses her deeply; the victor enjoying the spoils.

The group of teenagers watching can see that Veronica has no problem with Logan dominating the kiss. She wraps her arms and legs around him and looks up at him when the kiss is over.

Logan, acting like the smart ass he is, takes a long drink from the cup and then smiles at Veronica when she laughs up at him.

He doesn't resist when she pulls his head down for another kiss.

When they get back to the 09ers, Veronica says her goodbyes and heads up the beach to her car.

To the group's surprise, Logan starts to pack up his stuff and he tells them he is heading out. The guys tease him about following Veronica to her house and Logan merely states he is headed home to change as he is eating at the Mars' mansion tonight. He takes another drink of his smoothie and adds, "Mr. Mars is making lasagna tonight. He is a fantastic cook."

Lilly is not sure what to think. Logan has told her he is having fun with Veronica and when he is done having fun, he will come back to her. She knows that she has given him the same answer in the past when she was dating someone and Logan was waiting for her; but she is finding she is not as happy with the situation as she thought she would be. She never understood why he wasn't agreeable to really enjoying himself in their off periods. She should be thrilled he is finally seeing things her way. He is out having fun enjoying other girls and will be able to feel like he didn't miss anything when they do finally settle down. Lilly should be happy; she finds she isn't. She feels jealous and she doesn't like how she feels.

She tells herself to just enjoy her freedom and have fun until Logan is ready to get back with her. Another part of her is really tempted to get him alone and persuade him to get back with her. She won't admit this to herself but she is beginning to get a little worried about losing Logan and that bothers her.

* * *

Wednesday night Logan and Veronica have a couple's night. Neither talks about it but they are both lovey dovey the next day

Thursday night is the first soccer game of the season for both Veronica and Duncan. Logan tells his best friend that he will bring Veronica over to watch his game after her game. Veronica taunts Duncan that the girls' team will win more games than the boys' team. He defends his team and they decide they should have a bet. The 09ers listen amused at their banter. The girls back Veronica and of course the guys support Duncan. They decide that the loser will have to wear a t-shirt proclaiming the other team is better. Logan listens amused at Veronica's attitude. Lilly watches as Veronica fits in the 09er group and how she effortlessly keeps Logan's attention. Lilly thinks that if Veronica weren't dating Logan, she would like her. The problem is she is dating Logan and she is definitely going after him.

On Thursday night Logan and Veronica arrive after Duncan's soccer game has already started. She is still wearing her soccer uniform but has let her hair out of the pony tail and put on some lipstick. When the 09ers see them Veronica immediately raises her arm in victory yelling, "We kicked butt!" The Neptune High students cheer at her proclamation that the girls team won.

Logan as they walk up the stairs brags, "Ronnie scored two goals." The 09ers cheer and she bows.

Logan notices Jake and Celeste Kane sitting a few rows up from the 09er students. He steers Veronica up the stairs to meet them. Logan introduces Veronica. He is surprised to see that Jake and Celeste have differing reactions to seeing Veronica close up. Jake is pleasant but Celeste is chilly. Logan can see neither is surprised to find out her last name is Mars.

Veronica frowns at Celeste's manner but easily says hello and then goes with Logan to sit with some of the 09ers and watch the game.

When they are seated she leans in and says to Logan, "Wow Lilly is so like her mother, isn't she?"

Veronica's attention is taken by a close play in the soccer game and she misses Logan's start of surprise at her observation. He knows that Lilly thinks she is nothing like her mother but he has always thought she looked like Celeste. He just never thought she acted like her. He can see why Veronica would think so especially after how rudely Celeste treated her tonight. He is puzzled at why Celeste would be so rude to Veronica. He can't imagine that Lilly confided in her mother so he really can't think why Celeste would take such an immediate and obvious dislike to Veronica.

When the Neptune High team scores Logan joins the cheering crowd forgetting Celeste's odd behavior for the time being. Leaning back he puts his arm around Veronica and they watch the game together.


	7. Chapter 7

_Story so Far: Keith Mars, wealthy owner of Mars Security, and his sixteen year old daughter Veronica move to Neptune. Veronica walking her new pit bull puppy on the beach meets sixteen year old Logan Echolls who is moping after one of his frequent break ups with his girlfriend of three years Lilly Kane. There is an instant chemistry; they decide to date. To Lilly's chagrin Veronica fits in easily with the 09ers and the rest of the school. Lilly and the rest of the school watch as Logan and Veronica get closer. She tells Logan she is ready to get back with him. For the first time he refuses telling Lilly he is having fun with Veronica and will come back to her when he is finished having fun. Lilly knows that is what she tells Logan when they are broken up but she doesn't like it when the shoe is on the other foot. _

Logan sits in the lounger relaxing back enjoying the great weather. Veronica, in the next lounger, is talking on her cell phone to what Logan guesses is her mother. He gathers from listening to Veronica's side of the conversation that her mother, who is already two hours late for brunch, is not going to make supper. He doesn't know her reason for being late as Veronica seems to be doing most of the listening. Finally he hears Veronica say, her tone exasperated, "I have school tomorrow. I am not going to wait here for you tonight. I'm going to head back to Neptune before supper."

There is silence on Veronica's end as she is obviously listening to her mother and then she says, "I'll see you the next time I'm in LA, OK?"

She says goodbye to her mother and hangs up with a small huff of frustration.

Logan with his eyes closed behind his sun glasses questions, "Your mother isn't coming home today?"

Veronica looks over at her half naked boyfriend basking in the sun and her bad mood evaporates immediately. She wiggles back into the comfortable material of the lounger and imitates her mother's manner, "No she can't possibly get away right now."

Logan opens his eyes and turns to look over at his girlfriend. He wants to check if she is upset or disappointed. She has relaxed back and has her eyes closed as she sun bathes. He reaches over and gently removes her sunglasses so he can see her eyes. He checks, "You aren't upset?"

She looks over at Logan and says, "I was frustrated but then I looked over and saw I was lying beside a really hot, half naked guy in the warm sunshine." She smirks a little at him and says, "That really improved my mood."

He is not fooled by her happy tone. He can tell she gets disappointed by her mother's lack of interest in her sometimes. He teases her back, "Well I can understand that." He adds quietly, "It's OK to be upset with your parents sometimes."

Touched he cares about her feelings she reaches over and caresses his cheek. She admits, "I'm used to her. She had a great guy who loved her and provided her with all she could want but she still wanted other guys."

Logan removes his glasses and makes eye contact with her. He says, "I'm sorry she hurts you." He turns his head and kisses her hand.

She smiles over at him and says, "I am not going to worry about what I can't change. My dad got custody and he is great! When I visit LA, my dad can't say much about the lack of supervision because my mom signs off that these days I am here count as days in her court mandated visitation schedule."

Logan laughs at her attitude. He smiles as he asks, "So you get to spend quality alone time with me and you don't have to see your mother for a while?"

She smiles back and confirms, "Win/win."

He swings his legs off the lounger and puts out his hand for hers. He says, "Well let's not waste another minute of our alone time out here."

Veronica immediately gets out of the lounger. She pushes Logan back into his lounger as she stands and she starts running towards the house yelling, "Winner's choice."

Logan immediately gets up and starts to chase her. He definitely wants to win this race but even if he loses, he will win.

* * *

Much later he is packing the Xterra as Veronica says goodbye to her mother's housekeeper. He thinks about the last few days.

Wednesday night had been Veronica's turn to plan their date. He was amazed at how much time and thought she put into it. She had happily kissed him hello and then drove him out of the city to a lookout area.

She had pulled out a blanket, picnic basket and a telescope. She had excitedly told him about how tonight was clear and hopefully tonight they would be able to see a star in the Leo constellation that was only going to be visible for a few weeks. As she was setting up the telescope she told him about how the star was bigger than the sun and would burn out a few billion years ahead of the sun in our solar system.

Logan had watched her set up the telescope and had been amused by her enthusiasm. Surprisingly he had really enjoyed looking through the telescope. They had laid on the blanket and looked up at the stars and talked. He related how he and his mother used to go outside and turn off the lights in the house and watched the stars. Veronica told him about how she, her dad and mom used to go to the planetarium and see the stars when she was little. Logan could see it was a happy memory for her.

She had brought a great supper and snuck a bottle of wine to have with it. She had also brought a home made chocolate cake that she knew was Logan's favorite. They spent a few hours alone together and Logan truly enjoyed talking to her. He knew none of what he told her would ever get to the press and she would not tell any of her friends anything important they talked about. He only had that feeling with a few people; he realized that he totally trusted her.

When they had started making out, he had been amused to find she was wearing solar system underwear. She was really one of a kind.

Thursday night had been soccer night. Logan found he liked to watch her play. He was so impressed with how hard she worked on the field and how much of a team player she was. She had two assists in the game and seemed just as happy that one of her teammates scored as she was when she scored. She passed often and she was a tough competitor for such a tiny girl. Logan sat with Mr. Mars and they both grimaced a few times at the hits she took.

Logan learned from the other girls he met on the soccer team that Veronica is already one of the leaders on the team. She works hard in practice and she truly believes they will win if they work hard. The other girls on the team talked about Veronica leading songs for their stretch time and how her obvious happiness and excitement about being on the team has affected their attitude as well. Logan watching parts of a few practices did see that she really loved to be out there whether practicing or playing. Linda confided that Veronica took her aside and asked what was bothering her after one practice. She told Logan that when Veronica found out she and her boyfriend had broken up Veronica sympathized but told her to not let him affect her grades or her fun at soccer. She had leaned in and told him that Veronica gave her great advice. She told her to try to be happy each day and eventually she would look back and see she was happy. Logan at that moment realized that he was happy. Veronica was right. He had fun moments and eventually he looked back and saw that he was happy. He could be happy away from Lilly. Logan doubted that even if he tried to explain to Veronica she would be able to understand what knowing her has done for him. The Fab 4 taught him that he could be happy despite his home life and now Veronica has taught him he can be happy with others beside the Fab 4. He would always love her for that.

Mr. Mars had taken the whole team out after their win for ice cream and then Veronica had driven five other girls over to the boys' game. They had walked up the stairs in their Neptune soccer uniforms and sat around Logan and the other 09er guys. Veronica had again cheered that they won and had happily told the 09er guys that Duncan was one step closer to wearing the pink t shirt that told the school that the girls' soccer team rocked. The girls had all cheered and the 09er guys had laughed remembering her bet with Duncan.

Lilly sitting with the 09er girls had made a huge point of ignoring Veronica and looking daggers at the soccer team for daring to sit with the 09er guys.

Inwardly Logan had smirked because Veronica obviously didn't care about whether she upset Lilly and her 09er girl posse. Veronica would be friends with whomever she wanted. Logan knew that when he and Veronica broke up she would date whomever she wanted and be friends with whomever she wanted and really there was nothing Lilly could really do about it. Logan would never participate in any mistreatment of Veronica and truly he liked a lot of the kids he met through her.

* * *

On Friday night Logan texted Veronica to see how the poker game was going and if he should return the favor and bring pizza to her poker party.

Veronica had immediately texted back that pizza was unnecessary as Merideth made her famous wings.

Logan, after reading the text, tells Duncan and Meg he is going to head over to Veronica's and see how the poker party is going and try the wings Veronica has been bragging about.

Duncan agrees to come and Meg opts to head home so they dropped her off and drove over the Mars' mansion to see how the poker game was going and who their competition might be in the finals.

Logan had immediately been recognized at the gate and let in. He had parked by the garage and had easily walked into the kitchen instead of going directly to the pool house. Duncan had followed and had watched as the Mars housekeeper obviously knew and liked Logan. She had smiled happily to see him and had pulled out a tray of her wings for Logan and Duncan to try. Logan had immediately gone to the fridge and got out two waters and had gone back to the island to sit. He motioned Duncan to sit and introduced him to Meredith.

The two spoiled teenagers had tried the wings and had been really impressed. She made a few different flavors for the party. Logan liked the spicy barbeque and Duncan liked the honey barbeque flavored wings.

Logan talked to Meredith about how much he liked the wings, what Veronica's favorite flavor was and how her children were doing.

Duncan listened amazed as Logan was not close to his parent's housekeepers yet he seemed to really like this Meredith. Duncan soon realized that she had been with the Mars family since Veronica was born and she was more family than an employee. Her own kids had grown and she had traveled with Mr. Mars and Veronica as Mr. Mars opened up all the offices for Mars Investigations and Security.

Logan and Duncan had gone to the pool house after they ate and saw that Veronica had set up a bar and a small buffet of cold snacks. Then there was a large tray that obviously held the hot wings and the fact it was empty told Logan the poker players liked the wings as much as Logan and Duncan did.

Logan walked over and kissed Veronica hello. He then wandered over to make himself a drink. He and Duncan joined in the conversation and watched the poker tournament. The guys moaned about how Veronica was a poker shark and teased her about promising to wear revealing clothing and then instead wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She had easily laughed and told them when she made the finals she might have to use distraction but she could easily beat them without it.

Logan and Duncan could see she was skilled and would be a real challenge in the championship. Logan watched as her penetrating blue eyes picked up on the other players' idiosyncrasies and she ruthlessly took advantage of them. He was impressed and a little turned on.

Mr. Mars came out to the pool house to see how the game was going and came over to meet Duncan. He had already greeted the other players when they arrived. Duncan was a little intimidated by the penetrating blue gaze of Mr. Mars. Duncan could immediately see what Logan meant when he said Mr. Mars was the scariest father he had ever met.

He greeted Logan easily though and listened as Logan happily told him that he had been right about the wings. The guys at the table all agreed that the wings were awesome and they all were impressed that Veronica ate more than her fair share of food.

Mr. Mars had laughed and teased that he had to leave his daughter well off or her husband couldn't afford to feed her. She had made a face at her father and laughed at this teasing. The guys all enjoyed Mr. Mars' teasing of his daughter and the byplay between the obviously close father/daughter pair. The 09er boys all noticed how comfortable Logan was at the Mars' house.

* * *

Logan thinks back on the surfing tournament. He and Veronica had left very early on Saturday morning and had gotten to the tournament an hour ahead of when the high school class had competed. Veronica had settled easily on the beach and put up her umbrella. She was obvious prepared to enjoy the day watching the competition and Logan. He had been impressed that she had given up her day to do what he wanted to do. She continually surprised him.

He had done well finishing seventh in his first competition and there had been a lot of experienced competitors in his category. Veronica had taken a lot of pictures and Logan had been secretly proud of how he competed and was truly touched at how proud of him Veronica was. She had bounced over to him after the medal presentation and had hugged him excitedly. He had surfed under the name Logan Lester and surprisingly had not been recognized so out of the Hollywood element. A few other competitors had complimented him on his surfing prowess and encouraged him to come to some other competitions. He had lunch with and enjoyed meeting other surfers. They had been envious when they found out Veronica was his girlfriend and she liked to surf as well.

After surfing he had gone with her to her mother's mansion to shower, rest and then they ate supper with Mrs. Santas before they dressed and headed off to Veronica's old high school dance.

Logan could see that Veronica was popular in her high school. It seemed like everyone knew her and she knew everyone. Logan noticed that more than a few guys were unhappy to find she was dating him. He was surprised to find that she did not try and minimize their relationship to keep other guys on the hook. She easily danced with other guys and was happy when Logan danced with other girls but she was clear that she was with Logan. The table he sat at with Veronica's best girlfriends and their dates was loud and boisterous with complete non judgmental fun.

Veronica slid onto his lap at the table and he could see she was happy to catch up with her girlfriends and hear the school gossip. She asked about how various sports teams were doing and seemed to remember important things about everyone she saw.

They had stayed to near the end of the dance and had met her good friends for a late meal at a diner they used to frequent. It had been a relaxed, fun time.

He had taken her back to her mother's and they had showered and then slept together. Logan found it really great to have her company and to get away from Neptune for the weekend. The thing that strikes Logan the most about the last few days was how little he thought of Lilly. That surprised him because usually when he and Lilly were on an off period, he was waiting impatiently for her to be ready to get back with him. This time he was having fun and really was making a lot of good memories. He thinks Veronica is right in that he should try and be happy when he is broken up with Lilly. For the first time Logan thinks about how many more years of dating Lilly he will have before they finally get married. He has never thought about how much anger, frustration and pain he will have to go through before she is ready to commit to him. He, for the first time, wonders if he can have more.

He thinks about how he has been having sex with Veronica for the past few weeks and how he doesn't want other girls. He is satisfied with her and likes how she is satisfied with him. He realizes they are in a relationship. They share problems and care about each other. Veronica is the first girl besides Lilly that Logan cares about. He is brought out of his thoughts by Veronica arriving with a container of cookies for the ride back to Neptune. She says, "Mrs. H. baked us some chocolate chip cookies."

Logan smiles and says, "Great. She makes great cookies."

Happily Veronica kisses Logan and gets in the car when he opens the door.

* * *

At lunch Logan was asked how he did in the surfing competition. He had merely told them he finished seventh. Veronica had squeezed his hand and had bounced excitedly telling the 09ers sitting near them that Logan received one of the highest scores for one of his runs. The guys had asked Logan about it and he had described the run while Veronica sat quietly listening obviously proud. Meg sat watching and listening while Veronica steered the conversation to Logan and his accomplishments. She could see that Veronica really cared about Logan. Meg was torn as she loved both Logan and Lilly and when they were happy together, they were great to watch. Lately though they had not been happy together very often. Meg got along very well with Veronica and it is really easy to see that she is good for Logan. He is happier around her and she gives him a more normal relationship with security and that seems to be something he both likes and needs. Meg is beginning to think that Veronica might be better for Logan. It seems like their little group of four may end up broken. She is not sure how she feels about that.

Monday night Logan has a late dinner with his mother and he calls Veronica and they talk on the phone for a while. Veronica had dinner with her uncle and father and then has been studying for school. Logan is impressed how her father could get her into whatever college she wants and can afford to pay for it but she is getting good grades. Veronica is excited as two of her sketches were selected by the art teacher for the charity auction. She tells him that she donated one and it will be on display at the school until the auction. She talks about how talented the other students are and how much she has learned from them. Logan smiles at how really genuine she is. He knows that most of the students like her open friendly manner and feel like they can talk to her. He has gotten used to students saying hello or stopping her in the hall when they are walking together. He has been surprised at how many really interesting kids he has met through Veronica even though he has been going to school with them for years; he has never gotten to know them. He knows that a lot of kids are friendly to Veronica because her father is rich and powerful but she seems really adept at weeding out the hangers on and finding kids who like her for her. Logan actually envies that about her and has become more open to meeting new people because of her.

Logan thinks about how the school is now calling them the LoVe couple. He had not immediately understood what it meant until Mac had leaned in to point out that it was the first two letters of his first name and Veronica's first name. He had teased Mac that perhaps the school was too interested in his love life. She had looked at him with a curious expression on her face, "You and Lilly were so," she pauses as if to think about how to phrase her comment. Logan waits curious himself as to how she was going to finish her sentence.  
Mac seeing the potential for upsetting Logan changes tact and says, "You have seemed more relaxed dating Veronica."

She had quickly turned to talk to Cassidy and Logan could see she was worried she was going to upset him by mentioning his volatile relationship with Lilly. He knows that the school enjoyed the soap opera of his on again off again relationship with Lilly Kane. Half of them just enjoyed watching them and the others secretly were thrilled when Lilly broke up with him. He knows a lot of students think he has everything handed to him because of his famous parents and are jealous of his life. He thinks about how most of them wouldn't believe if he told them how he would gladly change positions with a lot of them.

Veronica had returned from her trek over to talk to her chemistry lab partner and Logan had broken from his introspection to talk to her. She had immediately been teased about the sketch of Logan she drew in art class.

Logan looked at his girlfriend and asked, "Why am I naked or something?"

Veronica had not blushed at his almost admission that she had seen him naked. She had quietly said, "I'm surprised they recognized you as I drew you thinking."

The table laughed at her taunt and Logan had commented that using him as a subject would ensure a good price for it at the charity auction.

She had smiled at his arrogance and had leaned in and quietly said, "I didn't put that sketch in the auction. I was thinking about giving it to your mother."

He had leaned in to kiss her a little wondrous at how she was so thoughtful. She is so good about keeping their relationship between them. He knows she doesn't talk about them except in a superficial way; even with her friends at school. He can see she knows how public his life is and she is content to respect his desire to have a private life. He gets frustrated with Lilly sometimes at how she makes their personal relationship a subject of gossip at the school. Lilly thrives on being the center of attention and although Logan is drawn to her vitality, he also really likes the quiet, private relationship he has with Veronica.

He tells her, "My mother will love it. Thanks."

She smiles gently teasing, "You should see it before you comment. It is way too amateurish for her collection."

Logan sees her concern that his mother who collects art would not be impressed at her sketch. He says, "She'll like the subject matter."

She meets his gaze and says seriously, "Who wouldn't?"

He leans back in to kiss her touched at her assertion that he is loveable.

Logan curious to see Veronica's sketches walks down the art hallway during journalism while most students are in class. He looks at all the art projects and sees that there are some very talented students at Neptune High. He immediately likes Veronica's sketch of the boardwalk. He sees she has included some buildings and part of the pier with its magnificent ocean view. He's not an expert but he thinks she has an artistic eye. When he sees his portrait, he just stares at it. What strikes him the most is how happy he looks. The picture she used to sketch is one she took of him after her first surfing lesson. She only sketched him from the shoulders up but the picture of him standing beside his board is included beside the sketch. He is shocked how she captured his happiness at being able to surf. He steps back and looks at it critically and he thinks his mother will love it.

The sketch is actually getting a lot of attention. The student body of course is interested because it is a picture of Logan Echolls and it was drawn by his girlfriend. The triangle of Logan – Veronica – Lilly is always interesting to gossip about. The sketch is also getting a lot of attention because it is really good.

Lilly seeing the sketch had been hurt and jealous. She knew she had to talk to Logan and tell him her feelings before she lost him for good. It is really obvious this Veronica has feelings for Logan. It is easily seen in the sketch. What is not obvious is how Logan truly feels about Veronica. He is supposed to be just enjoying dating others while he and Lilly are apart but this girlfriend seems to be more for Logan. Lilly can see that she is going to have to ask Logan to break it off with Veronica and hope that he still cares for her enough to respect her feelings.

Duncan after seeing the sketch knows he has to talk to Logan. He texts his best friend and asks if he can talk to him after school. His phone beeps and he sees Logan has agreed to meet him by the soccer field.

Logan walks over to where the boys' soccer team is getting ready to practice. Duncan jogs over to where Logan is standing and stops a few feet from his best friend. The two friends greet and then Logan asks him what he wanted to talk to him about.

Duncan looks over at the soccer field and sees they are alone and no one can overhear. He says, "Logan this relationship with Veronica is hurting Lilly."

He goes on to tell Logan that Lilly does love him and adds, "You know that Lilly plans to marry you." He reminds Logan of how the four of them are close friends and how they are been close friends for years. He says, "When Meg and I go out with you and Veronica, Lilly is left out."

He meets Logan's gaze and says, "It hurts me to see Lilly hurting."

Duncan finishes, "I want you to be happy man. I think you love Lilly. I think you know this relationship with Veronica is not interim dating. You are leading Veronica on and right now either Veronica or Lilly is going to be hurt."

Duncan tells his friend he has to choose soon because he is not being fair to either of them.

Logan listens to his best friend and he knows that Duncan cares about him. He also knows that Duncan must really feel strongly about what he is saying because he normally wouldn't interfere.

Logan says, "I only have one question DK. Do you talk to Lilly like this when you know she is hurting me?"

Duncan looks upset and watches as Logan walks off. The fact is he does talk to Lilly about how she hurts Logan. She just maintains she is too young for a serious relationship and that she and Logan will end up married someday after they both have their fun.

Logan is truly confused after his talk with Duncan. He is angry that DK would even talk to him about how his dating Veronica is hurting Lilly after all the times he has sat there and watched as Lilly fooled around on him and deliberately hurt him. He is hurt that DK and Meg are more concerned about Lilly than him. Veronica has taught him that he shouldn't let Lilly treat him like he wasn't important and let her hurt him time and time again. She has shown him that he deserves to be happy. He is frustrated that he has to make a decision. Part of him wants to stay dating Veronica for a while. He likes how he feels with her and he has a lot of fun with her. After all Lilly makes him wait until she is ready to come back to him.

Yet deep inside he knows that part of what Duncan said about him loving Lilly and Lilly loving him is true. He is wrong to hurt Lilly even if she hurts him. He knows how much it hurts him to see Lilly with other guys and he is turning around and doing the same thing to her.

He has to admit that there is a small part of him that is glad that Lilly has to watch him with Veronica and is glad that she has to feel some of the pain she has made him feel. He knows that makes him less of a person that he is a little glad Lilly is hurting.

He also knows that Duncan is right in that now he has let his relationship with Veronica develop into more than an interim girl. Now when he goes back to Lilly, he is going to hurt Veronica and that hurts him. He cares about Veronica. He doesn't want to embarrass her in front of the whole school by going back to Lilly. He also doesn't want to embarrass Lilly by staying with Veronica. For the first time he is truly torn.

The whole situation is a mess. There doesn't seem to be a right answer. Logan knows he has some thinking to do. He knows he has to make a decision soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_Story so Far: Keith Mars, wealthy owner of Mars Security, and his sixteen year old daughter Veronica move to Neptune. Veronica walking her new pit bull puppy on the beach meets sixteen year old Logan Echolls who is moping after one of his frequent break ups with his girlfriend of three years Lilly Kane. There is an instant chemistry; they decide to date. To Lilly's chagrin Veronica fits in easily with the 09ers and the rest of the school. Lilly and the rest of the school watch as Logan and Veronica get closer. She tells Logan she is ready to get back with him. For the first time he refuses telling Lilly he is having fun with Veronica and will come back to her when he is finished having fun. Lilly knows that is what she tells Logan when they are broken up but she doesn't like it when the shoe is on the other foot. The school watches as Logan and Veronica grow closer calling them the LoVe couple. Duncan seeing the sketch Veronica drew of Logan decides to talk to his friend advising him to pick between Veronica and Lilly because he is hurting them both._

After fifth period, Veronica walks down the hall towards Logan's locker. She forgot to ask him where he wants to meet after soccer practice. It's his turn to plan their weekly date. She looks forward to the dates he plans; he is always so romantic and inventive. Veronica is smiling as she rounds the corner excited to see her boyfriend. As she anticipated, Logan is at his locker. What she didn't predict is he is there with LIlly. He is standing close to her. Her hands are on his chest and she is leaning up to kiss him. He looks… interested.

Veronica stops in surprise. She must have made a noise because Logan looks up and sees her. He steps back from Lilly and Lilly moves closer saying, "Logan it's time for you to drop your interim girl and for us to get back together. I miss you."

Logan is not looking at Lilly. He is looking at Veronica. Their gazes meet and he can see the tears and the pain in hers before she turns and heads back the way she came disappearing around the corner. Logan breaking out of his inertia calls out, "Veronica."

Lilly seeing that Logan is looking past her turns her head and sees Veronica as she disappears around the corner. She turns back to Logan and shrugs, "She had to know it would be over sometime."

Logan looks down at Lilly and says, "Veronica isn't just an interim girl. She's more."

Lilly tosses her hair and pouts up at him. She says, "Logan I love you and I know you love me." Confident, she reaches up to kiss him.

Logan firmly pulls Lilly's hands away from him and says, "I don't fool around on the girls I date Lilly. I know how much it hurts. I couldn't do that, especially to Veronica." He walks down the hall after Veronica. He doesn't look back.

Logan doesn't see Veronica the rest of the day. He isn't in any classes with her during the afternoon. He normally doesn't see her from lunch until after soccer practice. She had come to surprise him and had ended up surprised instead. He had promised her he would talk to her before he went back to Lilly. He had promised total honesty. Now she must be thinking he is seeing Lilly behind her back. He imagines it looked like he and Lilly were together. She was standing with him and had her hands on his chest. She was leaning up to kiss him. He feels sick at what Veronica must be thinking.

He texts her and she doesn't answer back. He tries to catch her before and after her classes but misses her. He finds Meg coming out of seventh period and she tells him that Veronica talked to the teacher and left the class early.

Logan is really worried. It's obvious Veronica is now avoiding him. She is normally so forthright and open with him that he is unsure what to think about her ignoring his calls, texts and now leaving class early to get away from talking to him.

Logan leaves her another voice mail to please call him after practice adding he will be waiting to hear from her.

When he walks past the girls' soccer practice she is there. He knows she sees him but she doesn't make eye contact. She also stays on the far side of the field during the scrimmage.

Logan knows there are too many people around for him to talk to her right now. He decides to go over to her house after he surfs and talk to her there in relative privacy.

* * *

Logan surfs with his friends and ignores Lilly who is there and trying to catch his attention. The second time Logan comes out of the water to rest and drink some water, he notices that Lilly has moved and is sitting in the chair next to his.

Sighing he walks over and sits down. He reaches into his ice chest and takes out a water, opening it and taking a long drink.

He gets his cell phone out of his bag and looks at the time. He is surprised to see that it is later than he though. Veronica's soccer practice has been over a while. He looks to see if he has any messages from Veronica. He is disappointed to see that she has not returned any of his calls.

Lilly notices him checking his calls and comments, "No calls from Veronica?"

Logan looks at her a little frustrated that he mishandled this whole situation and now Veronica is hurting.

He sees that Lilly is wearing a barely there bikini. She leans towards him showing some tempting cleavage when his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID quickly hoping to see Veronica's name. He is surprised and if he is honest a little anxious when he sees Mr. Mars's name on his screen. He answers, "Mr. Mars?"

Lilly and the other 09ers listen as Logan says, "No Veronica is not with me. She was at soccer practice and then said she was going home."

Logan listens and then says, "No I don't know where she would be."

Logan frowns as he thinks about the fact that Veronica has not gone home after soccer practice. He can hear the worry in Mr. Mar's voice.

The 09ers listening pick up on the fact that Veronica has not shown up at home and her father is calling Logan to see if he knows where she is.

They hear Logan say, "Sure, I'll hold."

Logan does not make eye contact with any of his friends. He is wondering what it means that Veronica didn't go home. He knows she is probably upset over what she saw. He wonders where she would go. He thinks about her close friends and he also wonders if she went home, got her dog and went to the beach. He decides to ask if Back Up is at home when Mr. Mars gets back on the phone.

Lilly puts her hand on his arm to get his attention. She says, "Logan why don't we go to my house. We need to…. talk."

Logan looks at her and says, "I'm dating Veronica. I don't fool around Lilly."

Lilly smirks and comments, "Maybe Veronica already has another man?"

Logan frowns at Lilly and says, "She's not like you Lilly."

Logan hearing a voice turns his attention back to his phone call. He tells Mr. Mars he is there.

The 09ers listening see Logan's face pale and he says, "An accident?"

Immediately they all realize that something has happened to Veronica. They listen as Logan asks, "Is she OK?"

They are all quiet waiting to hear what is happening. Even if Logan does break up with Veronica like Lilly says he is going to, they still like her. They listen as Logan asks, "What hospital is she at?"

After a short pause, Logan states, "I'll be right there."

After he hangs up, Logan stands and picks up his shirt putting it on as he reaches down and gets his keys and wallet. Lilly stands and grabs his arm. She says, "Logan you should stay here with me. You don't love her."

Frustrated that Lilly would pick now to talk to him when Veronica is at the hospital, Logan says, "Let me go Lilly. I need to go and see Veronica." He shrugs off her arm and looks over at Dick. He asks, "Can you take my stuff with you?"

Dick nods and says, "Sure."

Without further conversation Logan jogs up the beach towards his car. He keys the lock, gets in and starts it. He back out and drives towards the highway.

Lilly stands watching as Logan drives away. She looks at her friends in shock. It was obvious to all the 09ers that Logan is very concerned about Veronica.

Meg says to Duncan quietly, "Do you think we should go and see if Veronica is OK?"

Duncan his gaze on his sister says a little absently, "We'll call Logan later and see if we can visit."

Meg nods and says worriedly, "I hope she is OK.'

Duncan nods back but watches as his sister pack up her stuff. Right now he needs to be with Lilly. Although she is hiding it well, he can see she is hurt. Later he will call Logan and see how Veronica is.

* * *

Logan arrives at the hospital and parks in the visitor's lot. He sees Keith's jeep in the lot as he walks towards the entrance to the emergency room. He heads over to the waiting room and finds Keith sitting in a chair talking on his phone.

Keith hangs up after seeing Logan,. "Logan," he greets reaching over to shake his hand. Knowing Logan is going to asks, he updates Logan on what he knows. "The doctor is looking at her right now and will come out and talk to me as soon as he can."

Logan nods his face tight with worry.

Used to sizing up emotions quickly, Keith sees the worry on Logan's face and can see this boy cares about his daughter. He is concerned as he heard Logan talking to Lilly when he came back to finish his call with Logan after talking to the police.

Veronica told him last night that she had gone ahead and dated Logan knowing he still loved Lilly. Keith was surprised. Veronica had a good head on her shoulders and knew to stay away from relationships with no future. His beloved daughter had shaken her head at him admitting, "I know it was a long shot and a sure way to get my heart broken but I had to take the chance." She paused and then hugged him. She confessed, "There is so much about him that I like."

Keith just listened and tried to comfort his daughter seeing that she was hurting. Veronia put head on his chest and basked in the arms that had protected her since she could remember. She said, "I think he is going to go back to Lilly soon." Feeling his arms tighten around her she added, "I would have always wondered if I didn't try."

Keith had brushed the hair out of her eyes and had tenderly rubbed the tears that had trickled down her precious face.

Veronica seeing that he was angry and unhappy she was hurting, told him, "I can't be mad at him Dad. I chose this. Logan never lied to me about how he felt or misled me."

Keith had nodded in understanding but it had still broken his heart to see his baby girl hurting. He wanted to pummel the boy who hurt her but looking at him now, Keith could see that Logan did care about Veronica. He just may not care enough.

* * *

A policeman came out to the waiting room and looked around. Seeing Keith he came over and introduced himself. After being introduced to Logan, he explained to the two men that there had been a three car collision on the freeway. Although Veronica's car had not been involved, she had stopped to help.

The man looked Keith in the eyes and said, "She pulled a baby out of a car that was burning. The parents in the front seat were both killed instantly. The damage to the car was extensive but Veronica was tiny enough to fit in the broken back window and get the baby out before the fire got to her." He adds, "She has some cuts on her arm and hands where she moved glass or metal to get to the baby." He pauses and says, "She collapsed after she handed the baby off to an EMS worker."

Keith and Logan look at the policeman in fear. The policeman says, "The doctors are looking at her now."

Keith nods and asks, "How is the baby?"

The policeman's expression lightens a little as she says, "I think she is going to be OK. Her grandparents are with her now."

Keith nods and thanks the policeman for the information. The policeman tells Keith they towed Veronica's car to the impound lot and gives him the information. Keith takes it and shakes the policeman's hand.

The two men sit quietly thinking about Veronica crawling into a burning car to save a baby. While in awe of his daughter's bravery, Keith is praying to the powers that be that his baby girl is fine.

Logan is also in awe of Veronica's bravery. He is thinking that she was probably fighting for her life in a burning car while he was wondering if he should break up with tonight when they talked. He was flattered Lilly wanted him back and was telling the 09ers they were getting back together. While he was thinking about how great Lilly looked in her bikini and wondering if he should get back with her, Veronica was collapsed and on her way to the hospital. Logan sees he is no better than his father. Here he has a great girlfriend who loves him and he was thinking of being with someone else.

* * *

Logan and Keith sit in the waiting room. It is very busy with the accident. The press were being kept outside by security. It seemed like a long time to both men before a doctor came out looking for Keith. He introduced himself and then shook Logan's hand when Keith introduced him.

The doctor told the two worried men that Veronica had inhaled a lot of smoke and she was having difficulty breathing. They had put her on oxygen and were going to admit her for at least the night. They could see her and then she was going to be moved to private room on the floor. He directed Keith and Logan to the back of the ER where Veronica was.

Keith and Logan stood in shock after the doctor left them. Logan thinks about how the doctor talked about how Veronica was not breathing well and was being admitted to the hospital.

Logan could see that the doctor was very worried about her. She had inhaled a lot of carbon monoxide and he had explained that the carbon monoxide had an affinity for the hemoglobin molecule so for a period of time Veronica did not get enough oxygen.

Logan felt a pain in his chest. He can't do without Veronica in his life.

Logan sits beside her bed holding her hand. She woke up briefly when they visited her in the small emergency room cubicle. She gently squeezed Logan's hand but he could see it was a real struggle for her to breathe and to stay awake. Keith and Logan had followed the nurses as they transported Veronica to a private room on the floor.

Mr. Mars called Veronica's mother and told her to come. The press of course was very interested in the story of a young girl who risked her life to save a baby by pulling her out of a burning car. All the channels were showing pictures of the wreck, talking about how both of the baby's parents were killed in the crash and how the young girl who's name hasn't been released has been admitted to the hospital in an unknown condition.

Logan is sitting beside Veronica's bed watching her sleep when Mr. Mars enters the room with a petit blonde woman who is obviously Veronica's mother. The woman takes one look at Veronica and bursts into tears. She rushes over to Veronica's side and grasps her other hand. She leans in to kiss her daughter's cheek and tells her she has to get better. Mr. Mars waits a little for his ex wife to see her daughter and then introduces her to Logan. Logan stands in respect and puts out his hand to shake hers. She weakly shakes Logan's hand and greets him. She sits beside Veronica and says, "Keith she looks so tiny and sick."

Keith takes a deep breath and says, "I know." He puts his arm around her and squeezes her gently. He says, "Veronica is strong. She will pull through this OK."

Veronica's mother nods and agrees, "She is very strong."

Logan looks at his girlfriend. Her color is not right. She looks so small in the bed. He knows something is wrong. He sighs in worry.

* * *

Logan is sitting in the waiting room. It is very late. He and Veronica's parents are waiting for an update from the doctor. The nurses had called the doctor because they are concerned about Veronica's breathing. They had run some tests and the doctor went in to examine Veronica.

Logan feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out of his pocket. He sees Duncan's name and depresses the answer button, "DK."

Duncan greets Logan and then asks, "How is Veronica?"

Logan takes a deep breath and answers, "She has been admitted to the hospital."

Concerned at the news Duncan asks, "Is she the girl they are talking about that saved the baby?"

Logan tells him she is and then tells him what the policeman said.

Impressed Duncan can only say, "Wow."

Logan is quiet for a few seconds and then obviously concerned tells his best friend, "DK she looks so pale and so tiny in the bed." Logan's voice breaks a little as he talks.

Duncan offers, "Do you want me to come and sit with you?"

Logan thinks for a second and then says, "No. I am with her parents. We are waiting for an update from her doctor and then we will find out if we should go home or stay."

Worried for his friend and for Veronica he tells him, "If you need me call."

Knowing that Duncan likes Veronica and cares about him Logan gratefully says, "Thanks man."

Before hanging up Duncan tells Logan, "Meg says to tell Veronica she will visit as soon as she is allowed."

Touched Logan explains, "No one but family is allowed in to see her anyways but I'll tell her you were asking about her."

Duncan reiterates his offer to come and reminds Logan to call if he or Veronica needs anything.

There is short silence and then Logan says, "I'll call you."

Duncan says, "OK, bye Logan."

Duncan looks over at Lilly who is sitting at his desk listening to his conversation with Logan.

She says, "She was the girl who rescued the baby?"

Duncan nods and says, "They are admitting her to the hospital to watch her."

Lilly looks at her feet for a few seconds and then says, "I talked to him this afternoon and asked him to break it off with her."

He sees her upset and just listens. She looks up at her brother and blurts out, "He feels something for her."

Duncan nods in agreement but stays quiet. Lilly's face crumples and she says, "He's never had feelings for the other girls." She adds, "What is so special about her?"

Sad to see his sister upset, Duncan shrugs. He says, "She's good to him. You know what it's like at home for him."

Looking at her he sees his sister knows. He says, "I think he still loves you Lilly."

Lilly bites he lip and confesses to her brother, "I don't know. He looked really upset when she walked off today. He chased after her."

He goes over and hugs his sister. He says, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Logan hangs up the phone and looks at it.

He hears Mr. Mars say, "It's nice that her friends want to come."

Logan turns and looks at him. He tells him, "Meg and Duncan want to come."

Keith nods. He sits next to Logan and seeing they are temporarily alone as Leanne is talking on her cell phone on the other side of the waiting room, he says, "When I called you, you were with Lilly, weren't you?"

Logan answers readily, "Not with Lilly but she was there."

Keith nods at the distinction. He says, "Logan if you are going to break up with Veronica, maybe it's best if you weren't here."

Logan looks at Keith in shock. Keith explains, "Veronica told me that she started dating you when she knew you were still in love with another girl."

Logan looks at Keith and doesn't know what to say. Keith continues, "Veronica has a good head on her shoulders. She knows to avoid relationships where the other party is not emotionally free. She knows you may leave her and she knows it may be soon."

Logan continues to listen. Keith says, "When Veronica wakes up the press is going to want to know about who her friends are, her boyfriend, what she takes in school, her hobbies, and everything down to her shoe size. She will be big news because of her heroics. She doesn't need the country to know her business with you."

Logan nods in understanding. He thinks about how the reporters are going to really like the part of the story that she is dating Logan Echolls son of Aaron Echolls.

Keith looks Logan in the eye and says, "I think if you are planning on breaking up with her now or in the near future, you should go now."

Logan looks a little upset. Keith says, "We'll be able to tell the press now that you are not part of her life and the story will stay small and die down if it is dealt with sooner rather than later."

Logan nods in understanding. Seeing that Mr. Mars is waiting for an answer, he admits, "I wish to god I knew what to tell you."

Keith looks at Logan and asks, "You have feelings for Veronica."

Meeting his gaze Logan admits, "I do."

Keith sees the honesty in his eyes and sighs. He says, "I love my daughter. She has been the light in my life since she was born. As her father, I am very protective of her. I don't approve of her decision to date you but I have learned that I can't protect her heart. She sees a lot in you she likes and she has always been a girl who knows what she wants."

Logan listens to this strong man talk openly about his love for his daughter. He sees that Keith Mars is a good man. Veronica has told him that she chose to live with her father when he finally divorced her mother. He knows Veronica loves her mother but is upset that she fooled around on her father. She doesn't blame her father for choosing to leave her. Veronica had confided in Logan that her father had stayed with her mother so that she would have a good childhood but he knew about Leanne's affairs the whole time.

Logan thinks about how Mr. Mars put up with his wife's affairs for Veronica and how Veronica hopes her father finds another woman who would treat him as good as he deserves to be treated.

He thinks about how Veronica treats him with love and respect and how Lilly says she loves him but she is always on the lookout for her next man. For the first time Logan thinks about what his future with Lilly would be like. Would she still be fooling around on him after they married? If they had children would he stay with her while the children were young to give them a good childhood knowing Lilly was out having sex with other guys? Logan thinks about how much he loves Lilly but he realizes that maybe love isn't enough. He thinks about how Veronica wants him to be happy and how she is happy to be his girlfriend. He thinks about how Veronica and Meg treat everyone with respect and how they care about people. He wonders what is wrong with him that he is even thinking about going back to Lilly when he has a great girl like Veronica who loves him.

Logan likes so much about Veronica. He likes how it doesn't matter to her that her family is rich and her father is powerful. She is just Veronica to most kids. He noticed that she ends up partnered with a lot of non 09ers in her classes. He knows that he and the other 09ers rarely talk to or work with kids from outside their zip code. Veronica doesn't see the money and power; she sees the person. He likes how much fun she is and he especially likes when she is flirty with him. He thinks about what Mr. Mars said about leaving if he is planning on breaking up with Veronica soon. He has no clear answer in his head. He truly doesn't know what to do.

Logan is broken out of his thoughts by the doctor coming out of Veronica's room. Logan can tell by the look on his face that the news is not good. He gets up and goes over with a feeling of dread in his heart.

The doctor tells them that the results of Veronica's blood test show she is not getting enough oxygen to her cells and her carbon monoxide level is still high. He tells them that he needs their permission to put her on life support. He tells them the risks and then says, "It has to be done to save her life."

Keith tells him to go ahead. The doctor immediately heads into Veronica's room. Logan stands in shock and watches as staff members bring all sorts of scary looking equipment into Veronica's room.

Veronica's mother starts to cry loudly and Keith pulls her into his arms to console her. Logan sees that Keith's face has gone white and he looks like he is in shock. Logan can see by the concern on the doctor's and nurses' faces that they are in real danger of losing Veronica.

Fifteen long agonizing minutes go by before Veronica's doctor comes out to talk to them. They all stand and look at him anxiously. He immediately says, "She has been successfully put on life support. He describes the tube they put down her throat to help her breathe." He discusses how she will be transferred to the ICU shortly and attached to a ventilator. He tells them that he started her on IV sedation so she will be asleep while she is on life support.

Logan wonders what it means. He listens as the doctor tells her parents that she will have her oxygen levels tested in the morning and if they are better they will start to awaken her from the sedation and when she is ready, take her off the breathing machine.

Logan feels his body start to tremble and he feels stone cold. The doctor continues to explain that he has ordered some brain scans in the morning and that the next 24 hours will be crucial.

Keith asks what they all want to know; what could happen. The doctor tells them she may oxygenate with the support of the ventilator. He adds that her brain may swell from the period of time where she did not get enough oxygen. He meets Keith's gaze and says, "She may go into a coma and she could die."

Logan listens as her parents ask to see her. They are told they will be allowed in for a few minutes to see her once she is settled in the ICU.

Logan calls his mother and tells her about the accident and Veronica's condition. She tells him she will be there as soon as she can.

He watches stunned as Veronica is wheeled out and transported to the ICU. He and her parents follow. He can see the breathing tube in her mouth and while they are moving her a man is using a bag device is breathing for her. She looks so tiny with all the tubes in her and all the equipment.

* * *

Logan sits in the waiting room outside the ICU. He thinks that it is fitting that all the rooms with chairs in the hospital are called waiting rooms. It seems like all he has done since he arrived is wait. He listens as Keith calls his family to update them on Veronica's condition. He hears Keith tell his brother he needs him. The fact that Mr. Mars who seems so strong and sure needs his brother to support him scares Logan even more.

While he is waiting for the nurse to come out and talk to them, he calls Duncan and tells him that Veronica was put on life support because she had trouble breathing. He tells Duncan that the doctor said Veronica may get worse and die and that he ordered brain scans for her in the morning. Duncan is quiet. He thinks about how vibrant and happy Veronica is and he can't imagine she is so ill. He can hear how upset Logan is and immediately offers, "I'll come and sit with you."

Logan tells Duncan that visitors are restricted to family and adds, "It's OK. My mom is coming to be with me."

Duncan says, "Good. Call me anytime. I'll leave my phone on."

Logan says, "OK thanks man."

Logan is still sitting in the waiting room when his mother arrives. Both of Veronica's parents are in the ICU room with her. They only allow two visitors at a time. She immediately asks about Veronica and listens while Logan tells her she is on life support and the doctor says she may get better or she may get worse and die. Lynn Echolls sees the pain on her son's face and hugs him.

Seeing his mother loosens the tight hold Logan has on his emotions and they bubble over. He tells his mother how Veronica had caught him talking to Lilly and how it had looked like they were together. He talks about how he had seen the tears in Veronica's eyes when she walked off. He tells his mother that Veronica hasn't answered any of his texts or calls all afternoon. He tells her how he likes Veronica but may love Lilly and he must be crazy because Lilly doesn't really care about him and will fool around on him. He talks about how Mr. Mars wants him to not be here if he is going to break up with her soon because there will a lot of press coverage.

Lynn listens to Logan's rambling and disjointed thoughts. She can see how upset he is. She regrets she set a bad example for Logan. She let Aaron fool around on her and never left him or made him face any consequences. Now Logan seems to be choosing a girl who is bad for him and hurts him.

Mr. and Mrs. Mars come out and are introduced to Lynn Echolls. Lynn and Logan go in and see Veronica. The nurse explains that she may be able to hear them but she is sedated to help her rest. Logan's face pales even more when he sees her attached to the breathing machine. He is horrified that she is so ill and so lifeless on the bed. Logan goes over and sits in the chair beside the bed. His mother sits on the other side and takes her hand. Logan takes her other hand being careful of the IVs. He looks at her monitor reassured by the regular beeping and then watches the breathing machine seeing it is giving her deep breaths. He feels the tears well up and he sits absolutely still while the tears slide down his face. He looks at Veronica and he feels the pain rip through his gut that he may lose her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Story so Far: Keith Mars, wealthy owner of Mars Security, and his sixteen year old daughter Veronica move to Neptune. Veronica walking her new pit bull puppy on the beach meets sixteen year old Logan Echolls who is moping after one of his frequent break ups with his girlfriend of three years Lilly Kane. There is an instant chemistry; they decide to date. Lilly worried tells Logan she is ready to get back with him. For the first time he refuses telling Lilly he is having fun with Veronica and will come back to her when he is finished having fun. Lilly knows that is what she tells Logan when they are broken up but she doesn't like it when the shoe is on the other foot. Duncan talks to Logan and tells him he has to make a decision soon as he is hurting both Lilly and Veronica. Lilly talks to Logan and asks him to get back with her. Veronica sees them together and avoids Logan for the rest of the day. On her way home from soccer practice she sees an accident and stops to rescue a baby from a burning car. She breathes in too much smoke and collapses. Logan goes to the hospital and is worried as her condition worsens and she gets put on life support. _

Logan is sent home and falls into bed emotionally exhausted. Although physically ready to sleep, his mind is spinning with the events of the day. He is so angry that he was made to go home. The adults decided that Mr. Mars would stay with Veronica tonight and everyone else would go home and rest. Logan wanted to argue that he couldn't leave and he wanted to be near Veronica but knew he was outnumbered by her parents and his mother. He wishes he was eighteen and could make his own decisions. He would have stayed by Veronica's bed.

Further upsetting him, Mr. Mars told him he had to go to school the next day and could come over after school to see Veronica. His mother seeing he was upset had leaned in and told him firmly that now was not the time to argue with Mr. Mars. She pointed out that he is hurting too; Veronica is his only child and he loves her very much. Lynn told Logan he should work with the family and not cause Keith further stress. She completely deflated Logan's anger and need to argue by saying, "Veronica would not want you to fight with her father right now. You know that, don't you?"

Logan did know that and he reluctantly agreed to go home and come back after school the next day.

Mr. Mars seeing Logan's upset had put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I will personally call you if there is any change in her condition."

Logan nodded gratefully and said, "I will keep my phone on beside my bed."

Mr. Mars had smiled and squeezed Logan's shoulder thanking him for being there today for the family and for Veronica. He smiled a little when Logan told him there was nowhere else he could be.

Hugging Lynn he told her he had a security team that would get them to Logan's car and make sure they made it home safely. Lynn had gratefully hugged Keith back and told him she would be back in the morning with breakfast.

Logan lays awake in his bed thinking about how fragile and tiny Veronica looked in the hospital bed. He thinks about how harrowing it must have been for her getting into the burning car to get baby Cassandra out of the car seat after seeing her parents were dead. He thinks about how she had to be put on life support and how the doctor said she could die. He has not thought of Lilly once all evening. He is totally focused on Veronica, her condition and her family.

He is numb right now. He refused his mother's offer of a sleeping pill worried that he would miss a call from Mr. Mars about Veronica. He has his phone on the charger by his bed.

* * *

The next morning Logan gets up and immediately calls Mr. Mars. He hears that Veronica's condition hasn't changed and she is still on the breathing machine and still on the sedation. Logan sighs. He asks, "Can I come and see her before school at least?"

Mr. Mars understanding Logan's frustration easily agrees, "Sure. You are on the list. You have to go to school though."

Logan hangs up and heads for the shower. He is going to see her before school and then go back and see her after school.

He is immediately let in through security at the hospital and goes up to Veronica's room. Looking critically at her, Logan thinks her color although pale is better this morning. There was something off about her color yesterday.

Mr. Mars agrees with Logan's assessment and leaves Logan alone with Veronica. He decides to go to the cafeteria to get some coffee.

Logan caresses her cheek with his finger and leans down to gently kiss her forehead as he talks to her. He tells her that he has to go to school but will be back later.

Logan arrives at school just as the first buzzer rings. He pushes his way through the paparazzi as he goes into the school. He arrives in his first class and everyone looks at him gauging his mood. He knows the news of Veronica's rescue of the baby and her subsequent hospitalization in critical care is big news. He also knows that a lot of students care about her. She was friendly to everyone.

The news conference where Veronica's name and condition were announced was quiet and none of her family attended. The hospital merely announced that she was there and in critical condition. Her doctor described how she had inhaled a lot of smoke rescuing the child and it would a few hours until they knew the extent of her condition. The hospital spokesperson said that they would be putting updates of her condition out but that only family would be allowed to visit at this time. No other questions were answered.

The press has been interested in the fact she is dating Logan Echolls, son of Aaron and Lynn Echolls. Pictures of Lynn Echolls arriving in Neptune from where Aaron is filming in Los Angeles were on every news station. There was discussion of how they had been dating a couple of months. Aaron interviewed on set stated he was truly saddened by the thought that Veronica is injured. According to the famous movie star, Veronica is a sweet girl and he could see that she would stop and help when she saw an accident. He further stated he was getting frequent updates on her condition and would definitely leave the set to go and see her if he was needed.

None of her classmates interviewed had a bad thing to say about her. They talked about how she made varsity soccer and the track team; she was in advanced classes and was one of the top students in the school. It was rumored that she and Logan were thinking about going to the same college. The soccer coach spoke on record saying that tonight they would definitely miss her spark on the field but that she would want them to play without her. He added that they are holding a team prayer for her before the game.

During first period the principal announced there was a book in the office for students to write a note to Veronica Mars if they wanted to. The book would be taken to the hospital and given to her family.

Logan wandered to first period looking pale and tired. It was obvious he was very upset and worried. He called Veronica's father after his class. Dick walked with him to second period keeping a lot of students at bay that wanted to ask about Veronica.

In between second and third period a few girls from the soccer team approached him and asked him about Veronica's condition. He could see they were very worried. He told them that she was still on life support and her condition hadn't changed. When they told him they didn't want to play without her, he had shaken his head and said, "Veronica would want you to play." He teased them a little saying, "You don't want Veronica to have to wear a t shirt that says the boys' soccer team is better than the girls' team, do you?"

The girls thinking about how Veronica had bet Duncan that the girls' team would win more games than the boys' team, had immediately agreed that they had to win. Logan was pleased he had cheered them up a little. He said, "I won't be there today in person but I will be cheering for you from the hospital." He lifted his arms as if cheering and said, "Go and kick their asses."

The girls had smiled at Logan's encouragement and his imitation of a cheerleader. They promised to do their best. Logan gave the captain of the team his number and asked her to call him after the game with the score and he would tell Veronica. She took the number and agreed to call him and tell him when they won. He watched as they walked away determined to win for Veronica. He was so impressed at how quickly she had made friends with so many people. She was special that way.

At lunch he sat with Duncan and Meg and updated them quietly on her condition. She was still on the sedation and the ventilator. She had been taken down to x-ray for her brain scans and they didn't have the results yet.

Duncan tells Logan that he and Meg will come to the hospital to visit her after his soccer game. Logan nods in understanding.

Logan is restless and worried. The 09ers sitting around him notice he doesn't eat much and he is annoyingly tapping his fingers on the table top and his leg is bouncing.

When Meg finally tells Logan he is bothering them with his tapping, Logan sighs but stops taping the table. He tells them he needs to be near Veronica. He asks, "What if she needs me?"

Duncan and Meg watching see Logan is struggling without Veronica. They can see he is focused on his thoughts of Veronica. It is really clear that his relationship with Veronica is more, a lot more, than just dating.

Duncan is wrapping his head around the idea that Veronica is very important to Logan. He watches as Lilly sits next to Logan and tries to talk to him. He can't tell what they are saying but he can see Logan is frustrated with his sister.

Lilly leans in and asks, "Have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?"

Logan looks down at Lilly in irritation. Does she really think he wants to talk about breaking up with Veronica right now?

He leans away a little and says sarcastically, "I'll tell Veronica you were asking about her."

Lilly frustrated as well says, "I'm not talking about you breaking it off with her right now." She adds, "Look I'm sorry she is so sick. I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

Logan is a little pacified. He can see Lilly is telling him the truth. She says, "You can't stay with her just because she is sick. A lot of guys want to date her. She will find someone who loves her and she will love them."

He sucks a breath in as he thinks about what Lilly is saying. The thought of Veronica dating someone else is like a punch to his gut. He had been so fixated on the choice he had to make, he had not really thought about her being with someone else. Of course a lot of guys would want to date her. He finds the thought of her walking around the school holding hands or kissing someone else is really intolerable.

Finally he says, "Lilly this isn't the time or place for this conversation."

Lilly grabs his arm and asks, "She knew when you started dating that you were going to get back with me, didn't she?"

Logan nods but looks irritated with what she is saying...

Happy Lilly says, "Then once she is better, we can get back together."

Frowning in thought he says honestly, "Dating her started out as fun until we got back together but that's not how I feel now."

It's Lilly's turn to be upset. Before she can say anything, Logan removes his arm from hers and says, "Lilly I don't want to talk about this with you right now." He sighs and looks at his hands for a few seconds. He finally looks at her and adds, "Right now I need to focus on Veronica. I am really worried about her."

Lilly is visibly upset. The students watching from the tables around the outside of the Quad see that Lilly and Logan are talking. Initially they are wondering if the prominent couple is getting back together but then they easily see that Lilly may want to but Logan is not interested. They gossip that he is thinking of Veronica and may choose to stay with her.

Logan moves slightly away from Lilly. He pulls out his phone and calls his mother. When she answers, she tells him that they still don't have the results of Veronica's brain scans. She mentions how they have to be read by the radiologist and the neurologist. She adds that a neurologist has been consulted and he hasn't come to see her yet.

Logan finds the news that a neurologist has been consulted worrisome. He wonders if that means that her doctor thinks she may have brain damage.

His thoughts focused on the news about Veronica he doesn't realize that he is ignoring Lilly. The rest of the students watching do however and Lilly leaves upset and a little embarrassed.

Meg seeing his upset with whatever news his mother gave him, finally asks, "Logan why don't you go over to the hospital? Your mind is obviously not here anyways."

Logan looks at her and answers, "Mr. Mars insisted I come to school."

Duncan smiles a little and points out, "Since when do you listen to adults Logan?"  
Logan looks at his friend in surprise and says, "You're right."

He stands and reaches in his pocket for his keys. "I'll talk to you later."

He walks off purposefully towards the parking lot.

Duncan leans into Meg as he watches Logan walk off. He comments, "It is obvious he has strong feelings for Veronica."

Meg also watching Logan walk towards the parking lot agrees, "I think he does." She looks at her boyfriend and sees he is upset for his sister. She puts her hand on Duncan's arm and tentatively tells him, "Every time Lilly fooled around on Logan she kind of took the chance he might not come back to her."

Duncan meets his girlfriend's gaze and sees that she thinks Logan loves Veronica. He says, "I know Meg. It's just I think Lilly does love Logan." He pauses and adds, "I think sometimes she is so focused on trying to upset Mom and Dad and doesn't think about anything else."

Meg nods and takes his hand.

* * *

When Logan arrives at the hospital he is escorted through the paparazzi and goes up the elevator to the ICU. When he sees Mr. Mars, he puts up his hand forestalling his comments that he should be in school and says, "I need to be here. I can't think about anything but Veronica when I am there anyways."

Logan's gaze is drawn to Veronica's room and he misses the surprise and then the smile on Keith's face. Logan may not be sure who he loves but it is obvious to Keith that this young man loves his little girl.

"Logan," he says effectively stopping him from walking over to look in her room, "the brain scans show some swelling so she won't be taken off the breathing machine yet." Logan's gaze snaps back to Keith's at the news. He quickly asks, "What does that mean?"  
Keith puts his hand on Logan's shoulder and says, 'It means she was without oxygen for a while. We just have to wait and see now. In a couple of days she will get a repeat scan and if the result is better, she will be allowed off the breathing machine."

Logan feels his gut clench in pain. He can see that Veronica's life is in danger. She may have sacrificed her life for a baby's life. Logan is blown away by that thought but he also feels like he can't breathe with the thought that she may die or worse be in a coma.

Keith can see Logan's thoughts reflected on his face. He keeps his hand on the young man's shoulder for support. After a few seconds he says, "Why don't you go in and sit with her for a while?"

Logan immediately nods and walks towards her room. He sits by her bed and holds her hand. He talks to her about how everyone at school is worried about her, her classes, lunch, the messages everyone gave him for her. He tells her about the soccer team and their vow to win tonight so she wins her bet with Duncan. Finally running out of information and steam, he just sits there looking at her.

Leaning down her puts his head next to hers on the bed and tells her she has to fight because he needs her and loves her.

Keith having opened the door at that point hears Logan tell Veronica he loves her. He can hear the truth in the statement and he backs out leaving Logan alone with his daughter for a few more minutes.

* * *

Lynn Echolls returning from the cafeteria is exhausted and upset. She had gone to have a quick cup of coffee and ended up sitting for over an hour just thinking. She knows Veronica is very ill. She had listened as the doctors told Veronica's parents that if the swelling continues, Veronica would certainly have brain damage and may have brain death. She thought about how much she liked Veronica and how much her son liked her. It occurred to her how lucky she has been that Logan has made it through Aaron's beatings. Last night, in her sleeping pill haze, she had horrible nightmares. She kept thinking about Veronica lying there so still; so pale and Veronica would turn into Logan. He was lying in the hospital bed almost dead and then she would hear Aaron laughing. When she woke up, she felt like she hadn't slept at all.

Keith looking up when the waiting room door opened was actually expecting Lianne to return. He sees that Lynn is upset and he pats the chair next to his for her to come over and sit beside him. When she sits he says, "Thank you for being here for us."

Lynn looks over at Veronica's father and sees his inner strength. She smiles at him and says, "My pleasure, really."

He leans back and says, "It's so hard to see Veronica lying there so still." He adds, "She is never still."

He goes on to talk about how much energy she has and how she was always moving as a child. He laughs a little and comments, "Leanne always complained that she wasn't even still in the womb."

Lynn laughs and talks to Keith about how Logan was as a baby.

He looks at Lynn and tells her that Logan cut his afternoon classes and is sitting with Veronica.

She shakes her head a little and replies, "I'm not really surprised."

Keith smiles back stating, "I'm not really either." He sits up a little and says, "When Veronica gets out of the hospital, I think you, Aaron and Logan should come over for dinner."

Lynn looks at Keith and he adds, "I make a mean Chicken Kiev."

She smiles and then looking at Keith she makes a decision. She says, "I think that I might need your help."

She looks at her hands for a few seconds and then looks up at Keith. She says, "I know this is bad timing and you have your plate full with worry about Veronica."

Keith immediately sees that something is very wrong with Lynn. As an experienced investigator he can see the signs of a woman truly scared.

He puts his hand on hers and says, "I really can protect you." He immediately sees that he has guessed correctly. Lynn Echolls is afraid of her husband.

She looks up at him wanting to believe it is possible. Keith says, "I know the perfect lawyer for your case. He can keep everything quiet but he knows how to deal with powerful men like your husband."

Lynn deflates when she sees that Keith has guessed what is going on. She looks into Keith's eyes and sees the strength and knows that he will help her and Logan. Unconsciously wringing her hands she confesses, "I am so scared he is going to kill Logan one day."

Keith's blue eyes darken but he stays quiet. Lynn's eyes tear and she whispers, "He says he will get custody of Logan because of my drinking."

Keith understands that Lynn has threatened to leave Aaron before. Typically Aaron has threatened Lynn to keep her quiet. He reassures, "We will have to make sure that doesn't happen." He pulls out his phone and depresses a button. When the phone is answered he says, "Can you come to the hospital? I need your expertise."

Keith hangs up after giving whoever he is talking to information on how to find the ICU waiting room.

He takes Lynn's hand and says, "One of my investigators named John Neilson will handle your case. He is very very good and Aaron will not know you are gathering information."

Keith adds, "John will also make the arrangements for Logan's and your safety for when Aaron comes back to Neptune."

Looking at Lynn, Keith sees the burden she has been carrying and he can see she is truly fearful of Aaron Echolls. He looks her in the eyes and says quietly but firmly, "With the right help, you can break away from him and you and Logan can be safe." He adds meaningfully, "You can be free."

He finishes, "Please talk to John and let us help you. You don't have to be alone."

The tears she has been holding in spill down her cheeks. She takes a deep breath in and nods.

Keith sits with her for the next half hour until John arrives. Keith quickly updates John on what he wants. John efficiently sits next to Lynn and says, "Let's see if we can use a small conference room."

John gets up and leaves telling Lynn he will be right back. When he comes back he has gone to his car and gotten his briefcase. He nods at Keith and then escorts Lynn out the door of the waiting room.

Keith sitting there shakes his head. Now that he knows Logan is in physical danger and probably has been physically abused for years, a lot of the trouble the boy has gotten into in the past makes sense; a lot of his behavior makes sense. Keith, of course, had Logan checked out when Veronica started dating him. He wonders if Veronica knows what is really going on with her boyfriend.

He looks in Veronica's room and sees that Logan is sitting at her bedside holding her hand. He has his head on the bed beside hers; his dark hair and tanned skin a sharp contrast to her blond hair and pale skin. He isn't talking but Keith can see he is getting some comfort at being near her. He decides to let Logan sit with her alone for a while longer.

Leanne comes back and Keith tells her there has been no change. She sits next to Keith and holds his hand. Right now their differences are unimportant. The important thing is that Veronica gets better.

Veronica's aunt and uncle arrived late last night and stayed with Keith for a while. In the early morning, they went to Keith's mansion and slept. Now awake they brought Keith a late lunch. He updates them on Veronica's condition.

Keith takes them into Veronica's room and introduces them to Logan. He can see that they are close to Veronica. They look at Logan closely having heard he has been dating Veronica since she arrived in Neptune. They also know he is the son of Lynn and Aaron Echolls.

Logan comes out of Veronica's room and sees only Leanne in the waiting room. She encourages Logan to have some of the leftover food that Madeline sent. Logan smiles and goes over to see what the Mars' housekeeper sent. Keith comes out leaving his brother and sister in law to visit with Veronica.

After a few minutes Logan's mother arrives and Logan goes over to sit with her. He looks at her carefully and sees she has been crying and looks tired. Before he can ask her what is wrong, the door to the waiting room opens and an elderly couple brings a baby in. The man introduces himself and tells them that his daughter and son in law were killed in the accident. He is choked when he tells them that he and his wife want to meet the girl who risked her life to save their granddaughter. He looks at the baby his wife is holding and tells them he wants them to meet his grand daughter.

Keith stands and helps Lianne to stand as well. They walk over to greet the couple and meet the baby. Keith shakes Mr. Tucker's hand and Lianne hugs both him and Mrs. Tucker. Mr. Tucker hands a packet of pictures to Leanne and tells her he would like to hang them in Veronica's hospital room. Mrs. Tucker shows Keith and Lianne the pictures of her daughter, son in law and some pictures of Cassandra. Mrs. Tucker hands baby Cassandra to Keith and he holds her and looks down at her precious, beautiful face. Tears start to run down his face as he looks at the baby his baby saved. Lianne stands beside Keith and gently touches the baby's face. Lynn gets up and pulls Logan up with her. She walks with him over to see the baby. Mrs. Tucker gently puts her hand on his shoulder as he looks. She says, "You are the boy dating Veronica?"

Logan nods. Mrs. Tucker says, "Our church has a prayer night tonight for Veronica."

Logan looks at her and nods his thanks. Lynn takes her hand and squeezes it and says, "Thank you."

Mr. and Mrs. Tucker go into Veronica's room. Keith follows carrying baby Cassandra and Leanne goes with them. The nurse helps them put up the pictures and Keith and Lianne watch as the elderly couple talk to their daughter and thank her. They all pray together. The couple comes out of her room obviously upset that she is so ill. Mr. Tucker comments, "She is so tiny on the outside and so big on the inside."

Logan as he watches the older man leave thinks that no truer words were ever spoken.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed for your encouragement and incredible support for this story. I am trying to do two things: 1) Handle jealous characters without making them totally unreasonable. I have had varying degrees of success with jealousy in previous stories. 2) I want to see if I can develop a relationship between two characters that starts off superficial but develops in such a way that the reader finds the relationship believable and becomes invested in it. Let me know how you think I am doing meeting both of my goals. Thanks again for all your help._


	10. Chapter 10

_Story so Far: Keith Mars, wealthy owner of Mars Security, and his sixteen year old daughter Veronica move to Neptune. Veronica walking her new pit bull puppy on the beach meets sixteen year old Logan Echolls who is moping after one of his frequent break ups with his girlfriend of three years Lilly Kane. There is an instant chemistry; they decide to date. Lilly worried tells Logan she is ready to get back with him. For the first time he refuses telling Lilly he is having fun with Veronica and will come back to her when he is finished having fun. Lilly talks to Logan and asks him to get back with her. Veronica sees them together and avoids Logan for the rest of the day. On her way home from soccer practice she sees an accident and stops to rescue a baby from a burning car. She breathes in too much smoke and collapses. Logan goes to the hospital and is worried as her condition worsens and she gets put on life support. _

After the Tucker's leave, the tired group spends the evening in the waiting room taking turns sitting with Veronica. Time seems to pass very slowly and even though Logan feels like he has been just sitting, he is tired. The stress of waiting and not knowing is wearing on everyone.

Logan on his next turn in Veronica's room sees the pictures of baby Cassandra, her parents and her family. It is weird to think that both of her parents are dead and their funerals are tomorrow. He looks closely at the picture of Cassandra taken at her birthday party. She is adorable; her face covered in pink icing and she is smiling. Her father is holding her on his lap and her mother is sitting beside him. They are both looking at her and laughing. The love in both their faces for their daughter is all the more poignant now that they are both dead. He thinks about how Cassandra would be dead if Veronica hadn't crawled into a burning car to get her out. He is happy Cassandra is going to get the life she deserves but he prays it is not at the expense of Veronica's life.

He sits in the chair next to her bed and takes her hand. He is pleased to note it feels a little warmer. He thinks her color looks better too. He's not sure if he is looking for good signs or she is actually getting better. He's not sure of anything anymore. He is emotionally exhausted as he has been sitting at the hospital almost nine hours and hasn't really slept since he got the phone call she was in the hospital.

He has been watching how Veronica's family is handling the stress of her being in intensive care and the uncertainty of not knowing what the outcome will be. If it wasn't Veronica, Logan would be interested in how each person reacts differently to the situation.

Mr. Mars is a rock. He is quietly and confidently ensuring that everyone in the waiting room is OK. He makes sure everyone takes a break and that they eat. Logan notices that Veronica's father makes sure he sits next to all the visitors and talk to them. When he came over and sat next to him, Logan could see Mr. Mars was assessing how he was coping with the news today that Veronica had some brain swelling. In truth, Mr. Mar's calm attitude really helped Logan to not freak out.

In his head Logan understood Mr. Mars' point that the best thing to do was just wait and see what the results of the next brain scan showed. Intellectually he knew that worrying would not change the result but his heart didn't seem to want to listen to his head.

When Logan told Mr. Mars that his head could see that he was right but his heart kind of felt there already was something to be upset about, he had smiled genuinely at Logan and said, "I know what you mean." He had patted him on the shoulder and then had gone over to sit with Veronica's mother.

Logan actually felt better that a strong man like Mr. Mars felt the same way he did. All Logan could think about was that Veronica was lying there so still and so tiny in that bed with all those machines attached to her. He didn't think the weight on his chest would go away until Veronica woke up and was OK.

Lianne Mars is jittery and Logan can see she leaves from time to time for what he thinks is to drink. Once after an absence of an hour, she returned and came to relieve Logan in Veronica's room. He thought he smelt liquor on her breath.

Although Veronica never mentioned her mother had a drinking problem, Logan can see Mr. Mars is not surprised she is drinking. He is watching how she is coping in case she needs help.

Logan looks over at his mother who is currently sitting in Veronica's room with him. She is on the other side of the bed holding her hand. Logan is really touched that she came from his dad's shooting to stay with him. She has been calm but Logan suspects that she has been taking some of her pills to help her relax. Still she has been there all day to support Veronica's family and Logan is grateful she is there for them and for him.

Tonight though his mother seems especially fragile. He is not sure whether she is tired or something else happened. She had disappeared this afternoon for a while and when she came back she had obviously been exhausted and upset. The Tucker's had arrived before he could ask her about it.

Logan also noticed that Mr. Mars seemed a little worried about her and sat beside her for a long time talking quietly to her.

Veronica's aunt and uncle arrived later on. They had come late last night and had stayed with Mr. Mars at Veronica's side and then had gone to the Mars' mansion to rest. Now apparently Mr. Mars' brother was going to stay the night with him tonight.

Mr. Mar's brother Jeff looked like him. He also had those striking blue eyes that seemed to notice everything and had a stocky build. He still had a full head of hair though. His wife Eileen was the housewife type. She liked to fuss over everyone and kept a positive attitude. Logan could imagine her home cooking and taking care of her husband and children. She would have drawings her children did on the fridge and would enjoy baking cookies for them. He imagines she is on the PTA and drives her children to school everyday.

When his mother went out to the waiting room and left him alone with Veronica, he leaned in and told her how much her family loved her, how special she was and how Gabriella had called to tell him that they won their soccer game tonight 3 to 1. He teased her that the guys were losing last time he talked to Meg so maybe so she would be ahead in her competition with DK.

At ten o'clock Mars Security officers arrived to escort Logan and his mother to Logan's car. Logan was again reluctant to go but Mr. Mars told him his mother was exhausted and should go home.

Logan had caught his worried glance towards his mother and had relented. His mother needed him and he should be at home with her tonight. She looked exhausted and upset.

Mr. Mars seeing Logan's concern for his mother had again promised Logan he would call him if there were any changes in Veronica's condition. He also told Logan not to come over to visit during school hours. He said, "Tomorrow is a rest day for Veronica and I guess us."

Logan understood that it would be the day after tomorrow that they repeated the brain scans; that her worried friends and family would find out news about her condition. He had nodded his understanding and had shaken Jeff Mars' hand and accepted a hug from Eileen Mars before he left.

After another night spent tossing and turning in bed, Logan got up and went to visit Veronica. Although he showered and was wearing fresh clothing, he looked upset and exhausted. Keith Mars could see that the waiting was wearing on the young man. He knew how he felt as the waiting was wearing on them all.

Logan walked around school obvious exhausted and worried. His friends again did their best to ensure that most students left Logan alone. Logan did his best to reassure worried students that he would pass on their messages to Veronica when he went to visit her. Dick tried to persuade Logan to go surfing after school but Logan only wanted to get to the hospital to see Veronica.

The 09ers watched as Logan sat morosely at lunch, not hungry and not wanting to be in school. He kept getting his phone out and looking at it as if to ensure that he hadn't missed a call and alternately dialing Mr. Mars or his mother who was apparently at the hospital with Veronica.

The students watching could see Logan's worry and his preoccupation with his sick girlfriend. They watched as Lilly sat at a different table and Logan did not pay her any attention.

Meg and Duncan sitting with Logan at lunch could see that Logan was deeply upset at Veronica's condition. He seemed unable to focus on any topic but Veronica and was frustrated when anyone tried to talk about anything else. It was as if he was willing her to get better and was sending her his thoughts and energy.

Duncan asked Logan about Veronica's condition after he hung up from talking to his mother. Logan had looked at his friend and said, "She's the same." He had been quiet a second and then added his voice quick and unsure, "I guess that's good right? I mean she's not getting worse so that's what we want right?"

Meg has quickly moved over to hug Logan quietly telling him that today they would just hope she rested and healed. Then tomorrow they would all be praying that the scans were good, and they let her wake up.

Logan hugged Meg briefly and agreed. He looked at his two friends and sighed adding, "It's just hard to wait; not knowing."

Meg had put her hand on his back and gently rubbed knowing that there was really nothing they could say to help him; they could only be there for him.

Duncan seeing Logan's upset also sighed. He wants Veronica to get better. He really likes her. It's just that Logan's obvious worry about Veronica is hurting his sister. Last night he had gone to Lilly's room and had found her crying. She is truly upset that she might have lost Logan. She really does love him. She had looked at her brother and said, "I can see us married some day. We would buy a mansion near you and Meg; our children would grow up together." Duncan had hugged his sister and really didn't know what to say. Before Veronica he would have bet that Logan and Lilly would end up married someday. Now he sees how happy Logan has been with Veronica and how she has made Logan feel better about himself. He sees that Logan is really hurting over Veronica's accident. He truly cares about her and she is important to him. Right now Logan wants to be with Veronica and knowing him as well as anyone, DK can see Logan's feelings are deep for Veronica.

The bell rings and Logan dispiritedly gets up and head towards his locker. Dick goes with him attempting to make him feel better in his own special, but goofy way.

Veronica's hospitalization, her relationship with Logan and the Lilly/Logan/Veronica triangle is the talk of the school.

There is so much for them to talk about. The hospital held a press conference and the spokesperson stated that Veronica Mars was in critical condition and that her family is requesting privacy during this most difficult time.

Cassandra's grandparents were interviewed after their daughter and son-in-law's funeral. They were upset but on camera they talked about how brave Veronica was to climb into a burning car and how grateful they are to her for saving Cassandra. They tell the reporter that they went to the hospital to see Veronica and thank her. Veronica is in a coma and her family is around her. They briefly talk about Keith and Lianne as well as Logan and his mother Lynn. They ask people to pray for Veronica's health and for god to support her family and loved ones in their time of worry. Cassandra being held by her grandfather looked adorable and cooed for the camera.

The reporters talk about how there are so many negative stories about the youth of today and it is great to cover a story of bravery and sacrifice instead. They comment that Veronica deserves a medal for bravery and there is talk that the president would like to meet her when she wakes up.

Aaron Echolls goes on camera from where he is filming his latest movie. He talks about how Veronica is a special person and how she has become part of his family. He talks about how Lynn is at the hospital with Logan. He adds that he is getting frequent updates and will definitely leave the set if his son needs him. He talks about how Veronica is a strong girl and he just knows she is going to pull through but it is a trying time for them all. He looks concerned and sincere.

One reporter interviews an organ donation spokesperson who explains how if someone is brain dead; many organs can be used to help others. The reporter ends the update stating that this brave young woman could end up saving a baby's life and then giving up to ten people the gift of life.

Of course the rumors at Neptune High are fast and furious. Used to being talked about Logan ignores the looks and talk. He is focused on Veronica.

After school Logan heads immediately over to the hospital. He greets his mother and Veronica's family and then heads into her room to sit with her for a few minutes. Her condition hasn't changed and the nurse from yesterday is looking after her again today. She tells him Veronica is still sedated and her vital signs are stable. He holds her hand and passes on the messages from the students who talked to him today. He also gives her the soccer ball that her team signed after the game last night. He reads all the messages the girls wrote on the ball aloud to her. He leans over and kisses her cheek and tells her he will be waiting outside for his next turn to talk to her.

Logan is sitting in the waiting room when Veronica's four best friends from LA arrive. They rush over to greet Keith and Lianne and then they greet Logan who they all remember from his two visits to LA with Veronica. They all are thrilled to meet his mother.

They are taken in to see Veronica and he hears laughter and crying in the room. Logan wanders over to see what is happening. The girls are sitting on Veronica's bed talking to her about what she is missing in LA and telling stories about things they all did together and funny things Veronica did. Logan comes in quietly and stands by the door listening. Right now he needs to hear stories about Veronica and he needs to be closer to her.

He finds himself smiling a few times at their stories of the goofy things Veronica did in school with them. He has no trouble believing the things they say she did; she is really one of a kind.

Logan has his head down and misses Keith's nod at him and the door of the room. The girls, understanding that Keith thinks Logan needs to get away for a few minutes, gang up on Logan and drag him to the cafeteria for supper. They tell him they have to go back to LA tonight but they have more stories to tell and want to hear what she has been doing at Neptune High.

Logan reluctantly goes with them.

Keith sits beside his daughter and feels the emotions rise up in him. Seeing her with her friends from LA really upset him. They have been friends for years and Keith has so many memories of them with Veronica. They had a lot of fun together and of course got into a fair amount of trouble as a group but they are her true friends. He is not surprised they came to see her; they are always there for each other. Seeing them so full of life and Veronica so still was difficult.

He looks at the pictures of baby Cassandra and her family. He is happy Cassandra is doing well but he feels such pain that his baby girl is fighting for her life. He takes her hand and tells her about how beautiful she was as a baby and how precious she is to him. He tells her stories about her as a toddler and a child. He tells her how much he loves her and needs her. Finally he cries. He puts his head on her bed beside her hand and he cries. He feels his brother's hand on his shoulder. Keith is pulled into his brother's strong arms; he puts his head on his brother's shoulder and he cries.

Logan is feeling a little more relaxed after talking to her friends. They obviously love Veronica and know her well. After making Logan eat supper, they had gone back up to visit with Veronica again. Logan had gone to the gift shop and bought Veronica a cute stuffed bear that had a t shirt on that said 'I Love You Beary Much'. He had gone back to the cafeteria and bought some coffees for everyone upstairs. He imagines they could all use some strong coffee after sitting all day in the waiting room.

Logan coming back from the cafeteria sees Duncan and Meg talking to security. The security guard recognizing Logan lets him sign his friends in. Logan, happy to see his friends, walks with them to the elevator. He takes them up to the ICU and the waiting room where Veronica's family is. He tells them about her friends from LA coming to see her and telling stories about things she did at her old school. Duncan and Meg are amused at some of the escapades Veronica got into.

Keith coming out of Veronica's room has obviously been crying. Logan seeing this pales. Keith comes over to meet Duncan and Meg. He pats Logan on the shoulder and reassures him, "Logan her condition hasn't changed."

Logan nods and visibly relaxes. Logan introduces Keith and Lianne to Duncan and Meg.

Logan offers them some coffee and after a few minutes of talk, Veronica's aunt and uncle come out of her room to the waiting area. Logan introduces them to Duncan and Meg and then Logan takes his friends in to see Veronica. Duncan pales and Meg rushes over to the bed and grasps Veronica's hand. Meg talks to Veronica and cries telling her she misses her and she has to get better.

Logan goes over to the other side of the bed. He sits and takes Veronica's hand careful of her IV. He kisses it and listens while Meg updates Veronica on all the gossip at Neptune High.

Duncan looking at Logan can see his love for Veronica. He thinks about how Logan's home life has made him so angry and alone. He knows Logan's and Lilly's relationship has been passionate but full of breakups where Logan is hurt and unhappy.

He loves his sister and wishes she would find someone who would settle her down but he can see it is not going to be Logan. He knows that Logan has been happy with Veronica and she has be a real stabilizing influence for him. It is obvious that Logan is really hurting that Veronica is sick.

Duncan goes over and puts his hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan looks up in surprise and sees the emotions on his best friend's face. Duncan says, "She's going to make it Logan."

Logan looks at him in shock and says quietly, "How do you know?"  
DK says, "You finally have someone who knows you and loves you anyways. Do you know how hard God worked to find someone who can put up with you? He's not going to take her from you now."

Logan half smiles at Duncan's teasing proclamation and then his face crumbles. He says, "I can't lose her DK."

Then Logan does something Meg and Duncan have never seen; he cries. Duncan leans down and pulls Logan up into his arms and hugs him. Meg comes around the bed and wraps her arms around Logan as well. He buries his head in Meg's hair and sobs. They are heartwrenching, deep sobs full of pain and heartbreak.

Duncan is taken aback. With all that Logan has been through with his mother and father and sister, he has never cried in public. Lynn looking in the door sees her son break down and rushes in to hold him. Duncan and Meg let go of Logan and Lynn pulls him in her arms and holds him close. He wraps his arms around his mother and holds her to him as he cries.

Keith seeing Lynn rush in the room looks in and sees that Logan is crying. Keith, seeing the pain the young man is in, feels a little release in his chest. His baby girl is loved. Logan might not know it but he is deeply and truly in love with Veronica.

Keith remembers how Veronica had tried to cheer him up at the end of the conversation about Logan saying, "Hey, I'm a Mars. I'll grow on him." Keith had smiled and hugged his daughter but had felt badly she was hurting. It appears that she was right though. She has grown on Logan.

At the end of visiting hours, Logan reluctantly leaves with his mother, Meg and Duncan. Keith assures Logan he will call him if there is any change. He reminds him that tomorrow morning Veronica will be rescanned and they likely won't get any results until the afternoon. He promises to call Logan once he knows the results.

Logan upset exclaims, "I can't go to school. I'll just be worried about Veronica the whole time."

Keith firmly tells him, "Veronica wouldn't want you to miss school."

Logan looks unconvinced. Keith, seeing Logan's stubbornness, adds, "I will make sure you aren't on the visitor list during school hours if I have to."

Logan frowns but a hand on his shoulder from Duncan keeps him from arguing.

Logan takes a last look at Veronica and then leaves. Keith smiles at his reluctance to be apart from Veronica.

Keith sits down beside his daughter and takes her hand. He says, "Baby girl, you were right. You did grow on that boy. He loves you."

He squeezes Veronica's hand and leans down to kiss it. He says, "You have to get better. None of us can imagine life without you."

The next day Logan arrives early to the hospital. He goes in to see Veronica and he really doesn't want to leave her. Keith has gone home to shower and will be back after breakfast. Veronica's uncle sends Logan to school after promising that he will be called as soon as they know anything.

At school Logan is again asked frequently at school about Veronica. He is quiet and doesn't have much to say. He merely thanks the students and promises to tell Veronica when he sees her later.

Logan knows that this morning she is supposed to have her scans. The result of the scans is so important. If the swelling in her head is worse, that might be catastrophic. He is trying to think positive thoughts. The scans will be better today and the doctors will be more optimistic.

His teachers and classmates can see he is not really paying attention. He seems to be lost in thought and is frequently checking his phone. In between second and third period he was told Veronica was taken to x-ray. She has not come back yet.

Logan goes to his next class even more agitated and unsettled. He is in class with Lilly. She sits beside him and asks him how Veronica is doing. He looks at her and tells her that she is having her brain scans done now. She can see he is really worried.

At the end of class she asks Logan to stay. Obviously reluctant, he waits to see what she wants to talk to him about. Lilly looks at Logan and tells him that she knows now that she took him and their relationship for granted. She tells him she is sorry she hurt him. She looks at him with her beautiful blue eyes and tells him she does love him and wants to marry him some day. She opens her heart and tells him she doesn't want to lose him and that things will be different if he will just take her back.

Logan listens to Lilly pouring her heart out to him. He knows her and this is Lilly at her most honest telling him that she will try and change their relationship and that she will be committed to them.

Logan is convinced that his life is full of irony. Once, not so long ago, he would have given anything to hear these words from her and see the love in her eyes. Now he finally hears the words he has dreamed about when he wants to be with someone else. If that isn't irony, he doesn't know what is. He feels deeply unsettled at what he has to tell her.

He looks really uncomfortable and after a long pause where he is trying to decide how to word how he feels, he says, "I did love you Lilly. I saw us getting married someday."

He pauses again and then admits, "I've thought about us a lot lately and I think that we weren't good for each other." He finishes, "Now I think we might be better apart."

Lilly's eyes tear and Logan feels awful that he is hurting her. It's just that his relationship with Veronica has changed him. She makes him feel whole and happy. He didn't expect it but he loves her.

Logan sees the further irony in that now that he has realized he loves Veronica, he may lose her; never having told her what she means to him and how he feels.

His heart heavy with pain he stands and says, "I'm sorry Lilly. I am in love with Veronica." His voice chokes a little as he tells Lilly, "Right now I need to focus on Veronica. She needs me and I need to be there for her and her family." Shifting his back pack over his shoulder he walks out of the classroom.


	11. Chapter 11

_Story so Far: Keith Mars, wealthy owner of Mars Security, and his sixteen year old daughter Veronica move to Neptune. Veronica walking her new pit bull puppy on the beach meets sixteen year old Logan Echolls who is moping after one of his frequent break ups with his girlfriend of three years Lilly Kane. There is an instant chemistry; they decide to date. Logan finds his relationship with Veronica to be fun and close. She is so much more than an interim girl. Lilly worried tells Logan she is ready to get back with him. For the first time he refuses telling Lilly he is having fun with Veronica and will come back to her when he is finished having fun. Veronica sees tLilly and Logan talking together and avoids Logan for the rest of the day. On her way home from soccer practice she sees an accident and stops to rescue a baby from a burning car. She breathes in too much smoke and collapses. Logan goes to the hospital and is worried as her condition worsens and she gets put on life support. As the days of waiting at the hospital take its toll on Veronica's family, Logan comes to see that he no longer loves Lilly; he loves Veronica. _

Veronica's family and Lynn Echolls sit listening as the doctor tells them that Veronica's brain scans show significant improvement. He outlines the plan of care stating that first they will take Veronica off the sedation and then gradually remove her from the ventilator. Thw whole process will take at least four hours. After seeing the scans, he is more optimistic but cautions them that Veronica was without enough oxygen for an unknown period of time and they will know more about her prognosis in the next few hours.

Lynn calls Logan in fifth period and updates him. He can hear the relief in her voice. She does remind him that it may be hours before they know any more.

Logan immediately tells her he is coming. She quietly tells him she suspected he would leave school and tells him to drive carefully.

When Logan's phone vibrated in class and he answered it, his classmates knew it was likely from the hospital. Although his cell phone is supposed to be off during class, his teacher knows he is waiting for news about Veronica and lets him away with disturbing her class. As they all listen to Logan's end of the conversation they understand it is important news.

The young man's obvious relief when he was talking to his mother tells his classmates what they need to know. Logan looks up from his call and sees everyone is looking at him in question. He shares, "Today they are going to take her off the machines and try to wake her up." He looks at his teacher and says, "I have to go." He stands up and packs up his books. His teacher hands him a pass and he quietly thanks her as he leaves the room.

Hours later, Veronica's family and friends all sit in the waiting room. They all feel like they have lived there for the last few days. Her girlfriends from LA have been great at lifting everyone's spirits. They are so full of life and they have known Keith, Leanne and Veronica's aunt and uncle for years.

The weird thing about spending so much time together in the ICU waiting room is that Logan and Lynn Echolls feel like they have known Veronica's family for years. It has been so stressful for everyone but they have all tried to take care of each other. They each have taken turns breaking down and have taken turns supporting each other. It has been a bonding experience.

Logan thinks that getting to know Veronica's family has been the only positive thing about this whole experience. They are good people and Logan can see that Veronica has grown up with a strong foundation. If he had a choice, Logan would have wanted to meet them in the usual way a guy meets the important people in his girlfriend's life; through family dinners and occasions like birthdays and Christmas.

What Logan still doesn't know is that his mother has gotten to know Keith Mars after spending hours with him in the waiting room. She can see he is a good man; a strong man. She has come to trust him. The stress, fatigue and enforced time in the waiting room broke through her barriers and she has confided in Keith Mars that she needs help.

Logan doesn't know that he will never be alone with his father again. He doesn't know that he will never be beaten again. He doesn't know that his nightmare at home is over. He doesn't know that a safe house is being set up for him and his mother and information is being gathered to help Lynn with the divorce and custody proceedings. He doesn't know that his life is going to change soon. When his father comes back to Neptune, Lynn and Logan won't be in the mansion. They will both be away from Aaron Echolls. They will both be free.

In one of those ironies of life, Logan is sitting there thinking that Veronica's illness is the worst thing that has even happened to him. He is thinking he never wants to go through seeing Veronica so ill again when his mother meeting Keith Mars may end up being one of the best things that ever happened to Logan. The irony is that Logan, who is fond of noticing the ironies in his life, is completely unaware.

Veronica is removed from the sedation and the nurses restrict visitors while they try and wean her off the breathing machine. The family sits hours in the private waiting room supporting each other and praying. It is obvious they are all under a lot of stress.

There is a sense of anticipation in the room. Although they all afraid they may get bad news, they are also a little relieved that the waiting for news may soon be over. It is really with a lot of mixed emotions that the exhausted and stressed group sits on the uncomfortable chairs generally killing time watching TV, reading and talking; waiting, always waiting.

Duncan and Meg arrive after school and get updated on her condition. They brought some coffees from the coffee shop down the street as well as some pastries. Logan sips his coffee and eats a pastry grateful for a break from the hospital refreshments.

Finally a nurse arrives and tells them that Veronica has been successfully removed from life support and is breathing well on her own. They are all immensely relieved. The nurse tells them that Veronica has woken up and that they can visit but they must let her rest. She warns the waiting family and friends that this is a critical time for Veronica and the goal is for her to stay off the life support machines. They all nod in understanding.

Keith and Lianne go in to see her. Meg gently takes Logan's hand while he waits to hear how Veronica is. Logan appreciates the support he is receiving from his two best friends. They know him better than anyone. He has been close to them since he moved there when he was twelve. He is doubly grateful that they are there for him right now when he needs them, when he is in the process of hurting the fourth party of the Fab 4. He knows that Lilly will have told them about their last conversation. They haven't said anything to him about it and he is thankful because right now he needs their support. He feels badly that he hurt Lilly. He cares a lot about her; he just doesn't love her like a girlfriend anymore.

When Keith and Lianne come out, Keith happily tells them that Veronica wakes up and moves all her limbs and that she knows her family. She is just very weak right now. Logan feels relief down to his soul and he basks in the happiness that everyone is sharing that Veronica is going to be OK.

He waits and takes his turn to see her. He holds her hand and sits quietly as she rests. She weakly tries to open her eyes when she feels him touch her. She gently squeezes his hand and then her eyes close even though she is obviously trying to stay awake. Logan leans in, gently kisses her cheek and tells her to sleep. She sighs a little and falls into sleep.

She mostly sleeps through their second visits and everyone but Keith and Jeff leave after visiting hours are over.

The next day Logan arrives before school and Veronica is still sleeping. The nurses have restricted visitors wanting her to sleep. He goes in to see for himself that she is fine but does not wake her. She still looks pale but it is wonderful to see she is still off the breathing machine. She has an oxygen mask on and her IV is still running but her heart rate on the monitor is steady and the nurse tells Logan her blood pressure and oxygen numbers are stable.

At school Logan is obviously happier. He looks exhausted but tells the students who ask that Veronica is doing better. Vice Principal Clemmons calls Logan in his office and gives him the book that students were able to sign to give to Veronica. He respectfully takes the book and assures him he will take it to Veronica after school. At his locker he quickly flips though it. He notices that a lot of students have taken the time to go to the office to sign it and write messages to Veronica. It seems that she made a big impact in a short period of time.

The soccer players are especially excited to hear that Veronica is off the machines and doing better. They all hug Logan in their happiness and tell him to let them know when they can go and visit her. He smiles happy to see their excitement and assures them he will let them know when she can have visitors.

After school he is greeted by Keith who tells him that Veronica is more awake and the doctor is pleased with her progress.

The hospital released the statement that Veronica's condition has been upgraded to stable and she has been removed from life support. Her family doesn't attend the conference. The hospital spokesperson does not answer any more questions stating that Veronica's family wants to thank everyone for their kind thoughts and prayers but right now Veronica needs to rest, be with the people who love her and let her body heal.

When Logan goes in to see Veronica, she smiles weakly when she sees him. The recognition in her eyes and her familiar sweet smile are the most beautiful things he thinks he has ever seen. He immediately knows she is fine. She no longer has an oxygen mask on and has oxygen cannula in her nose.

He leans down and gently kisses her and puts his forehead to hers. With heartfelt relief he tells her she looks so much better. Needing to touch her, he caresses her cheek and brushes her hair back from her face. He kisses her forehead, cheeks, nose and finally gives her a little deeper kiss on her lips.

Although Logan can see Veronica is enjoying his kisses and caresses, she is withdrawn. He sits down and takes her hand telling her, "Ronnie you are amazing! Cassandra is such a cute baby and you gave her a chance at life."

Veronica turns a little towards Logan. He pulls his chair even closer to the bed. She looks at him and he can see her upset. She says, "I must have come just after the accident." She pauses and then shares, "I looked in the front and I could see that both of them were dead. It was horrible! "Her face contorts in remembered horror as she thinks about the condition of the front of the car and what she saw there.

Logan immediately squeezes the hand he is holding and reaches over with his other hand to caress her shoulder and down her back.

She continues her voice husky with emotion, "Then I heard a baby cry. I looked in the back and saw the car seat. When I went to the back door, I couldn't open it and smoke was filling the car. The window was cracked so I just pushed the window in. I tried to reach her but the seat was in the middle so I climbed in to get her."

She pauses as she is obviously remembering what happened. Logan continues his soothing touches just letting her talk.

"I unbuckled the seat and lifted her out but it was difficult to see and breathe," she tells him. "I had to crawl back out the window with her because the door wouldn't open."

Logan squeezes her hand and leans down to kiss it. His brown eyes deepen with his emotions as he looks at her. He meets her gaze and tells her, "It is lucky you are so small and could fit through the window."

He pauses and then as if the words are pulled from him says, "I was so worried! Please don't scare us like that again." He leans in closer and pulls her gently towards him needing to be nearer to her. He wishes he could pull her from the bed into his lap. He really needs to hold her.

Veronica relaxes letting his warm touch soothe her. She looks in the brown eyes she likes so much; the eyes that are so expressive and sees he was really worried about her.

She closes her eyes and just enjoys being near him for now. Her fatigue takes over and she can feel herself drift off unable to stay awake any longer.

Logan watches her fall into sleep and keeps gently caressing her. He feels relief he was able to talk to her and that she is going to be alright. He knows she needs her sleep but wishes he could talk to her more. He wants to tell her he is not going back to Lilly; let her know he loves her.

Logan only gets to go in and say goodnight as Veronica is obviously exhausted and the nurse has requested that she be allowed to rest. She was given sedation and she is sleeping.

The next day Logan has to wait until after school to see Veronica. She was moved to the step down unit and visiting hours don't start until after eight am. When Logan calls at lunch, he is informed that Veronica is more awake and the doctor is pleased with her progress.

The hospital released the statement that Veronica's condition has been upgraded to stable and she is being moved from the step down unit to a private room. The hospital spokesperson again tells the press that Veronica and her family are grateful for the thoughts and prayers they have received. They have asked that there be no more press conferences. Visiting continues to be restricted to family only.

When an impatient Logan finally gets to the hospital, her family shares that she has been very withdrawn with them. They are worried about what it means.

When Logan goes into Veronica's room to visit with her he sees what they mean. She doesn't talk much and just lays there listening. Logan greeted her with a hug and kiss obviously excited to see her. She smiled at his happiness and seemed happy to see the wish book that Logan brought from the school. She listened while he read some of the messages her classmates wrote to her. She makes very few comments and all too soon his visit with her is over. He can see she is still very tired.

When he is leaving he leans down to kiss her. He says before his lips touch hers, "I have really missed you."

She closes her eyes and turns her head a little saying quietly, "Thanks for being here."

Logan immediately reassures her, "There is no where else I would rather be."

He puts his hand on her cheek and turns her face so he can see her eyes.

Veronica meets his gaze but doesn't answer him. Logan can see she doesn't believe him. He says, "Ronnie, I know you saw me and Lilly. It wasn't what you think."

Veronica looks away for a few seconds and Logan feels his stomach drop. He can see she is withdrawing from him. He gently caresses her cheek and begs, "Ronnie, don't pull away from me."

Veronica looks at Logan briefly and then looks away again. She says woodenly, "Logan, I'm kind of tired. Can we talk another time?"

Logan accepts her request that they postpone their talk, "Sure." He leans in and puts his lips on hers.

He is taken aback when she doesn't respond to his kiss. She has closed her eyes and she is turning away from him.

Logan feels pain in his chest. He has been broken up with plenty of times in his relationship with Lilly. He can tell what is coming. Veronica is going to break up with him.

_Later:_

Veronica is sitting up looking at her supper tray. Her father is sitting beside her bed watching her. He says, "Do you need me to go and buy you a burger or something?"

Veronica smiles at her father and says, "No, it's OK. I'm not really hungry anyways."

Keith Mars encourages, "At least eat the soup. It is your favorite."

Veronica looks at it listlessly making no attempt to eat it.

He decides to quit nagging her and tries another tact. "Remember when I first told you that tomato soup came from tomatoes?" Veronica smiles a little at the memory. She looks at her father as he says, "You were mad and didn't believe me."

Veronica intones, "Tomato soup is so good and tomatoes are so yucky."

Keith laughs lightly and says, "I couldn't convince you."

Veronica smiles and leans her head back on the pillows. She sighs, "You were right of course." She pauses and looks at her father fondly. She says, "You are almost always right."

Keith looks at the daughter he loves more than life. He sees her pain. He wants to relieve some of her pain but she has not been talking about what is bothering her. He decides that perhaps if she can't talk, maybe a hug will help. He stands up and walks closer to her bed, pushes her tray away and sits beside her on the bed. Carefully and slowly he puts his arm around her and says, "Come here kiddo. I could use a hug."

As soon as he leaned back on her bed and opened his arms, she had moved to hug him. Keith noticed that his daughter was hugging him tightly like she used to do when she had nightmares or she did when Lianne left them and she was scared he would leave too. Truth be told he needed to hold her and hug her just as much as she needed him right now. He has never been so afraid in his life as he has the last few days. His daughter is the most important thing in the world to him and he couldn't love her more. He gently rubs her back.

After a few minutes of listening to his heart beat and feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest, Veronica says, "I was so scared when I lifted the baby out."

Keith tightens his arms around her and just listens. She says, "I couldn't get the door to open so I realized I had to climb back out the window. I put my leg through and then bent my head and chest and kind of fell out of the car."

Keith continues to stay quiet listening, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Veronica pauses and then says, "I don't remember much about carrying her to the ambulance or anything. I felt like I was in a daze."

Keith nods and squeezes her gently. There is a long pause and then Veronica says, "I was looking at the ambulance guy holding the baby and then everything started to go black. I couldn't breath and my head was spinning."

She pauses and then says her voice cracking with emotion, "A lot of time seemed to pass. I was so cold. It was so dark. I was calling and calling but no one answered." She looks up at her father and says, "I was walking and walking looking for a way out. I got so tired. "

Keith wraps his arms tighter around her. He says, "We were here Veronica. We were calling and waiting for you to come back to us."

She continues to hold him and he adds, "Thank god you found your way back."

After a few more minutes of silence, Veronica says, her voice muffled by his shirt, "Sometimes I heard you guys talking to me."

Curious Keith asks, "Who did you hear talking to you?"

"You, Uncle Jeff, Aunt Eileen," she tells him and then adds, "and Logan."

Keith thinks it is interesting that she didn't hear her mother but merely says, "Well your mom was here as well and Lynn Echolls was here every day."

Veronica doesn't say anything so Keith says, "A lot of people love you and were pulling for you."

She nods and just continues to relax in her father's arms.

As he holds her he thinks about her feeling like she was lost in the dark and wonders what it means. He thinks about how in such a short period of time Logan has become so important to her. In his view, Veronica is too young to be serious about a boy but Logan has proved that he cares about Veronica. Keith is just going to be there for both of them and see where their relationship goes.

Veronica just continues to hold onto her father.

Keith's brother looks through the window and sees Keith holding Veronica. He sighs and says, "I hope he can get her to talk. She's been so quiet since she woke up."

Logan looks in and sees Veronica in her father's arms. She has withdrawn from everyone since she woke up and they have all been very worried. The doctor has told them to give her time. She has to deal with seeing the carnage in the front seat and then frantically trying to rescue the baby and then almost dying.

Logan had sat with his mother and confided his feeling that Veronica is going to break up with him. He says, "She doesn't know that I broke things off for good with LIlly."

Lynn sees Logan is worried that he is going to lose Veronica. She leans closer and says, "Sweetie, Veronica has a lot on her plate right now. You know she loves you. You have to trust in your relationship and trust that once she is better, you can talk to her." She looks him in the eyes and points out, "Right now Veronica needs us all to help her emotionally adjust to what she has been through."

She advises, "You can be a big part of her recovery. You can lift her spirits, help her relax, help her have fun and forget her worries."

Logan thinks about what his mother is telling him. He sees she is right.

A few hours later Logan takes his turn to visit Veronica. He walks quietly in and gently takes her hand. Veronica stirs and opens her eyes to look at Logan. She pulls her hand out of his and pushes the button on the bed to partially sit up. Veronica reaches over and gets her drink off her bedside table. Logan looks at her and says, "Are you getting tired of being in bed?"

Veronica looks at Logan and says, "A little." She watches as Logan goes around to the other side of the bed and abuptly pulls back her covers. He reaches down and slides his arms under her legs and her back lifting her easily out of the bed.

She squeels, "Logan," in surprise and puts her arms around his neck.

Laughing at her reaction, he spins her a couple of times and then holds her securely to his chest. He says, "You are such a lightweight! I am going to ask Mrs. Navarro to make you some tamales," He smiles as her face lights up at the thought. Putting his forehead to hers he adds, "Maybe she'll make chocolate chip cookies."

Before she can say anything he walks the few steps towards the chair. He looks at her and says teasingly, "You know this would be a lot more fun if you were still in that hospital gown." He sets her gently down on the soft cushions of the chair and asks, "Whose bright idea was it to bring you pajamas?"

He walks the few feet to the bed, gets the blanket and covers her with it.

Veronica laughs at Logan's antics and says, "Aunt Eileen bought them for me."

He teases, "I thought it might be your dad's attempt to stop easy access to your perfect body."

"Nope,' she answers smartly, "Just an attempt to keep me comfortable and warm."

Logan leans in as he tucks the blanket around her and says suggestively, "I would be happy to keep you warm."

Smiling she says, "I'll keep it in mind."

While Logan is getting his chair so he can sit next to her, Veronica looks in the mirror on the bedside table. She grimaces and says, "Ugh, I look awful!" She touches her face and her hair worriedly.

Logan sets his chair down next to her armchair. He reaches over and turns her face to look up at him. He says firmly, "You are beautiful!"

Veronica smiles gently at Logan and looks back at the mirror. Logan, seeing she is upset about her appearance, goes over to the bathroom and gets the cosmetic bag her mother brought her. He hands her a wet washcloth and watches as she washes her face. She roots through her bag and gets some cream for her face putting it on.

Logan has seen her morning makeup ritual and is comfortable watching her fuss with her appearance.

He reaches in and gets her brush and elastic. He goes around to the back of the chair and starts to brush her hair back. Adopting the attitude and voice of a male hair stylist, he says, "What can I do for you today?" He musses her hair massaging her scalp and says, "Perhaps a sexy, wind blown look."

Pulling her long hair up he says, "Or perhaps a sophisticated up do with some tendrils hanging down. "

Veronica is giggling at his voice and imitation of a hair stylist.

Pulling her hair to the side he says, "Maybe a playful side sweep would suit your mood better?"

"No," he continues, "I know. We will pull your hair back and show off you wonderful cheekbones." He gently brushes the tangles out of her long hair and deftly ties her hair back in a high pony tail.

Keith looking in the door sees that Logan has gotten Veronica to the chair and is helping her with her hair. He has to smile as not too many guys Logan's age know how to look after a girl's hair. Apparently being on set with his famous parents has taught Logan a thing or two about the importance of a good appearance. Keith can see that Veronica will feel better if she can groom a little. It is good to hear his daughter giggle as Logan's over the top hair dresser imitation is making her laugh.

Keith heads back to the waiting room deciding to let Logan entertain Veronica for a while longer.

Logan leans down and gently kisses behind her ear and then down her neck. He murmurs, "Mmmm... I like when your hair is up."

Veronica instinctively turns her head a little giving Logan more access to her neck area. He happily nuzzles her neck enjoying touching her again. She reaches back and pushes him away gently saying, "My father is just outside."

Logan says, "Fine. We'll watch TV." He goes around to sit in his chair next to hers. He says, "Should I put your feet up?" When she nods, he pulls the lever on her chair and her feet go up.

Veronica has relaxed having her hair brushed and is rooting through her bag to find lip gloss. She applies the gloss to her lips and when she is putting it away, she notices Logan is looking at her lips. Veronica seeing the look in his eyes, feels her heart start to race. She pushes the feeling aside and says, "Well that is as good as it is going to get tonight."

Logan takes her hand and says, "You look great!" He kisses her hand and says, "Only a truly beautiful woman can look so good without makeup."

Veronica smiles a little at his chivalry. She squeezes his hand and says, "Only a man with real manners or who wants something could say something like that with a straight face."

Logan smirks and says, "No one has ever said I have good manners before."

Veronica has to smile at his teasing.

He adds, "But you are right, there is something I want."

A little puzzled Veronica looks at Logan in question.

He keeps her gaze and leans closer saying quietly, "I want you Veronica Mars." He leans further in to kiss her when...Showing unfortunate timing, the nurse comes in to give Veronica her nighttime medicine and is surprised to find Veronica in the chair. Veronica tells her that Logan lifted her and the nurse smiles at Logan asking if he wants to help her on her rounds of the other patients.

He just smiles and says, "I am a private duty helper for just Veronica."

The nurse smiles back and takes Veronica's temperature and vital signs.

Logan turns on the television and starts to watch a show with her. All too soon their time together is over and Logan is sent home. He leans down and gently kisses her goodnight after he lifts her back to bed.

Keith is pleased at how Logan is able to elevate Veronica's mood a little but Logan is worried about how remote Veronica is with him. She is normally so open and loving that he feels the distance acutely now. He knows his mother is right and he should just try and be there for her and not worry about their relationship right now. She has a lot to deal with.

However, on the drive home Logan can't shake the feeling that Veronica is withdrawing from him personally. He hopes that they can talk tomorrow about their relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

_Story so Far: Keith Mars, wealthy owner of Mars Security, and his sixteen year old daughter Veronica move to Neptune. Veronica walking her new pit bull puppy on the beach meets sixteen year old Logan Echolls who is moping after one of his frequent break ups with his girlfriend of three years Lilly Kane. There is an instant chemistry; they decide to date. Lilly worried tells Logan she is ready to get back with him. For the first time he refuses telling Lilly he is having fun with Veronica and will come back to her when he is finished having fun. Lilly talks to Logan and asks him to get back with her. Veronica sees them together and avoids Logan for the rest of the day. On her way home from soccer practice she sees an accident and stops to rescue a baby from a burning car. She breathes in too much smoke and collapses. Logan goes to the hospital and is worried as her condition worsens and she gets put on life support. As the days of waiting at the hospital take its toll on Veronica's family, Logan comes to see that he no longer loves Lilly; he loves Veronica. Veronica is removed from life support and gets better. To Logan's chagrin, she is withdrawn from him. He worries she is going to break up with him. _

The next day brings a big change in Veronica. When Logan talks to his mother she happily tells him that Veronica got out of bed by herself and had a shower. She adds teasingly, "She even put on some make up this morning."

Logan smiles as he understands that it means she is feeling better. After he hangs up from his mother, he feels more hopeful. Maybe today he can have a good conversation with her. Maybe today they can get past any misunderstandings.

He looks up from his phone as he walks towards fourth period and passes Lilly in the hallway. She ignores him and is talking with Madison but for a second their eyes meet and Logan easily reads the hurt in hers. He hopes she sees the apology in his. When he started dating Veronica it was just as an interim thing until Lilly was ready to take him back. He never imagined he would fall in love with her. He wasn't looking for her but his relationship with her is more than he ever dreamed possible; so supportive and so fulfilling.

He knows Lilly as well or better than anyone except maybe Duncan and Meg. He knows that under her confident, carefree façade is a hurt little girl who feels second best in her own family; unlovable. He cares for her and doesn't want to hurt her further. He wishes he knew what to do or say to make her feel better but he knows in his head that is probably impossible now.

He might be selfish but he just can't give up his relationship with Veronica. He thinks that although it is clichéd, she might be the one. Frowning as he walks he thinks, 'Any minute cartoon birds are going to arrive and there will be Disney music playing.'

When he gets closer to his classroom he sees Meg and Duncan waiting for him. Immediately he can see they want to talk to him.

Duncan motioning to an empty classroom says, "Logan we need to talk to you for a minute."

Nodding Logan motions for the popular 09er couple to go first. He follows them in and shuts the door. He walks over and leans against the teacher's desk glancing around the empty classroom. "DK, Meg," he starts, "What's up?"

Meg sweetly asks,"How is Veronica today?"

The couple watches as a smile goes over Logan's face and he tells them she has gotten out of bed and showered already this morning. He looks at Meg and tells her, "She put on makeup."

Meg smiles understanding Veronica is feeling better. She enthuses, "That is such good news."

Duncan says, "Logan we want to be there for you and Veronica today but," he pauses and looks at Meg for support before he continues, "we were thinking we would spend time with Lilly tonight."

Logan sees that Meg and Duncan are worried he will be upset if they are not there for him. He immediately says, "I think that is a good idea."

He sees their relief. He looks down as he fiddles with his sleeves. When he looks up he meets his best friend's gaze and says, "I saw Lilly walking here."

Meg and Duncan listen carefully as Logan continues, "She ignored me but I could see she is hurting."

They both relax as they understand that Logan knows Lilly well enough to see she past the wall she puts up.

He looks at DK and says, "I never meant to hurt her." He pauses obviously looking for the right words and finally shrugs and says, "It's just I love Veronica." He adds, "I don't know how or when it happened but….."

Duncan interrupts, "We get it Logan. It's OK." He walks over and pats Logan's shoulder and says, "We can see that Veronica is good for you and you are good for her."

Meeting Logan's gaze he finishes, "We're happy for you."

Logan is truly relieved. He says, "So we're cool?"

Duncan nods and says, "We're cool." He adds, "Best friends man, always."

Logan smiles and agrees, "Always."

He looks at the doorway and says, "Thanks." He stands and says, "I should go to class. I've already missed a bunch since Veronica was sick."

He walks over to the door and looks back. He says, "It's good you are looking after her," and he opens the door and leaves the room.

Later:

When Logan arrives at the hospital after school he immediately sees that Keith and Lianne are a lot more relaxed in the waiting room. Jeff and Eleanor Mars tell Logan they are going to head home after visiting hours are over.

Logan bolstered by the more positive mood from everyone heads into Veronica's room to see her. He finds her visiting with three girls from the soccer team. They had been let out of last period to bring Veronica the card and gift from the team. They easily smile when they see Logan and they are obviously happy to see Veronica is well.

Logan walks over and gently kisses Veronica hello and then looks at the brightly colored soccer socks and t shirt they bought her. He laughs as he can imagine her wearing them in practice.

He sits beside the bed in the chair and listens as the three girls finish telling Veronica gossip from school and the soccer team. One of the girls does a great imitation of their soccer coach yelling at them. They are all laughing hard at her as she waves her arms and puts her hands on her hips in irritation.

It is good to see Veronica laugh and be happy. The girls tell Veronica that they have to get back for practice so they have to leave. She accepts the three girls' hugs goodbye and tells them the doctor said if all goes well she can be discharged home tomorrow. She's not sure when she will be back at school. They are excited and tell her they will call her the next day. Logan sees that Veronica has her cell phone and it is on the charger by her bed.

After they leave, Logan moves to a chair closer to the bed and looks closely at Veronica. His mother is right and she does look a lot better. She still looks tired but she has her normal sparkle in her eyes. He says, "You look better."

Veronica smiles a little at Logan but he is concerned as he can see she is holding back. He reaches over and takes her hand gently caressing the palm. He says, "You are going home tomorrow?"

She looks at the door of the room and says, "I hope so."

Logan smiles happily as he is so excited she will be out of the hospital. He hates it in the hospital anyways. He has so many bad memories in the hospitals in LA and here.

Veronica faced with Logan's obvious happiness she is well enough to leave the hospital has to smile. He has been there for her; she has to admit that.

Logan decides that he is not going to let her withdraw from him. He says, "Ronnie, are you ready to get out of this room?"

Veronica looks at him in surprise. Logan smiles at her and says, "I'll be right back."

He leaves and then appears a few minutes later with a wheelchair. He locks it in place and says, "Let's go for a spin."

Happy to get out of her room for a few minutes she asks, "Where are we going to go?"

He leans in and nuzzles her cheek and says quietly, "It's a surprise." He pulls back her covers abruptly and she squeals a little in surprise. She says a little indignantly, "My gown could have ridden up."

"I can always hope," he rejoins. He eyes her in the soft green nightgown. It is very girly with white ribbons around the neck and hem at the bottom.

She smiles at his pervy way and dutifully swings her legs to the side of the bed. Logan bends down and helps her put her slippers on and then helps her stand. He makes sure she is steady and then holds out her housecoat for her to put on. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "I'm liking the nightgown better than the pajamas."

She giggles a little and says, "I bet you do."

He watches her tie the housecoat and then takes her hand ensuring she is steady and leads her over to the wheelchair. She sits down and then raises her feet to put them on the foot pedals.

Logan unlocks the chair and pushes her towards the door. Veronica smiles a little. It is really nice to get out of the room.

There is no one in the waiting room as they have gone to the cafeteria for supper. Logan walks slowly pushing the chair past the nurses' station. The nurses at the desk notice the two young people together and smile at them. When they get to the elevator, Logan pushes the down button and waits with Veronica. She says, "Where are you taking me?"

Logan teases, "Is there something about 'it's a surprise' you don't understand?"

She can't help but smile a little at his sarcastic way. She makes a zipping motion with her hand and pretends to throw away the key. She's happy when her teasing makes Logan laugh.

Veronica smiles a little as Logan updates her on what happened in school and talks about how he talked Mac into helping Dick with his laptop and Madison saw them in the Quad and had a screaming fit.

Veronica looks worried and Logan reassures her that Dick surprisingly defended Mac telling Madison it is none of her business who he sees and she needs to 'just walk away.'

Veronica is surprised that Dick didn't just let Mac get yelled at. She says, "Logan Madison will be really mean to Mac from now on."

Logan nods and says, "I was coming out of the school so I just sat with Mac and Dick." He reaches down and gently rubs her shoulder in reassurance. He says, "I ordered Mac a veggie burger from Eddies. A few of the guys came and sat with us." He adds, "I like her. I will make sure she is protected."

Veronica understands that Logan sitting with Mac and Dick solidified her acceptance with the 09ers and the school. She knows that Madison will be mean to Mac and get other girls to be mean but she also knows that if Logan finds out, he will straighten them out in his own indisputable way.

The elevator doors open to a hallway that is painted in bright, happy colors. Logan pushes Veronica's chair to a window and then locks it in place. He walks around the chair and then reaches down to help Veronica to stand.

Curious she looks through the window when she stands and sees the babies in the nursery. Veronica stands close to the class and presses in. Logan stands beside her looking at her. She points to a little boy and says, "Look how much hair he has."

Logan smiles and agrees, "He sure does." He points to a baby girl who is screaming and says, "She looks like she is going to be a cheerleader."

Veronica smiles and looks around at the other babies. They both start pointing out features and guessing what career they will have. Veronica is giggling at Logan's wild guesses and observations.

He looks at her and says, "I have missed your laughter."

Veronica looks at Logan but doesn't say anything. Logan pulls her close and says, "Ronnie, I was so worried about you. I thought I might lose you and it really scared me."

Veronica turns her face from Logan and says, "Can we go back to my room?"

Logan tilts her face back and says, "What is it Ronnie? Why are you so distant?"

Veronica just looks sad. Close up he can see that she has dark circles under her eyes covered with make up. Logan says, "Please talk to me."

She sighs and he can tell she doesn't really want to have this conversation. "Logan I think you should just go back to Lilly. It is going to happen eventually."

Logan looks upset and says, "It won't."

"I saw the look on your face when you were holding her. You love her Logan. It was obvious." Veronica, her voice quiet but sure.

Logan doesn't know what to say. He continues to hold her and finally tells her, "Things have changed now. I can't lose you."

Veronica says quietly, "Logan I am really tired."

Logan feels frustration that he can't get her to understand he doesn't want Lilly anymore. He bends down and looks into her face. He says, "I am serious Veronica. Things are different now. I am not that Logan anymore."

She sighs and then says, "Logan I always knew that you would go back to her." She adds, "I have heard so much about how you love her and how close you are with her family and how you have future plans with her." She finishes, "I get it. We had a good time together but now I just think you should go back to your life and I will go back to mine."

Logan leans closer speaking earnestly, "I told Lilly I don't love her anymore. She knows we aren't getting back together."

Veronica is quiet and Logan can see she doesn't really believe him. She is looking down at his chest.

He lifts her chin to look at her face. Upset he says, "Veronica we have always been able to talk. It's one of the things I really like about you; your ability to be open and honest." He carries on seeing he has her attention, "Things have changed for me. I honestly never thought I would be able to have a relationship like Duncan and Meg have. I never thought a girl like you would want me."

Shocked she looks at him and says, "Logan you are the most desired guy in the school. Why would you be surprised someone wants you?"

He brushes aside her comment. He clarifies, "I mean want ME, not the rich son of Aaron Echolls."

Veronica frowns at his statement and says, "Logan the girls don't want you because of your money or parents."

He shakes his head at how caring she is. It is so different to be with someone who truly cares about him. Touched, he leans in and puts his forehead to hers and says, "I love you Veronica. I want to be with you."

When she obviously doesn't know what to say, he presses, "You are wrong about me and Lilly. Please don't break up with me. Please just give us more time. I am sure that I want you and only you."

Veronica sighs unsure. The picture of Lilly in Logan's arms and him looking down at her with love just keeps going through her head. "I don't know Logan."

She turns her face away and looks back at the babies. "I just think you are reacting to my, to what happened to me."

Before he can say anything more, she says, "I'm really tired. Can we go back to my room?"

Logan frustrated wants to keep trying to persuade her but he can see she is really tired. It's more important that she get well. He can talk to her more later or tomorrow.

He immediately helps her back to the wheelchair and then settles her in. He unlocks it and wheels her back to the elevator.

When they arrive back, Veronica is obviously tired. Her parents and her best friends from LA are in the waiting room. After Logan helps her settle back in bed, she is surrounded by her friends who are excited to see her getting well. Logan looks in and sees her laying on the bed listening to their stories. He sees her smiling but notices she is very quiet.

Logan doesn't get a chance to talk to her alone. He kisses her goodnight and tells her he will see her the next day. He whispers in her ear as he hugs her goodbye, "I'm sure it's you I want and need Ronnie."

She doesn't answer him back. Logan leaves wondering how to convince her he loves her.

* * *

The next day Veronica is discharged. Lynn calls Logan to tell him that the doctor came by and is happy with Veronica's progress. Her father is filling out the papers and getting ready to drive her home. Logan is excited that she is going to be at home and really happy that he doesn't have to go to the hospital to visit her. Besides hating the hospital, he is also a little tired of being helped in and out of the hospital to see her. He gets his pictures in the papers and tabloids enough as Logan Echolls; now he is also the guy dating the girl who saved the baby from the burning vehicle. He swears that he has said 'no comment' so often the last week that he reflexively says it when his friends and schoolmates talk to him.

After school Logan goes over to Veronica's mansion and is let in. When he gets up to the house he finds out that Veronica is not there. Keith tells Logan that Veronica has gone to her mother's house in LA to recover. Logan is shocked, hurt and more than a little worried. Keith seeing his emotions tells him that Veronica will be home in about a week. Logan nods and turns to leave. Keith puts his hand on the young man's shoulder and says, "What happened between you before the accident?"

Logan tells Keith that he was talking to Lilly in the hall and Lilly put her hands on his chest. He talks about hearing a noise and seeing Veronica standing there with a pained look on her face. He tells Keith that she ran off before he could talk to her and didn't answer his calls or texts all day. He talks about how he tried to find her but she avoided him the rest of the school day. Logan says, "She's small and sneaky."

Keith half smiles but quickly schools his face into concern when he sees Logan's worry. Logan says, "Since she woke up she won't talk to me about it. I keep telling her I'm not going back to Lilly but she won't listen."

His voice easy, Keith advises, "You will have to wait for her to come back to Neptune. She's at Lianne's house now until the doctor clears her for school."

Logan nods and Keith sees his shoulder's slump.

Logan turns to leave and then turns back. He asks, "Will you let me know when she comes home?"

Keith nods and watches the young man leave the living room. Keith's resistance to Logan dating his daughter has really diminished this past week. He has spent time with him since Veronica was hospitalized. He is more then the son of two actors; a Hollywood brat. He is a young man who has had a really difficult life. Keith is really impressed that Logan continues to take his father's physical and mental abuse to protect his mother. On one hand Keith sees his strength and this week has seen the young man's love for his daughter. On the other hand this is a boy with lots of issues and as Veronica's father, he feels protective of her entering a relationship with him. Realistically though he can see Logan makes Veronica happy and is protective of her. In the next few weeks things are going to change for Logan. His life is going to become a lot better. He is going to be safe. Keith shakes his head at how public the fallout of Lynn divorcing Aaron is going to be. Truly Keith is horrified at the pictures and evidence his investigators have uncovered. The extent of the abuse is unbelievable. This alone convinces Keith that Aaron will be a formidable opponent. So many people must have known and said nothing. For Lynn and Logan's sake Keith hopes the proof of Logan's abuse and the threat of public exposure will make Aaron Echolls back off. Keith doubts it though. Men like Aaron feel invincible.

In LA:

Veronica sits with her girlfriends on the patio overlooking the immaculately groomed back yard. She is looking out at the pool but her stare has become vacant. She is remembering when she and Logan were alone at the Echolls' pool. He had playfully raced her swimming lengths across the pool. He is a much better swimmer and had given her a head start. He had easily caught her and had held her in his arms. Veronica had sighed as he is so incredibly handsome in his board shorts with the water running from his hair down over his broad shoulders, well defined pecks and over his six pack abdomen and then lower to the hip hugging board shorts. She had been in a constant state of arousal around him. He was so attractive! He has those brown eyes that can show so much emotion. He had only to look at her; his eyes darkened and she could feel her whole body respond. Her heart rate and breathing picked up and her stomach would clench in anticipation of his touch. When he looked at her it felt like he was touching her and she could feel the reflexive wetness down below and the contracting of her vaginal muscles in anticipation of him. She had never felt that before.

Veronica thought about how simple things had been at the beginning. She had just enjoyed his body and his touch knowing it was short term and he would be going back to Lilly. When had it become so important to her? How had it gone so quickly from simply dating to so much more for her? What was it about him that made her so attached?

Veronica is brought from her thoughts by her friend Janie reaching over and snapping her fingers in front of her face. Veronica focuses on her hand and then looks over at her friend's frustrated face.

Janie says, "Ronica for god's sake! What is the matter with you?"

Veronica hearing her friend's frustrated tone focuses on what she is saying. She looks around the table and sees her friends are all looking at her. She explains, "I'm sorry. I must have spaced out."

Diane teases, "Taking a trip around planet Logan?"

The girls all laugh and Diane says, "Who could blame her really?"

Veronica frowns and says, "We are through. He loves his old girlfriend Lilly."

"Yeah we all saw how crazy he was about her," Janie puts in sarcastically.

Surprised Veronica looks at her close friend and asks, "What do you mean?"

Cindy takes over and points out, "He loves you; it was totally obvious."

Veronica looks at all her friends noticing they are all nodding in agreement to Cindy's statement.

Veronica takes a deep breath and shares, "You didn't see the look he gave her and the way he held her the morning of the accident."

Diane says, "Maybe not but we saw the looks he gave you. He's yours Veronica. That boy belongs to you."

Veronica immediately shakes his head.

Janie worried asks, "Ronica why are you giving up on him? It's not like you to just give up without a fight."

Cindy jumps in, "You obviously love him. He means a lot to you. Don't let him go easily."

They can all see that Veronica is not convinced.

Thinking aloud Diane asks, "This other girl; does she treat him as well as you do?"

Veronica frowns at the turn the conversation has taken but answers, "No." She looks at her friends and explains, "She fools around on him and makes him feel so jealous all the time."

"You already love him and are hurt. How much more could it hurt to keep fighting for him?' Janie points out.

The girls are upset to see tears in Veronica's eyes as she chokes out, "It hurts a lot."

They all look at her with sympathy. Cindy reaches over and takes her hand. She says, "You don't meet guys that can make you feel like that very often. You need to make that boy forget this other girl."

Veronica looks at her in shock. She finally mumbles that she tried and failed.

Diane says, "You didn't see him in the hospital. He called his mother to be with him and he was so worried about you."

Veronica explains, "He's a caring person."

The girls all laugh at her and she looks at them in shock. Janie says, "Ronica, he's a heartbreaker. He loves them and then leaves them. He is not a sensitive type guy."

Veronica frowns at her and says a little angrily, "He is not like that. He is caring and loving. You don't know him."

Janie smiles at her friend and says, "You have it bad!"

Veronica sees the loving look on her face and realizes she was just pushing her buttons. She sighs and admits, "I do love him."

Diane says, "This other girl had him and didn't treat him right; her loss if you are smarter and appreciate him."

Cindy jumping into the conversation muses, "It's hard to believe that anyone would fool around on Logan. I mean what more does a girl want?"

Veronica looks at her in amazement.

Janie agrees and says, "Is he one of those guys that fools around because he can?"

Veronica shakes her head immediately. The girls can see that she trusts Logan.

Diane muses, "So he's totally hot, faithful and loves his mother. What's the catch?'

The girls start guessing what his flaw is. "He's got eleven toes?"

"He cries at sad movies?"

"He wears girls' underwear."

"He collects comic books."

"He kisses his car goodnight."

"He doesn't notice when you get your hair colored."

"He doesn't understand your jokes."

"He's a wet kisser."

"He cries after having sex."

Veronica is laughing at her friend's suggestions. She looks around at them with gratitude and love. She shakes her head and says, "I'm so lucky to have friends like you guys."  
They all smile at her and Diane teases, "Don't you forget it!"

Cindy reaches over and takes Veronica's hand, "We all love you too."

Veronica squeezes Cindy's hand saying a little tearfully, "I miss hanging out with you guys."

Janie touched agrees telling Veronica, "We are 'friends forever' girl but take our advice and call Mr. Perfect, go back to Neptune and make that boy forget he ever dated anyone but you."

The girls all nod.

The discussion goes on to other topics and after a while the girls leave to go home for supper and do homework.

Later Veronica is sitting on her bed watching TV and she is thinking of Logan. She opens her phone and depresses his number. He answers his phone immediately, "Ronnie?"

She quietly says, "Logan."

He immediately asks worried, "How are you feeling?"

She smiles a little at how good it is to hear his voice, "Good, thanks."

There is a little silence and then Veronica ventures, "I've missed you."

She can hear the relief in his voice when he answers, "I've missed you too."

Veronica after a short pause says, "I was thinking that you could come to LA on Friday after school and then maybe give me a ride back to Neptune on Sunday?"

"You're coming back?"

Veronica says quietly, "Well my father lives there, my dog is there and I have this hot boyfriend there."

She hears Logan settle down onto his bed and say in the husky voice that causes goose bumps on her arms. "Tell me more about how hot this boyfriend is."

Veronica giggles and continues on, "He's actually hideous but he found this spot on my neck that makes me his sex slave."'

Logan, with a smile in his voice, answers, "Sex slave. I like the sound of that."

There is silence for a few seconds and then Veronica says huskily, "He gets this look in his eyes and without even touching me, I just want him inside me like right now."

Logan's voice is deeper. "Veronica what are you wearing?"

Veronica smiles and snuggles down in her bed. She answers in a blond, vacant voice, "Well it's hot here tonight."

Logan groans quietly and Veronica takes a deep breath and lets it out. She says, "So I took off my t shirt and shorts…"

_A/N: There is only the epilogue left. I have learned a lot writing this story. Thank you all for your amazing feedback and advice. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Story so Far: Veronica is an 09er who moves to Neptune. She meets Logan on the beach and they decide to date while Logan and Lilly are broken up. Lilly becomes alarmed at how close Veronica and Logan become.. She attempts to get him back but he chooses to stay with Veronica. Veronica rescues a baby from a burning car. She breathes in too much smoke and collapses. Logan goes to the hospital and is worried as her condition worsens and she gets put on life support. As the days of waiting at the hospital take its toll on Veronica's family, Logan comes to see that he no longer loves Lilly; he loves Veronica. Veronica is removed from life support and gets better. She initially thinks she should break it off with Logan but her friends seeing how worried he was when she was unconscious, encourage her to date him. _

Logan stands looking at Veronica's bulletin board while he waits for her to finish getting ready. It is packed with photos. There are a lot more now than the first time he saw it.

He unconsciously fiddles with the sleeves of his dress shirt as he waits. Tonight is a night for celebration; but it is also a night for reflection for the young man whose life has undergone some major changes in the past twelve months.

Tonight it is their one year anniversary. Apart from the few days when she went to LA to recover after her hospitalization and to think about their relationship, there hasn't been a time that they have been broken up. After his long term off again, on again relationship with Lilly, dating Veronica has been nourishing for his soul. Without a doubt, he upsets her at times and she can cause him to almost pull his hair out, but their relationship is secure.

Actually secure is a good word for how Logan feels. He feels like he can make mistakes and although he might upset her, she will never punish him. Veronica has taught Logan to fight fair. She can be really mad and her little face will turn red, but she never tries to hurt him deliberately. She doesn't understand why someone would use the intimate knowledge gained through time and trust to say or do things that would deliberately hurt a loved one. To her that is the last person you should want or try to hurt. He can see her point. You love someone and you let them see more of you. It is with trust that you show your truth to your friends and your lover. It took a little while for Logan to trust in their relationship but once he sunk into the safety of their relationship, he has really blossomed.

His mother compares him to her beloved roses; fragile and prickly, but once they have established roots in good soil and received the proper nourishment, they have the most gorgeous, colorful, fragrant flowers. Logan teases her about hurting his manly image comparing him to a rose, but he understands her meaning. The security he feels in his relationship with his mother, Mr. Mars and Veronica has allowed him to show more of his true self. So in that sense he has blossomed. Once he showed more of his true self, he got more positive emotions in return from others around him which made him more confident to be himself.

Logan knows that he has the amazing blond pixie, currently in the bathroom putting the finishing touches to her appearance, to thank for how great his life is now.

Although the bulletin board is a reflection of Veronica's life, their lives are so intertwined that it might as well be a synopsis of his life now.

There are pictures of them surfing. Veronica has become a pretty decent surfer and she gets why Logan likes the freedom of riding the waves. Logan is really thrilled that Veronica shares his love of surfing. He knows that some of their vacations together will be to places they can surf. He likes the pictures of both of them riding their boards on the waves and he likes the pictures of them standing together in their wet suits. He's a seventeen year old boy so he really likes the pictures of Veronica in her bikini best. Looking closely at a picture of them standing together by the water, he is struck by how happy and relaxed they look together. They look like a couple in love.

He sees that she has put the picture of him holding the bronze medal from his last surfing competition on the board. He is standing with the other winners and they are all smiling for the camera. Logan has become good friends with some of the other competitors and he enjoys the camaraderie almost more than the competition. To them he is just Logan and that is all he ever wanted to be.

He smiles as he looks at the picture of his best friend, Duncan Kane standing with the girl's soccer team. He's wearing a pink shirt that says in quite large letters 'Girls Soccer Kicks' on the front. The back, which you can't see, says, 'Boy's Soccer' and has a stick man figure girl with her foot on top of a stick man figure boy who is lying on the ground. He is not sure where Veronica ordered the shirt from, but it is the brightest pink Logan has ever seen. He was really impressed that DK wore it to school and was so good about taking his punishment for losing their bet. Of course, Veronica took Duncan's picture and then had t-shirts made with him wearing his pink t-shirt for every girl on the soccer team. They wear them to school on game days this year. Duncan is currently trying to negotiate a bet for this year's soccer season. Logan smiles at how embarrassed his friend looks in the picture and how big Veronica's grin is for the picture.

Logan looks over at the picture of Veronica holding Cassandra and reaches up to touch it. Even now he is amazed at her bravery; getting into a burning car to rescue a crying baby. His heart skips a little as he thinks about how close he came to losing her both physically and emotionally. She had been put on life support and then when she recovered, she was going to break off their relationship; sure he was still in love with Lilly. It took some time to convince her that he had fallen deeply in love with her. He has her friends to thank for helping to convince her that he does really love her.

The picture of her with her friends from LA next to the one of Veronica with Cassandra is one of his most favorite pictures on her board. They are all dressed up to go dancing and are standing with their arms around each other mugging for the camera. Logan took the picture and the love between them was easy to see. They are like sisters to Veronica and he can see that they will always be close even when they are far apart in miles. Logan and Veronica go to LA or they come to Neptune as often as they can. Logan thanks them every time he sees them for helping to convince her to give him another try. He can't imagine his life without her in it.

He looks back at the picture of Veronica holding Cassandra. Cassandra is holding Veronica's medal for bravery. The Mayor had a ceremony at City Hall to honor Veronica. She had not understood why she deserved a medal; feeling that anyone who was there would have tried to save Cassandra. After the presentation, the Tuckers had brought Cassandra up to pose with Veronica. She had looked adorable and had grasped Veronica's medal and then smiled at Veronica. That picture graced a lot of newspaper and magazine covers.

Since the ceremony Veronica sees Cassandra once a week. She has become her unofficial big sister and it is obvious that it is a relationship they both love. The Tuckers and the Mars have become family. They see each other frequently and are invited to important times in each others' lives. Cassandra is a going concern now running everywhere. Keith had his mansion child proofed and it took Logan a few times to learn how to unlock the lower cupboards so he could open them. Keith added state of the art security to the Tucker's home and for her last birthday gave her a four year college scholarship. The Tucker's were overwhelmed but Keith was adamant that they have the money there for when she graduated from high school. He told them that they are already sacrificing enough raising her; they should have that worry of affording her college off their shoulders. Logan smirks as Keith is now wrapped by two girls and he has no trouble admitting it.

He looks at the picture of Veronica sitting beside him at the poker tournament finals. When Logan brought Veronica back to Neptune after her recovery in LA, she had been surprised that they waited the poker finals for her. They all regretted their choice when she ended up winning the tournament. She and Logan were the two final competitors and she had beaten him with a really lucky draw. He had not been upset. He had been so very grateful that Veronica was alive and that she had decided to see if their relationship could work. He had easily listened to her teasing for the next few days. The 09ers enjoyed the tournament so much that they scheduled another one a few months ago. This time he knocked her out in the finals. He naturally had no problems teasing her about it so they were both looking forward to the next tournament. Logan had a private bet in mind for it.

He loves the picture of her baking in the Mars' kitchen. Besides the fact that he likes how she looks in her apron, he likes to think of her in the kitchen baking; spoiling the men in her life. It is stupid, but he likes her baking so much because he imagines coming home to find her in their kitchen with an apron on cooking or baking. He even imagines a little boy and girl running into the kitchen to eat some of her cookies. That is his little secret right now.

There is a picture of her in front of her Escalade and one of him tying his surfboard on his Xterra. There are pictures of their friends at school. There is a picture of Mac in the computer room, Wallace playing basketball, Duncan giving a speech when he ran for President, Meg cheering, Luke pitching and even Vice Principal Clemmons posing with Veronica in front of the office. That picture always makes Logan smile as he knew from day one that Veronica would own Clemmons one day.

The picture that still shocks Logan the most is the picture of Veronica and Lilly standing together at Lilly's graduation. Lilly is in her green cap and gown and Veronica is wearing a polka dot brown sundress. In one of those weird twists that life can throw your way, Lilly had Veronica checked out after Logan decided to stay with her. She found out that her father and Veronica's mother had been having an affair for years. They had been dating in high school and had both gone to different colleges. They had met again when they were both married to someone else but had chosen to start seeing each other. Lilly had confronted Veronica publicly telling her loudly that they might be sisters. Veronica had been devastated. She had left school to talk to her father. It turns out he knew. He showed her the results of a genetic test he had done when she was small. It was conclusive that she was his biological daughter. What has shocked Veronica was that her father had hugged her and told her that even if he wasn't biologically her father he would have raised her anyways. What had started as a horrible day for Veronica had turned into a day where she got even more evidence her father loved her.

Logan coming out of his class had found out about the confrontation between Lilly and Veronica. He had been furious with Lilly for trying to hurt Veronica and had tried to call her. After she had found her father and talked to him, she had texted Logan that she was fine and spending the afternoon with her dad.

Surprisingly Veronica had not been angry with Lilly. She shocked everyone by feeling badly for Lilly and Duncan. She already knew what her mother was like and her mother was not a major part of her life anymore; but Duncan and Lilly did not know about their father.

Lilly had been very upset that Veronica felt badly for her. Surprisingly her public attack of Veronica had caused a lot of the school to turn against her, including Logan. She had been truly shocked that Veronica had stopped any retaliation towards Lilly. She thought Veronica would hate her but she didn't; Veronica saw her as a victim.

Duncan had not been thrilled that Veronica may be his half sister. He told Lilly that he was busy enough being her brother. He also told Lilly that he would welcome Veronica if she turned out to be his blood relative.

Lilly had begun to talk to Veronica after that and surprisingly decided, in true Lilly fashion, that they were in fact sisters. She told everyone they weren't sisters by blood but by choice which was way better. They had become pretty good friends.

The school thought it was weird that Logan's ex-girlfriend and his current girlfriend would become good friends. Logan actually liked it. He considered Lilly part of his family and had so many great memories of them in Middle School. He and Lilly just weren't good for each other in a boy-girl relationship way but he thought of her as a friend and liked having her as a friend. It was really nice that the Fab 4 could still be together; they could still hang around together. Besides Lilly brought a lot of life to their group; you never knew what she was going to do next.

Logan found out from Keith that he knew the whole time that Lianne was fooling around on him. He said he put up with it to protect Veronica. Logan was really impressed that Veronica's father had stayed with her mother to give Veronica a good home. Keith shared with Logan that it was Veronica that finally spurred him into getting a divorce. He said that she had come to him one day and asked him to divorce her mother. Keith had thought about it and filed for divorce. Veronica had been very clear to the judge and lawyers that she wanted to be with her father and he had put up with her mother's lies and cheating long enough. Lianne faced with Veronica's determination had not fought custody. Veronica in turn agreed to see her mother frequently. Most of the time her mother was not even home when Veronica went for her court mandated time and her mother did not take an interest in the important events in her life. Keith was upset but Veronica learned to accept that her mother wasn't going to be involved in her life and be grateful that she had such a loving and caring father.

Keith had shaken Logan a little by admitting how upset he had been when he found out about his wife's affairs. He looked closely at Logan and then told him that he learned from Lynn and Veronica's friends that Lilly had fooled around on Logan when they dated. He told Logan he is biased because Veronica is his daughter, but it is good that he is away from Lilly. He shared that it has been his personal experience and experience through his job that if a person is not faithful before the marriage, he or she would probably not be faithful after the marriage. He put his hand on Logan's shoulder and said, "Look how it crushed your mother's spirit to have your father be unfaithful. I would hate to see that happen with you."

Logan respected Keith so much and it meant a lot that he would share his feelings with Logan. He knew Keith was right. Lilly probably would not have been faithful after they were married. He really hoped for Lilly's sake that she met someone who would mean enough for her to change her ways. Hopefully this guy could make her feel secure and heal the pain Lilly held deep inside her that she was not loveable.

Logan loved that he was becoming so close to Keith. He still feared him but he could see that Keith was accepting him into the family. Veronica's uncle told Logan that as long as he treated Veronica well, he wouldn't have any problems with the Mars men. Logan totally got the need to protect Veronica.

He looks over at the pictures of Veronica playing soccer and posing with her teammates. There is a great picture of them all with the District Champion Trophy. They lost at state but Veronica had been selected for the State team. Keith had been so proud. Logan, Keith and Veronica's aunt and uncle had gone out to celebrate after the District Championship. Veronica's mother had not attended. They had teased Veronica about being so tiny yet so aggressive on the soccer field. Logan had been amused to find that Veronica became a fan favorite with her tiny size and bright blond hair. He had inwardly smirked at how the guys at the school cheered when she knocked someone down. There is something about such aggression in a female. Logan takes a lot of teasing about her aggressive nature and how it translates to their sex lives. He ignores them but he likes her confidence and her desire.

There are pictures of Logan working in the newspaper room and she has cut out some of the articles he has written and has them posted on the board. This has been a different year for Logan. He transferred to AP classes after Christmas and he has been named an editor on the school paper for their senior year. Now walking down the halls in Neptune High, a lot of students feel confident enough to say hello or comment on his latest article in the paper.

Logan looks at the picture of them at Junior Prom. She looked amazing in a deep pink strapless dress. They are both wearing their crowns and posing for the picture for the yearbook. Logan remembers that night well. Veronica had been nominated for Junior Prom Queen and Logan had been nominated for Junior Prom King. He was not surprised when she was selected. After all she is an 09er, saved a baby from dying in a car, soccer all star, track team star and won a prize at the Art Show with her sketch of the ocean. Most of all she is really nice to everyone and she is genuinely popular at the school. Logan thinks he was selected to be along side her because well, he had been along side her for most of the year.

It's weird but Logan was dating the most powerful girl in Neptune when he dated Lilly. Most everyone sucked up to them because they would be socially outcast if they upset Lilly or Logan. Now he is dating the most popular girl in the school. People don't want to be with her because she is powerful; they want to be around her because she is fun, popular and nice. By association, Logan's image has changed as well.

Logan can't believe that tonight is their year anniversary. In some ways it seems like it has been longer; so much has happened in his life. His mother left Aaron and although it was hard on her, Keith Mars protected her. She had rented a mansion and Keith had set up the security for it. The security team from Mars Security protected her when she was out of the mansion. There was no way that Aaron could get her alone to threaten her or harm her. With the information on Logan's abuse that Mars Investigations provided, the judge gave custody to Lynn. She went to rehab and was presently six months chemical free. She was back working. Logan had court mandated visits with Aaron but he was always accompanied by his security team and he was never physically harmed. Before Logan's first mandated visit with his father, Keith Mars had gone to see him and set out the rules. Logan suspected that Veronica's father outlined that their visits would be taped and that the guards would stop any emotional abuse as well. He also suspects that Keith may have threatened Aaron as well.

Although Lynn took a hit in the press when she divorced Aaron Echolls, she is thrilled he is out of her life and it shows. She looks amazing; like a 200 pound weight was taken off her shoulders. She has done a few guest shots on popular television shows and after Logan graduates is starting a recurring role on a television series. She is moving to the LA Mansion.

Aaron Echolls hid a lot of his assets but he made Lynn a rich woman with an outright payment of 50 million dollars, the LA and the Neptune mansions, the Paris apartment, one of his yachts, Lynn's and Logan's vehicles, Lynn's jewelry and paintings and a large monthly payment for Logan until he finished college or reached the age of 25.

Keith has been a rock for Logan and Lynn these past few months. Besides helping them both physically when Lynn left Aaron, he has been a huge source of emotional support for them both. Logan truly feels like Keith is a good man and knows that he will be there if his mother or he ever needs him. It was a wonderful feeling. Veronica teased him that sometimes she thought he loved her father more than her. Of course that wasn't possible but he knows that Veronica likes that her beloved father and her boyfriend get along.

Veronica had stood by Logan throughout his parent's divorce and his decision to stay with his mother. He knows that some of the students would have tried to isolate him but with DK as his best friend, Meg and Lily as friends, and Veronica as his girlfriend, he has had a relatively smooth transition to living with his mother.

Although she stood by him socially, Logan was impressed at how she helped him emotionally. It was a stressful time for him and he was worried about what would happen if his abuse got out. He was mortified that Veronica and her father knew. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and told him that they were a team. They would deal with the past, live in the present and look forward to the future.

Logan had finally understood her philosophy on life. He had never really been able to see why she would agree to date him when she knew he loved Lilly. She just understood a thing about life that Logan didn't. She got that everyone had some bad things in life to cope with but if you took things one day at a time, the long run would take care of itself. Veronica is grateful for her father and her aunt and uncle. She has good friends and she knows that life is short.

Logan has quit being mad about what family he was born into. He has an abusive asshole for a father but he has a mother who loves him. He has good friends and he has a great girlfriend who loves him. His life is good and he is enjoying each day. He has found that Veronica is right. He has enjoyed each day as much as he can the last few months and has found that he is really happy.

He knows Veronica hates when she has to go and stay with her mother but she makes the best of it. Sometimes Logan goes and it is fun for them in LA. She always makes sure she spends time with her friends from LA. This year when she turns 18 years old, she will be free to make the decision when she sees her mother. Logan figures that she will still give her mother the opportunity to see her when she is in LA. Logan also knows that her mother will probably not realize what she is losing out on when she doesn't make time for Veronica until it is too late. People are often too late smart.

Out of the three children affected by Liane and Jake's long-term affair, Logan thinks Veronica is handling it the best. Lilly, although excited about the attention from the school, upsetting her parents and actually getting to know Veronica better, is still reacting to the news by continuing to get into trouble. Duncan is handling it how he always handles personal stressors. Initially he ignored the idea that Veronica might be his half sister. Now he ignores the issue of his father's affair.

Veronica long ago accepted that her mother was not the mother she wanted and after she confronted her father and found out she was biologically his, she went back on with her life as before. When Logan asked her about it she said, "It doesn't make a difference who the guy was she fooled around on Dad with." She paused and then looked at Logan and he could see the hurt in her eyes. She said quietly, "It does hurt to find out that Mom is willing to come to Neptune to see Jake but she isn't willing to come here to see my soccer games, track meets or even just see me."

Logan hadn't thought about it that way. He had been concerned about the actual affair, not the logistics of how they got together. He had held Veronica and told her that he couldn't understand Lianne not wanting to see Veronica all the time. He wasn't her mother and he wanted to be with her every minute.

Veronica had smiled and told Logan his desire was different than a parent's. He had smirked and then leaned down to kiss her content to show her that his desire was there and it was very different.

Logan thinks about how last month he had taken Veronica to his father's movie premiere. He doesn't want to see his father but until he turns eighteen, he doesn't have a choice. When he does turn eighteen, unlike Veronica who will probably still agree to see her mother, he will not be seeing his father when he is not mandated to by the court.

Not surprisingly, his relationship with his father is very strained. A security officer from Mars Security is present and stands unobtrusively where he can see Logan at all times. No one thinks it is for Logan's protection from his father; the press and adoring public assume that his overprotective, loving parents have security keeping him safe. Logan knows his father is using their time together to repair his image with the public. He has had a lot of negative publicity since his divorce and his son's choice to live with his mother. In public, Aaron has loudly proclaimed that Logan is choosing to stay with his mother because she is going to live in Neptune and Logan wants to graduate with his girlfriend and friends. He also sadly told the press that he will be away working on his next picture most of Logan's senior year so it is just as well if he stays there with his mother.

He wants to be seen with Logan to show he is an attentive dad. Logan had agreed to go to the Premiere if Veronica could go with him. Aaron had no problem with that as long as they arrived in the same limo and they both were complimentary during any interviews.

Veronica had been absolutely a godsend for Logan. She happily chatted to his dad's latest fling about trivial things. She was easy with Aaron; relaxed and keeping the conversation on unimportant matters. Logan had kept hold of Veronica and had been eternally grateful she was there as a buffer. She was so very bubbly and charming that Logan had been able to hide behind her at times when he needed to regroup. She had been great with his father and Jessica and all the reporters. She had been seated between Aaron and Logan and had quietly kept her face interested throughout the whole movie. They had gone to one after party and then had snuck back to Veronica's mother's house after telling Aaron they enjoyed themselves. By that time Aaron was into the after parties and didn't care if Logan was there or not.

At Veronica's mother's home, he had thanked Veronica thoroughly. She had impishly reminded him that she had been totally bored and the movie was awful. Then she had rolled over and said, "My back is stiff from all that standing and posing."

Logan had smiled and had given her a great backrub.

Hearing a noise Logan turns from the bulletin board and looks to see Veronica coming out of the bathroom. He whistles and puts a hand to his heart saying, "Veronica, you look amazing!" She is wearing a deep red dress that hangs just above her knees. It has short sleeves and a scooped neck. It has a cross cut design that emphasizes her waist and small hips. She has her long hair curled and pulled to the side with a clasp. She is wearing the bracelet he bought her and a necklace and earring set her father bought her for her 17th birthday.

She smiles happily at him telling him he looks very handsome. Veronica notices he has been looking at her bulletin board and smiles. She teases, "I think you spend more time looking at the board than I do."

Logan looks at her, his eyes shining with his emotions, "My life is so much better since I met you."

Her face softens as she sees his feelings; open for her to read on his face. She softly says, "Mine too."

She walks over and puts her hand up to his cheek and gently caresses it. She says, "I started out just wanting to enjoy my time with you; one day at a time."

Sweetly she adds, "Now a lifetime won't be long enough."

Turning his head to kiss her hand, he puts his hand up to take hers. He pulls her gently towards him and says, "I love you Veronica."

Eyes luminous she says, "I love you Logan."

He leans down and kisses her. He wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss enjoying her response and the feel of her wrapping her arms around his neck.

In his pocket he has a promise ring for her. They aren't eighteen yet but Logan is sure about his love. Some day he intends to marry Veronica Mars. This ring tonight is to show her that he is serious about their relationship. He has planned a romantic dinner in Veronica's favorite restaurant and then a walk on the beach where they met. He wants to give her the ring under the moon just like when they first met and talked. He didn't know it then but getting knocked down by Backup was the luckiest thing to ever happen to him. It was the start of having the life he had never dreamed he could have; but had always dreamed of having.

_The End_


End file.
